White Rose
by DaisyFosterer
Summary: A white rose symbolizes new beginnings and purity. Tobias Eaton and Beatrice Prior are the same age, 8, and are still in Abnegation. One night, Tobias shows up on the Priors' doorstep badly beaten by his father. The Priors take him in, but have to hide him from the outside world. What will happen? Will Tobias and Beatrice still end up in Dauntless? Will they still end up together?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N New story! I understand how the name is confusing but the summary explains it. I was going to do an introduction to the story but I am completely unable to do that! So what you need to know: Beatrice and Tobias are the same age, 8, and Caleb is 11 months older than Beatrice. This chapter all takes place on the same day. Otherwise I think everything is fine, so enjoy!**

Beatrice's P.O.V.

I stand in the kitchen waiting on Mama. She grabs the scissors out of the silverware drawer to takes them upstairs with me following closely behind.

I sit down and think of something. "Mama? Does Marcus have a kid?" I ask when Mama opens the cabinet that holds the mirror behind it. Marcus is the leader of Abnegation, and Dad's boss. He is joining us tonight for dinner.

"Yes, honey, he has a son named Tobias, and he is your age." She calmly answers. She doesn't scold me like I expect.

Another question pops into my head. "Why haven't I seen him?" I ask.

"Because he's homeschooled." She answers again before putting the scissors to my hair and making the first snip.

"Is he going to come here with Marcus tonight?" I may be pushing my luck with all of these questions, but I guess Mama does not care since no one else is around us.

"Maybe, I don't know, honey." Mama continues to answer.

"Okay." I say happily.

For the rest of my haircut I sit silently in my chair waiting for Mama to finish. When my hair is the perfect length all the way through, Mama ties my hair into the plain, Abnegation style bun in the back of my head. Before the cabinet closes in front of the mirror, I catch a glance at myself. I haven't changed much since the last time I saw myself, three months ago when Mama last cut my hair. I'm still short and plain with my blue-gray eyes and blonde hair. I am so pale, I look sickly.

•

"Breatrice, Caleb, time for supper!" Mama says. It's so quite in the house that she only has to talk for me to hear her from the kitchen when I'm upstairs in my small, gray bedroom. The only thing in my room that looks any different than Caleb's, and every other kids' bedroom in the Abnegation sector, is the order of the books on my desk. I walk down the creaky stairs and down the short hall into the small kitchen and dining room combination. Caleb is already down here and helping Dad to make the table longer in order to accommodate our guest. They finish soon after I arrive.

"I'll set the table." I say. I pick up the plates, and Caleb gets napkins, spoons, and forks. When I put the last fork on a napkin, I hear the front door open and close.

"Marcus." I hear my dad say from the front room.

Dad and Marcus walk into the room with a boy my age trailing behind them. When I see the boy, who must be Tobias, I grab another plate, napkin, fork, and spoon while Caleb gets another chair. When we're done, we nod our heads Abnegation style toward Marcus and his son, who is, in fact, Tobias. He has pretty ocean blue eyes and dark, curly hair. He has a spare upper lip, full lower lip, ears that stick out a little too much, and a hooked nose. His skin is a beautiful olive color.

Everyone grabs a bowl of the food Mama cooked and puts it on the table. Dad and Marcus get to fix their plates first, since they are the men, and then Mama. Caleb, Tobias, and I get the rest of the mushroom soup, wheat rolls, and salad without dressing.

Marcus says that his wife felt sick and could not come to dinner with us, but says she will try to come next time. Dad and Marcus soon turn the conversation to work related things, and I have absolutely no idea what they are saying. Caleb and Tobias seem to be just as lost as I am.

When everyone is finished, Caleb and I go into the kitchen to wash dishes, and then go to our rooms like we're supposed to. I have no idea where Tobias goes, maybe back home since he lives beside us, in the living room with his dad, or even to Caleb's room. After a few minutes, I hear a knock on the wall outside my open door. I turn away from my multiplication homework and see Tobias standing shyly in my doorway. I smile.

"Hi." He says.

"Hi." I say back. We are both obviously nervous about his being in my room.

"So you're homeschooled?" I ask.

"Yeah, but I wish I could be normal and go to real school." He answers with a laugh. When he laughs, we both seem to forget about him being in my room.

"Really?" I ask. " I would love to be homeschooled and not have faction history everyday." Now I laugh.

"Tobias!" Marcus actually yells, well not as loud as the Dauntless, or even the Candor, but it's still a yell.

"Bye."

"Goodbye." I say.

•

When I finish my multiplication homework, I head into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I dry my newly cut hair with the towel, and go to my bedroom to put on a plain, long sleeved gray tee shirt and fuzzy pajama pants. When I am completely ready for bed, I sit in the living room knitting myself a scarf for the fast approaching winter in front of the warm fireplace. I hear a small knock on the door. "Can I get it, Mama?"

She looks up and nods slightly. I rush to the gray door and open it. It creaks a hello to me. I see nothing until I look down, and about a foot from my small, bare feet, I see a pair of pretty ocean blue eyes looking back at me helplessly.

 **A/N First chapter down! Please review and tell me if you have any ideas I have a lot but am completely open to others. This chapter is shorter than I wanted but I liked this ending so I went back and gave it a lot more details to get from around 750 words to over a thousand. I hope you liked it.**

 **-T**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Second chapter! Hope y'all enjoy. Disclaimer, okay so I forgot it last chapter because I am used to it being in the summary. The storyline is my own, but the characters and a lot of the setting is Veronica Roth's amazing creation.**

Tobias's P.O.V.

Marcus, my father, takes me along with him to the Priors' house for dinner. Mom gets to stay behind because she was throwing up. As Marcus and I walk into our next-door neighbor's living room, I realize just how similar each Abnegation house is. Mr. Prior stands in the living room and greets us with a nod of his head, then leads us into the kitchen and dining room. The Prior kids see me and grab another chair, plate, spoon, fork, and napkin. Apparently they did not expect me. Soon, we eat a simple Abnegation meal. The adults and I head into the living room while the Prior kids, Beatrice and Caleb, wash the dishes. We all hear them go upstairs, and Marcus tells me to follow them. I walk up the stairs slowly, listening to them creak. I decide to go into the room on the right, which is probably Beatrice's. I knock on the wall, since we are not supposed to close doors here.

Beatrice turns away from what she was doing, probably homework, and smiles at me. "Hi." I can hear how shy I am.

"Hi," she repeats, just as nervous as I am about my being in her room. Yet another thing that is discouraged in Abnegation.

Although we are the same age, Beatrice is a lot smaller and shorter than me. Her hair and eyes are beautiful, golden blonde hair with blue-gray eyes. I can tell that she is like me, trying to fit into the plain Abnegation lifestyle, but she is failing because she doesn't belong here. I wander if she has thought about that.

"So you're homeschooled?" She asks shyly.

"Yeah, but I wish I could be normal and go to real school." I answer with a light laugh. The tension suddenly breaks.

"Really?" She ask, dumbfounded. "I would love to be homeschooled and not have faction history everyday." She laughs an angelic, sweet laugh

"Tobias!" Marcus yells, well not a real yells, he would never do that in public.

"Bye." I quickly say, then turn around.

"Goodbye." I hear as I walk away.

My father walks calmly out of the house with me, but once we are outside, he grips my arm and forcefully drags me the ten feet that is takes to reach his home. It is not my home and never will be. I am thrown in the door by my father, whom I would like to call Marcus– although I am scared to. I fall to the floor, face-first, and _he_ drags my shirt up to my neck. I know what is happening next.

"This is for your own good." He growls just before a stinging pain hits my back. He continues his beatings ten more times before he tells me why he is beating me. "You should not have gone upstairs and talked to the _girl_." He says girl in a disgusted tone. "You shouldn't have gone up there and talked to either of them, period." Another stinging pain. I can hear my flesh being torn. "Now go upstairs and clean yourself up, you're a mess." My father orders.

I slowly sit up, at lest as much as I can, and carry myself up the stairs and to the bathroom. The sight before me is horrific. My mother sits in a pool of blood with her head draped over the toilet seat. She was obviously throwing up before this happened. I cannot determine if _that man_ beat her before we left or if she... she _died_ throwing up blood. I cannot tell, but I don't care. I have to get away from here. I turn around, crying silently and gagging, and make my way down the stairs. I hear Marcus in the kitchen and a glass bottle hits the kitchen table. " _Maybe he is drunk by now_ ," I think. When I reach the front door, I slowly opening it, praying for it not to creak. Luckily, it does not creak even the tiniest bit. I crawl outside and ease the door shut, again with no creaking. There is absolutely no place I can go, but I still crawl away from where I have lived for the past eight years, only feeling at home until I was five, when _he_ began to lock me in the closet for hours at a time.

I crawl until I feel that I no longer can, and find myself in front of the Priors' home. " _I guess it is worth a shot,"_ I think. I slowly drag myself up to the front door and knock lightly. I wait for a few seconds, and just when I think no one is going to answer, the door opens. Beatrice stands in the doorway, looking confused. She looks down and our eyes lock.

"Ma...Mama?" She calls out. Mrs. Prior appears in the hallway and sees me crumpled at Beatrice's feet. Her face changes dramatically, and she looks confused until she sees the blood on my back.

"Oh, um..." She takes a deep breath and calls out for her husband. Soon, the whole family is standing in the hallway staring at me. Mr. Prior rushes forward and carefully picks me up.

"What happened to him?" I hear Beatrice ask her mother quietly.

"I don't know baby, but it can't be good." Mrs. Prior replies.

Mr. Prior sits me on the couch and pries my blood-soaked shirt from the ripped flesh of my back. The last thing I hear before my world goes black is a loud gasp from both Mr. and Mrs. Prior and a screech from, what must be, Beatrice.

 **A/N Dun, dun, duuunn. Sorry this was so long I started writing this like a week ago but semester test are coming up and the teachers are making us take a bunch of 100 point test and making us do a bunch of 100 point projects. Right now, I don't have to take them, but my partner is science won't do his work, so we'll see. To top it all off, I decided to sign up for the spelling bee (I'm supposed to be studying right now for that ). I think this chapter is pretty good because I'm horrible at writing this kind of stuff, and in Tobias's P.O.V., and this exceeded my expectations. Now to spelling bee. Oh, and thanks for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing because the amount of those were great for one chapter and 74 views. I promise the chapters will get a bit longer soon but I really wanted these to end on my signature bad cliffhangers.**

 **-T**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I have something to say: I won the spelling bee! That's super surprising because, trust me, I CANNOT spell. I would've got this chapter up sooner but yesterday was my birthday, I had a sleepover the day before, and a bake sale that morning. Now on to the story with a great disclaimer on the last chapter.**

Tris's P.O.V

Dad carries Tobias into our living room and sits Tobias on his stomach on our light gray couch. Every move Dad makes is careful. When Dad begins to carefully peel back Tobias's shirt, I screech and fall to my knees, covering my face in my hands so I no longer have to look at the terrible sight. His flesh was ripped a colored red from blood. Mama gasps and runs to his side to help, ever Abnegation.

"He passed out, you better hurry." I hear Dad whisper, obviously trying to keep Caleb and I from hearing, but he fails.

"I know." Mama whispers back before she runs into the small downstairs bathroom. She comes back holding a white box with a red plus sign on it. She bends over in front of Tobias as I walk over to help her.

"What can I do, Mama?" I ask.

"Umm, you can pat his cheek and hand me things when I ask for them, sweetie."

"Ok," I reply. I do as she asks, and he soon wakes up, wincing.

"Wha happin'?" Tobias ask groggily.

"You passed out, and Mama is fixing you." I answer.

"Mama? But-but I-I tho-thou-ght-sh-she–" He stutters before breaking done into tears.

"What happened?" Mama asks sweetly.

"Sh-Sh-d-d-d-d-d–" He stutters through the tears. Neither of us understood him. We do not ask any more questions, either.

I look at his back, which is now covered in white gauze, with Mama applying tape. She is done in no time.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asks, receiving a nod from the beaten boy.

Mama leaves Tobias and I in the living room. I don't know where Dad and Caleb went, maybe to make a place for Tobias to sleep. I sit on the shaggy, cream-colored carpet beside the couch and grab Tobias's hand that droops over the side of the couch in mine. I know this is technically against Abnegation rules, but he needs the support. I hear water run in the kitchen, and footsteps soon reach my ears. Mama walks back into the living room and weakly smiles at me. She hands the cup of water to Tobias, who cannot seem to wrap his mind around drink the water inside of it. I get an idea, so I jump up and run into the kitchen. I open a drawer and grab one of the multicolored bendy straws. This one in bright blue.

I bring the straw back into the living room and slip it into the cup. Tobias looks up at me with grateful eyes. He wraps his mouth around the straw, and he drinks the water very quickly. Mama jumps up and gets him another glass. She stops him at his third glass, which he drinks much slower, telling him that he will not want to go to the bathroom anytime soon.

Dad and Caleb come downstairs, and Dad carries Tobias upstairs to lay him into Caleb's bed. Before Dad can lay him down though, Tobias asks to go to the bathroom. Mom gives me a knew-it look.

* * *

I wake with a start. My mind is foggy, but as soon as I hear a scream, I am alert and out of bed. I follow the screams, that must be Tobias, into Caleb's room. Mama, Dad, and I reach Caleb's doorway at the same time. Caleb sits on the floor, patting Tobias's slightly chubby cheek and pulling his eyelids back in an effort to wake him. I walk over to where the boys are and grab Tobias's hand. I lightly rub circles with my thumb on the back of his hand. He calms down slightly, but he is still asleep and screaming. I bend down and whisper, "Tobias, wake up," in his ear, which does the trick. The only bad thing is that he squeezes my hand, hard, before he comes to his senses.

For the rest of the night, the five of us are awake and talking downstairs about what happened. Tobias tells us that after him and Marcus, who he calls Marcus instead of Dad, got home, Marcus immediately took off his belt and began to beat Tobias. Then, he tells us how he crawled upstairs, only to find his mother dead on the bathroom floor. He says there was so much blood that she had to be dead, and how he did not even have to check for a pulse.

By the time he is finished with his story, we are all looking at the poor boy as if he is an old superhero I overheard the Dauntless talking about, Spiderman. I rush over to Tobias and hug him tightly. Mama, Dad, and Caleb follow me.

"Tobias, honey, if you want, and I figure you do, you can stay here with us." Mama says.

"Really?" Tobias asks with hopefullness in his voice and his eyes.

"Really." Dad verifies with a heart-warming smile lighting up his face.

"I would love to!" Tobias says very happily.

"Won't we have to hide him?" I ask.

"Yes, Marcus," Tobias shudders at the mention of his father, "cannot know you are here."

Tobias nods, then a knock sounds on the door. "Beatrice, Caleb, will you please take Tobias upstairs, hide him, and then act like you are asleep?" Dad asks.

"Yes, sir." Caleb and I say in unison.

Caleb, Tobias, and I rush up the stairs, and I volunteer to hide Tobias in my closet. We hear the frint door open as we walk into our rooms. I hear Dad say hello to, non eother than, Marcus Eaton. Tobias hides behind my rack of shirts, perfectly blending in since he is covered, head to toe, in the same shade of gray.

I jump into my bed, cover myself up, roll over, and slow my breathing so I appear to be asleep. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Voices follow the footsteps.

"I'm sorry if I am being disruptive," Marcus says. I hold back a scoff. "but I just want to know if your kids have seen my son."

The steps continue into my room. "Beatrice, wake up."

I roll over, trying to act as clueless and groggy as possible.

"Good morning, Beatrice, I am sorry to wake you. Tobias seems to have gone missing, and I was wandering if you have seen him." Marcus says politely.

"Oh, I am sorry, Mr. Marcus, but I haven't." I say sweetly, noticing how close he has shifted toward my closet. Hopefully he is just trying to get close enough to understand my fakely slurred speech.

I hang my head a little, just as I hear a hiccup from the closet. Luckily, everyone is far enough away that they could think it was me.

"What was that?" Marcus asks from the doorway.

 **A/N Thanks for reading, I just finished the new season of Fuller House, and hones happy tears. I'll try to update again before Christmas, but no promises.**

 **-T**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Not much to say, enjoy and disclaimer stuff.**

 _I hang my head a little, just as I hear a hiccup from the closet. Luckily, everyone is far enough away that they could think it was me._

 _"What was that?" Marcus asks from the doorway_.

"Excuse me." I say innocently.

Somehow, I actually end up with the hiccups, so it is easy to hide Tobias's single hiccup.

"Mama! I'm grow—ing!" I exclaim.

"You sure are, baby girl, now go back to sleep. I'll bring you a glass of water when Mr. Eaton leaves." Mama says.

I nod, lay down, roll over, and breathe a sigh of relief when I hear voices in Caleb's room. Soon, I hear voices in the hall. "Thank you for allowing me to disrupt you, I am just-just frightened of where he could have ended up, and I am trying to stay positive by asking around. Again, I am terribly sorry— especially for speaking of myself so much." _Yeah, right._ I think. _He could care less about Tobias's life, or how he spoke of himself_.

Mama, always kind, says, "It's no problem, Marcus, I know we would do the same. How is Evelyn?"

"I am afraid that she was a lot sicker than we thought. I had to take her to the hospital, and when I came home, Tobias was gone." Marcus replies. He must be a good lier.

The voices fade, and I eventually hear the front door close. Footsteps come up the creaky stairs. Someone sits on the edge of my thin mattress.

"Beatrice, honey," Mama rubs my back as she talks. "you no longer have to fake sleep. Marcus is gone and he suspects nothing."

I roll over and sit up. "He would have suspected something if you would not have been so good at faking those hiccups." Dad says, opening the closet door to let Tobias out. Caleb slowly walks into the room, obviously making sure Marcus is no longer in our house.

Mama's eyes widen because Tobias winces as he crawls out of my closet. "I wasn't faking, I somehow managed to get the hiccups right after Tobias hiccuped."

Tobias grimaces again, and Mama says, "Tobias, honey, are you alright?"

Tobias smiles and gratefully says, "I've never been better, I would be in so much pain if you would not have been helped by all of you. Thank you so much."

"You don't have to thank us." Mama says.

"Yes, I do." Tobias answers.

"So, where did Marcus go?" Caleb says, breaking a short silence.

"Probaby to the Blacks', but I think he was only looking so he would have a person to... you know..." Dad trails off since we all know what he was meaning.

"His story could have been better, I mean what man— even Marcus— leaves his wife in the hospital and does nothing with his son?" Tobias says.

"Yeah, what was he really doing?" Caleb asks. _Humm, that was not very Abnegation of him. That was more Erudite._ Throughout this entire night, Caleb has yet to falter in his Abnegation ways— until now.

"He was already drunk by the time I crawled up the stairs, saw Mom, and came back down. Otherwise I would not have been able to leave. His back was to me and his focus was on the bottle in front of him." Tobias answers.

Caleb raises his head in an understanding way. The conversation dies for a few minutes until Mama and Dad say we should try to get some sleep. Tobias goes back to Caleb's room, but Mama suggests he moves to my room since I can calm him down.

Dad carries the blankets and pillows from Tobias's makeshift bed to my room and sits them on my floor. He gets the bed together while I go to the bathroom to get ready— again— for bed. When I come back to my room, Tobias is easing himself onto the "bed."

"Take my bed, Tobias." I say.

"It's fine, Beatrice."

"No. You are having problems, and my bed is much softer." I reply.

"Fine." Tobias says with an unhappy huff.

I move away from my bed and toward the makeshift bed where Tobias is struggling to raise up from the half-laying position. I offer my hand to him, but Tobias just looks at it then puts a determinded look on his face. Although it takes him a minute or two, Tobias gets up and walks stiffly to my bed. This time, he lays down much faster and with less grimacing and grunting.

Soon after we lay down, Mama and Dad come in to tell us goodnight. Mama kisses both our foreheads and tells us goodnight. Dad smoothes down our hair and, also, tells us goodnight. They leave the room, and I soon fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Screams wake me up, again, and I jump up off the floor after a moment of confusion as to why I am on the floor and why someone is screaming. I realize that I am on the floor because I gave Tobias my bed and he is the one screaming. The small alarm clock on my desk reads 5:00 a.m. Since it is the end of May, the sun has not begun to rise. I stumble toward my small, wooden nightstand and flip on the small, gray lamp. This bathes my small room in soft light. I can now see that Tobias is screaming and thrashing around. He has managed to kick the sheets to the end of the bed and the fitted sheet has come completely off of the top right corner. I bend down on my knees and grab his hand. I start to rub the back of it with my thumb, and he soon stops thrashing. Then, I bend over and whisper soothing things into his ear until the screaming stops and he wakes up. By the time he is awake, everyone has come into my room to watch. Mama went downstairs and got two glasses of water with Caleb while Dad got a cool washcloth out of the bathroom. Tobias lifts his head and whips it around. He must be searching for something, or someone. Marcus. The way he was screaming and thrashing suggests that the dream was about his "father."

"Are you okay?" I ask Tobias after his eyes find mine.

"Now that the dream is over, yeah." He replies.

Dad puts the cloth on Tobias's forehead when he sits up. Mama hands Tobias a glass of water, which he gulps down, and Caleb fills up the glass while Tobias drinks the other. I continue to hold his hand until he is completely recovered from the dream.

By the time we could go back to sleep, it is 6:30, so we just go downstairs to make and eat breakfast. Mama says we do not have to go to school since we were up practically all night, so I nap and talk to Tobias most of the day.

 **A/N This chapter** **had about 300 more words than the other three, so I'm proud of myself. I also didn't leave with a cliffhanger! Thanks you reading. Another update within the week, hopefully.**

 **-T**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry this has taken so long, some things came up and I have school again. Please go check out DHS if that is a fanfic you started reading a while ago. I added an authors note and a chapter. Disclaimer: I'm not Veronica Roth, therfore the only thing that is mine is the plot.**

 **Tris P.O.V. (A week later)**

Caleb and I went back to school three days ago, the morning after Tobias finally slept through the night. Everyday, I come home and help Mama change the bandages on Tobias's quickly healing back. Marcus is still 'worried sick' over not having Tobias.

Evelyn's funeral is tomorrow, and we have a theory that he will fake Tobias's death to add to the funeral. We wonder what his reasons will be.

"Beatrice." Tobias's voice breaks me out of my trace. "What are you thinking about."

I frown. "I need a new name."

"What?"

"You heard me." I state. "Beatrice is too Abnegation. I'm not Abnegation."

"First of all, you are Abnegation, just not the same type as your parents. Second of all, I agree, Beatrice does not fit you."

"Tris." I murmur after a moment's silence.

"What?" Tobias says.

"Tris." I say louder and more confident than the first time.

"Tris..." Tobias trails off, obviously pondering the name. "I like it." He concludes with a smile.

We sit, staring out my small window for a couple minutes before I break the silence. "Tobias, I know I'm not Abnegation, but what am I?"

We both think for about a minute. "I do not know, Tris, I think you are selfless, but I also think that you are brave and smart."

"Then what does that make me? Factionless?" I ask.

"I don't think so..." Tobias says.

I stand up, and Tobias gives me a curious look, but I ignore him ans go downstairs. "Mama? I have a question." She gives me a supporting nod when she looks up from the afghan she is knitting. "Tobias says I am selfless, brave, and smart. Does that make me a Factionless?"

"Oh no, of course not, Bea." Mama says, using the name she always called me when I was younger. "That makes you something else, something I will tell you in another year or two. Tobias, too."

"Why can't you tell me now?" I ask.

"Because it will make more sense when you are older." Mama simply replies.

"Okay." I say before going back upstairs to tell Tobias the information.

"What do you mean, 'she'll tell us in a few years'?" Tobias asks when I finish relaying the information. "Do I belong in differnet factions, too?"

"You're definately Dauntless, but I think you are Abnegation and Erudite, too." I reply.

"Just like you." Tobias says with a dashing smile.

I smile back then bend down to start putting my floor bed together. Before the bottom blanket can hit the carpet, it is stopped by a hand. I look over to see Tobias holding the gray, fleece blanket, stopping it from hitting the floor.

"I am not going to continue allowing you to sleep on the floor." Tobias says sternly.

"If I do not sleep on the floor, then I have no choice but to sleep on my bed, and we both know you are not in the condition to sleep on the floor yet." I say.

"I know, and I feel bad... but you always stop my nightmares, so maybe I will not have them if you lay in the bed with me." Tobias says shyly, obviously Abnegation in this moment.

"I guess it could work," I shrug.

I grab my pajamas and head to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I plan to take a shower in the morning, so I do not have to worry about that right now. Tobias will probably change while I am in the bathroom, then I will allow him to use the bathroom. Luckily, Mama works at the volunteer center, so she managed to get a few clothing items for Tobias to wear. Caleb comes out of the small full-bathroom just as I reach the door with hair sparkling with moisture. I nod my head, and Caleb nods back.

I walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind me, but I do not lock it since there are no locks on Abnegation doors. I quickly change then wash my face, brush my golden hair, and brush my straight, white teeth. One of the teeth on mg upper row is missing, but I cannot see it since there are no mirrors. When I exit the small room, Tobias stands outside the door, in what I assume are pajamas, but it is hard to tell because our pajamas and our normal clothes are the exact same.

I cross the hall to my bedroom where I make sure all of my schoolbooks are in order, in my backpack, and that my homework is finished. When I am done with this, I look out my window at the moon, waiting for Tobias to come in.

* * *

I wake up and realize that Tobias slept through the night. _Maybe it's a coincidence._ I think. I crasl out of bed, nonetheless, realizing I slept too late. My mind slowly catches up, and I realize that it is Saturday and I do not have school today. I look over at Tobias, and I cannot help but smile at the sight. His face is calm and peaceful, something I never see when he is asleep.

I slowly make my way over to my closet to get something to wear. Based on the complete silence of the house, it is too early for everyone else to be awake. On my way to the door, the floor creaks under my feet. I hear a small groan escape Tobias mouth as he rolls over. I stand in place, hoping he will not wake up, but, sadly, he does.

"Morning," I whisper.

"Good morning." Tobias sleeply slurrs back.

I whisper. "You can go back to sleep."

"No I cannot." He says.

 **A/N sorry, filler. The next will hopefully be better. I'm sorry this is so bad and came so late.**

 **-T**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Eek I don't even know what I am doing with this right now...**

 **I am not Veronica Roth (like you didn't already know that), and never will be.**

 **Beatrice/Tris P.O.V.**

Marcus stands outside the front door of his house with fake tears rolling down his face. Anger boils inside of me, but I remember to be polite, like always. "Sorry for your loss." I say with fake sympathy.

Tobias is sitting up in my room, probably studying the book Caleb gave him so he would still be on our level when it comes to school. We do not want him to be uneducated just because he has to hide from his father and the outside world.

I walk into the silent house where about ten people already stand in the living room around a plain wooden coffin with the lid closed. I stand near the front with my parents and Caleb. A few sniffles can be heard around us, but vaguely. Although funerals for people you do not know are boring, Abnegation are the worst because you cannot talk about the person, and very few people are actually sad because it is too self-indulgent to talk about yourself.

After about an hour, my legs are jelly, and many people are making their way out the door. Because Dad is close to Marcus, we decide to stay to give him support. Even if he is a monster, it would be terrible to lose a wife and have your son disappear all in the same day. I quietly ask Mama if I can go to the bathroom, just it is just an excuse to sit down. I am back within a minute, and nearly everyone is gone. I recognize a few of the people who are still here because they, along with Dad and Marcus, are council members and some of the most important men of the city. Marcus stays quietly in a chair beside the coffin, silent tears running down his face.

I am unsure of how long we have been at Marcus's house by the time we leave, but I think it may have been two hours. I can only make this guess because the sun was just beginning to set when we came in the house, and now it is completely dark.

* * *

I wake up to Mama knocking on my door. Tobias is groggily sitting up on my bed while I lay on the floor, desperately wishing for it to be Saturday so I can sleep in for a few extra minutes. To my immense displeasure, I realize it is Sunday, and I have already gotten to sleep about thirty extra minutes. I have to get up so we can attend the Abnegation church services. Tobias and I stayed up last night since he was asking about Marcus's actions at the funeral. He wanted to know if Marcus seemed to feel guilty, which I replied he did not.

I sit up, and Tobias climbs stiffly off my bed. I walk to my closet and grab the newest of my dresses, which is hard to decipher since they all look the same, and head to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. The bathroom door is closed, so I knock, and Caleb answers, informing me he is nearly finished. When Caleb walks out of the bathroom less then a minute later, Mama and Dad walk down the hall, so I ask them if they need to use the bathroom before I do. They say they do not, so I go in and shower quickly, brush my hair, and brush my teeth. I walk out of the bathroom refreshed and clean in my best dress. The smell of an Abnegation breakfast wafts up the stairs and into the hallway.

I sit down at the table between Caleb and Tobias and eat my breakfast quickly, since we are running late. The eggs, biscuit, and gravy are soon gone from everyone's plate.

"Tobias, will you prepare some lunch for us before we get home?" Mama asks politely.

"Yes, of course." Tobias replies.

* * *

When we walk in the door, Tobias is setting the table, so we disperse to the bathrooms to wash our hands.

"This is delicious, Tobias." I whisper halfway through the meal.

"Thank you. Marcus made me do the cooking while Mom was... tied up. I had to make it perfectly. I guess he did help me with something." Tobias says with a hint of a sad smile.

I smile a little back, then continue on with my delectable meal. Mama and Dad are the only ones speaking, since the children are not allowed to speak about their day until after supper. Nothing interesting is being spoken about, just small comments about the service. When we finish with our simple meal, Caleb and Tobias work with me to carry the dishes into the kitchen, and Tobias pack up the leftover baked chicken that he somehow seems to have cooked flavor into. He must have somehow gotten some seasoning, but we do not have any⏤ that I know of. I pack the potato soup and Caleb takes care of the dishes. We work quickly and efficiently while Mama and Dad move around chairs and the table so there is no trace Tobias ate with us.

There is nothing to do but chores at this time of day, but all the chores are done, so Mama tells us we can go to our rooms. Tobias and I go upstairs and talk until it is time for dinner to be prepared.

* * *

 **Three days later**

I sit in the silent living room knitting more onto my afghan when a loud pounding cuts the silence. Tobias sits in the living room with us, so he quickly jumps up and darts into the kitchen where he crawls into a cabinet. Mama gets out of her rocking chair where she knits scarves for the factionless. As soon as the door creaks its "hello" to us, Marcus appears with a furious look on his face that is red from the anger.

"I DEMAND TO SEE MY SON!" Marcus bursts when the door shuts.

"You are not doing to find him here." Mama answers politely.

"The Blacks informed me they saw MY son in through the windows of your houses." Marcus replies angrily.

"Well they must have been mistaken because our windows are always closed. As are the Blacks' as I understand from the times I frequently walk past their home." Mama replies, still calm, but I can hear the anger bubbling beneath the surface of her voice.

Marcus's face softens. I guess now that he has heard reasoning from my mother, he understands where he went wrong with his approach of us. "Oh, well I am sorry. I am just so worried about him." Marcus says with fake sweetness dripping from his voice.

Caleb walks into the living room after Marcus goes silent. He was in the shower, so he probably did not hear Marcus yelling. "Tobias, you can use the ⏤" He sees Marcus and his sentence trails off.

"YOU DO HAVE _MY_ SON!" Marcus yells, the anger taking over yet again.

Caleb's face goes white when Marcus yells. Marcus storms into the living room where I have been quietly sitting and demands to see Tobias. He turns his head erratically, and his eyes land on me after a few seconds. He narrows his eyes and stalks over to where I sit. Marcus gets in my face. His breath is hot and smells of something foul. Something I have never before smelled, and something I hope to never smell again.

"I know you know where my son is." He says calmly and quietly. I wish Dad were here to help, but he had last-minute plans with his coworker, Jonah. "Tell me where my son is." Marcus demands.

"I do not know where he is." I peep.

"I know you do." Marcus says before grabbing the front on my dress and throwing me on the floor. I roll over so I can see his face, but that was a bad move as he stomps his foot on my face, most likely breaking my nose.

"No!" I hear Mama yell from the kitchen. She must be helping out Tobias.

Marcus rolls me back over with his foot then he pulls my dress up so my back is bare. I hear leather scrape against denim. He must be taking his belt off. He is going to beat me. The thought terrifies me just as it crosses my mind.

 **A/N Wow, this was going to be another filler chapter and it was soooooo boring then the twist that randomly came to me. I could have left you without a cliffhanger or with less of one, but why would I do that?**

 **-T**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Ok, wow, the reaction I got from you guys on the last chapter was unbelievable. Thank you so much for reviewing. I literally got 5 reviews in 24 hours and that was absolutely amazing! Disclaimer is somewhere around here.**

 _I know you do." Marcus says before grabbing the front on my dress and throwing me on the floor. I roll over so I can see his face, but that was a bad move as he stomps his foot on my face, most likely breaking my nose._

 _"No!" I hear Mama yell from the kitchen. She must be helping out Tobias._

 _Marcus rolls me back over with his foot then he pulls my dress up so my back is bare. I hear leather scrape against denim. He must be taking his belt off. He is going to beat me. The thought terrifies me just as it crosses my mind._

I hear footsteps come toward me on the carpet. I am too scared to turn my head to see who it is coming toward me. The belt makes a whistling sound as it cuts through the air. The noise it makes when it hits my flesh is gruesome. But there is no pain, there is no blood, and there is nothing holding me down. I slowly roll onto my back and see that Tobias stands in front of me with Marcus's belt wrapped around his wrist and a grimace on his beautiful face.

I hear the front door open and close, and heavy footsteps approach me on the carpet. Those footsteps could only belong to one person. Dad. "What are you doing here, Marcus?" Dad says very calmly.

"I'm here to retrieve my son out from your grasp." Marcus replies.

"Tobias deserves to be loved and taken care of. That's why I talked to child services today." Marcus stumbles back a few steps, which, luckily, moves him a few steps away from Tobias and me.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Marcus bellows after a few moments of recovery.

"I talked to child services. If Tobias here is willing to testify, along with my family and I who has seen him after he was beaten." Dad says calmly. "And there's guards outside the doors. You're going no where, Marcus."

Marcus's jaw drops, and, although I do not let my face show my emotions, I am brimming with pride on the inside. Right on cue, the door opens and three men dressed in black step into the room and grab Marcus under the armpits. He is dragged out of the room. I stand up and walk to where Tobias sits on the couch, rubbing his wrist and watching as his 'father' is taken away, hopefully forever.

"Tobias, we have something to talk about, but it will wait until morning," Mama says, approaching the worn couch.

"Thank you for helping me." Tobias says looking between Mama and Dad.

"You're our son now, and we will not let _anything_ happen to you, especially not from _that man._ " Mama says sweetly, at least until the end when she mentions Marcus.

Tobias stands and walks to Mama and Dad, giving them a slightly awkward hug.

"Why don't you two go up stairs and get ready for bed. I look up, expecting to see Caleb, but since Dad ignored him, I was curious. _Not Abnegation,_ I think to myself. Caleb is gone. He went upstairs. He would have let me _and_ Tobias die at the hands of Marcus and his belt. That is just wrong. Very, very wrong.

Tobias and I walk up the stairs in silence then we enter my room and close the door. We pull each other into a hug so simultaneously that I do not know who reached for who first. We both cry, and I am not sure if the tears are happy, sad, or in-between. I do not spend the time to think about it because Tobias pulls away and walks to my closet, grabbing some clothes and walking out the door. He goes across the hall to the bathroom and I soon hear the shower begin to run. I am too exhausted to shower tonight, so I will in the morning.

I grab my pajamas, and I lay down on my bed. I lay on my side, waiting for Tobias to come in. I will lay in the floor for him to have the bed any night, but tonight is different. Very, very different.

* * *

I wake up to sunlight streaming through the windows. I realize I am in my bed, and for a moment I am scared because Tobias did not wake me up during the night. Then I realize there is a body behind me. I roll over as lightly as possible, trying not to wake up Tobias, but when I roll over, I realize Tobias as awake, also.

"Good morning, how did you sleep through the night?" I ask drowsily.

"I didn't. You woke me up around 3 o'clock." Tobias replies.

"But how? I never had a bad dream and I don't remember waking up." I ask.

"You were screaming your head off. I could not wake you up, but when I touched you, you calmed down, so I decided to lay down, and you calmed down eventually. I was too afraid to move and wake you up, so I stayed for a while long but fell asleep." He smile sheepishly. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, of course not." He doe not look convinced so I lean over and kiss his cheek.

Tobias blushes even deeper. We both get up and get ready; I shower while Tobias gets dressed and eats breakfast. While Tobias brushes his teeth, I eat breakfast. Mama and Dad say they want to have a 'family meeting' int he living room once everyone is dressed and ready for the day.

Within an hour, Caleb, Tobias, and I have manuvered around the house and are completely ready. When I sit down in the living room, both Caleb and Tobias are waiting for me. I sit on the couch with the boys and face my parents who sit near us in their armchairs.

"We need to talk about what will be done about Tobias's situation."

"What do you mean?" I ask, my voice shaking.

In the short time Tobias has been here, he has become one of my best friends. Although Mama and Dad see him as a son, I cannot see him as a brother. Caleb is my brother, and we have a completely different relationship than Tobias and me. I cannong bear to see him leave, if that is what Dad is implying.

 **A/N So what _is_ Andrew implying? I got this chapter up as soon as I could. If I could have got it up sooner, trust me I would have. Thank you so much for all the reviews last chapter! My review number like nearly doubled. Oh, and no spoilers. I will give _nothing_ away. Please review again, because y'all have made my last like 5 days with all the reviews. **

**-T**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I'm back and trying to update more often. Please go checkout the story Golden Locks by TheArtlessRose, seriously a great story and where I got the idea for my next story. Disclaimer in the summary. Please continue to guess as of right now, no correct guesses.**

Still Tris P.O.V.

I sneak out of the dorms again tonight- this is becoming routine- and stumble my way through the hallways, focusing on the roar of the chasm to guide me. When the chasm is booming through the cavelike area, I make a left and find my way into the cave where Tobias should await me.

My eyes have adjusted enough for me to make out Tobias's lean figure gazing at the chasm. He must be in deep thought since he did not here me trip through the entrance, either that or the chasm is consuming his ears. I clear my throat after a bit of waiting, and Tobias turns around, smiling brightly when he sees me.

"I'm sorry if I'm causing you to loose much needed sleep," he says with a chuckle. "But I wanted to talk to you."

"It's fine, I'm sure you need the sleep just as much as I do, trying to train a bunch of sixteen-year-olds how to fight, shoot a gun, and throw a knife must be pretty difficult, not to mention only Edward has any idea what he's doing." I say smiling.

"You're not wrong." Tobias replies.

"Okay, I'm sure you know why I'm here, but I don't. Is this a sneaky way to kiss me again, you wanting Rosie actually talk, or training to hide my divergence?" I ask.

"Umm, a mixture of the last two. And when you want to mention that, say umbrella." He answers.

"Umbrella, what's that?" I ask, confused.

"Well, according to a book I read im school, it was used to block rain. They no longer exist." Tobias explains.

"Oh, okay, Tobias, what are we going to do first, have fun, or do boring umbrella stuff?" He smiles when I say his name. "What?"

"Nothing, I just like to hear my name again, and I think we should get the boring stuff out of the way." He hoes on to explain how to hide divergence in simulations before walking away from the cave and motions for me to follow. "Before you ask, I'm not going to tell you where we are going because it will be easier to explain this all at once."

I obey him and don't ask questions, but that does not stop them from swirling around in my head. We go up to the Pire, and into a room that has a long of wires and graffiti on the conrete walls.

"This is the fear landscape room." Tobias says coming in the door networks syringes. Funny, I thought he was right behind me. "This is where you will face your worst fears. I am going to let you go through my fear landscape with me, so you will learn who I am. I'm not going to tell you anymore about the fear landscape because you will learn in time." Tobias walks over to me. "I'm going to inject you with this serum, then the simulation will start." The needle goes to his neck then mine. "Ready?" I nod.

The fear landscape room changes before my eyes. It shifts into a building, high off the ground. I feel Tobias standing behind me. When I look over, he is shaking. "Heights?" I scream over the howling wind. He nods frantically with fear in his eyes. "Look at me." He raises his frightfulled eyes to mine. "Focus in me, okay? We are going to jump down together." I hold out my right hand and Tobias takes it in his much larger left hand. "Ready?" I ask. He looks at me like I'm crazy. "1...2...3..." I bend my legs. "Jump!"

The scene changes again, this time to a plain, small room. The walls continue to close in on us. "What's this?" I ask as I raise my right eyebrow.

"Claustrophobia." He states, back to Four. His posture is so rigid.

I think for a second, trying to find a solution to this. "Okay, we are going to take up as little space as possible. Curl up." I state. He obeys quickly. The walls are moving faster now, squishing me toward him. I have to sit on his lap, and Tobias's arms automatically wrap around me. He is still frantic. "Here, it your hand over my heart. Focus on the beats, calm and even." Tobias's shaky hand raises from around my hip to just over my heart. "Feel how calm the beat is?" I ask.

"No it's crazy." Tobias states.

"Well that has nothing to do with the tight space." I chuckle, trying to break some of his tension.

The scene soon changes again, and in front of me sits a woman tied to a chair. "Who is she?" I ask.

"No idea." Tobias replies. When I turn his way, he has a gun in his hand and someone holds another gun to his right temple. I gasp.

Tobias holds the gun in front of him, obviously knowing what to do. "Shoot her." The man holding the gun demands. Tobias aims the gun and closes his eyes when he pulls the trigger the scene changes again before any evidence of the lady's injury is evident.

Now, a plain Jane Abnegation house sits before me. I'm confused why this is part of his fear landscape. Before I can turn and give Tobias a confused look, Marcus, Tobias's father, appears holding a belt.

"This is for your own good." Marcus says monotonously. He brings the belt down, but Tobias dodges it. Another Marcus appears, also holding a belt. The chant the same phrase in unison. One by one, another Marcus appears, creating a circle around Tobias and I. When the first Marcus brings his belt down again, I stick my hand out stopping the belt from hitting Tobias. A stinging pain runs up my arm, but I ignore it since the fear landscape begins to disappear, as does the pain.

Tobias is sitting on the floor, but as soon as the simulation ends, he jumps up and hugs me, whispering in my ear how grateful he is for me helping him through that.

"Did you figure out why they call me Four?" Tobias asks after he steps away from me.

"Um... Four fears?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm kind of a legend." He replies bashfully. "Four is the lest amount of fears ever."

"Cool." I yawn.

"You need to go back to the dorms, trust me, you're going to need sleep." I follow Tobias back to the chasm. When we reach the rocky area, he leans down and gives me a gentle kiss. "I promise we'll talk more some other time. How about we meet here every night, although we may go to the train sometimes. Oh, and tomorrow night don't stay awake to come down here."

"Okay." I smile. "Sounds like a plan."

"Goodnight, Tris." Tobias says before kissing me on the forehead.

"Night." I reply. I walk back to the dorms, hoping Peter will not be waiting on me again tonight.

 **A/N Thanks for reading, please don't forget to name guess.**

 **-T**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Oooookay. I'm never going to be able to update Switch or DH. I'm not complaining, though! Keep up all the amazing reviews. 5 for one chapter and I update ASAP. Anyway thanks! *Disclaimer is on chapter 2... I think...**

 **Flashback in Beatrice's P.O.V.**

 _Jonah sighs then turns to Tobias. "Do you have scars on your back?" Jonah asks._

 _"Yes sir." Tobias answers._

 _"Would you mind showing me?" Jonah asks. Tobias looks unsure so I squeeze his hand under the table. Tobias slowly rises and pulls up his shirt to show the scars on his back._

 _"And what's your explanation for that, Marcus?" Jonah asks._

 _"Well..."_

 **Tobias (WHAT?! I know, biiiiiggg surprise⏤ and I'm not being sarcastic) P.O.V.**

"Well... his mother beat him." Marcus lies straight through his teeth. There are gasps throughout the small group in this room.

"That's not true!" I hear Beatrice say as her dad says, "If she beat him then why was he bawling over her death?!" I cannot talk my eyes off Marcus's smug and triumphant expression. I scowl at him and roll my eyes.

Jonah bangs his stick on the platform-table thing **(honestly don't know what it is called and let's say that is what an 8-year-old would think)** and the room grows silent.

"Andrew has a good point and said exactly what I was thinking: Tobias was obviously devastated over his mother's death. I would like to see one person devastated over their abuser's death. If Marcus did not abuse Tobias, and Evelyn, obviously, did not then who did?" Jonah asks. I look to Marcus, who's entire mask has fallen momentarily.

"Evelyn abused him in a different way, she made him believe he is perfect the was he way he his, and Tobias is _not_ perfect. As for the scars, he fell off a tree and the bark scratched his back. He was also attacked by an animal." Marcus says quickly.

"That is the most ridiculous excuse I have ever heard, Marcus. And you're under oath!" Jonah exclaims. "I don't care what you say. An eight-year-old is not going to lie about his father abusing him. You are guilty." The stick bangs again. "Court adjourned."

"You will pay for this." Marcus snarls to the Priors and I as he is pulled out by the guards.

I just wave to him emotionlessly. I no longer have any feelings for that man, only a deep rage that I should not have to feel, but I do.

* * *

 ** _Same day, just later, at night._**

Beatrice and I lay in her bed. "Thank you for being there of me today." I say quietly, trying to express as much gratitude as I feel.

"Of course, I couldn't stand to see you in that much pain. And, if I'm being honest, I think Marcus was driving everyone in that room crazy. I don't think he understands how bad of a liar he is." Beatrice answers with a hint of a smile playing on her lips at the end.

"You are a really good friend." I say.

"And so are you." Beatrice says. "And even if Mama and Dad see you as a son, and Caleb sees you as a brother, you are not my brother. You are my best friend."

"And you are mine." I say simply with a smile.

Beatrice rolls over and I watch as her breaths even out and she drifts off to sleep before I close my eyes and let sleep cover me like a blanket.

* * *

 ** _The next morning_**

All five of us sit at the table eating breakfast when there is a knock at the door. I look up at Mrs. Prior and she tells me it's fine for me to stay at the table. Beatrice stands up form beside me and goes to open the door.

"Good morning, are your parents and Tobias Eaton home?" I hear a lady ask politely.

"Yes, ma'am." Beatrice answers with the same politeness.

Beatrice comes into the dinning room with the lady trailing behind her. The lady has her dark brown hair pulled back into the standard Abnegation-style bun. She wears the same gray dress and shoes as every other Abnegation woman, but she seems more important. She is certainly not the typical worker at the volunteer headquarters.

"Good morning. I am Eleanor Brown, the child services worker here in Abnegation." She says with a nod toward Mr. and Mrs. Prior.

"Good morning. I assume we are here to discuss what will happen with Tobias." Mrs. Prior says.

"You would be correct." Eleanor says.

"Would you like my seat?" Mr. Prior says as he stands.

"No thank you, Andrew, this will not take long. Since Marcus Eaton is in jail, and Tobias's mother..." she trails off. "And there are no relatives in the Abnegation community as far as we can tell, Tobias Eaton needs a place to live, and we believe this will be the best place. We will do some observing with how he fits in here, and if we decide this is the best place for him, there is a very large chance that this is where Tobias will stay. Later today, one of my associates will be here to oversee this family."

"Thank you for informing us." Mr. Prior says.

"It was no problem. I will let you get back to your breakfast." Eleanor finishes.

Beatrice stands from her spot beside me and walks behind Eleanor.

Beatrice walks into the room, then Mrs. Prior begins to talk. "Tobias, after breakfast, I need you to move all of your things to Caleb's room. It will only be brief, but we need it to look like you have been in his room this whole time, not Beatrice's. You can move everything back once they have stopped overseeing us. Otherwise today needs to be the same as any other day."

"Yes ma'am." Beatrice, Caleb, and I say at the same time.

After breakfast has been eaten, I walk up the stairs and begin to move my things. When I come back down, Beatrice and Caleb are just finishing the dishes, and Mr. and Mrs. Prior are finished moving the table and chairs. A knock sounds on the door. Because I think assume it is the observing person, I decide I will get the door myself. When I open the door, I am staring into the eyes I have hated for my entire life, the eyes the haunt my nightmares. The eyes that are nearly identical to mine...

 **A/N Apparently I like to add cliffhangers to the end of chapters that are supposed to be fillers and are pretty much altogether boring... I don't know. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading! Remember: 5 reviews on one chapter and I update ASAP, a.k.a about 2 days unless there is a weekend. Oh and I planned to make this about 2,000 words but this is actually shorter than the last 3 chapters, only about 1,000 words. Sorry.**

 **-T**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Okay, wow! 10 chapters. The first time I reached 10 chapters on a FanFic, it took me 10 days and now it has taken me over 2 months, but I am much happier with this than DHS. On with the story.**

 _ **I am not Veronica**_ **Roth.**

 **Tobias's P.O.V. (twice in a row, what?)**

 _When I open the door, I am staring into the eyes I have hated for my entire life, the eyes the haunt my nightmares. The eyes that are nearly identical to mine..._

I cannot take my eyes off _those_ eyes. Then he talks, but it is not him. It is a woman, and the eyes are not the cold, terrible ones of my nightmares. Those eyes are softer.

"Hi, I am Thea. I am from here to oversee this family in regards to Tobias Eaton⏤" She trails off at the end as if she is not finished with her sentence. Something flashes in her eyes that I still can hardly look away from.

"I am Tobias you are welcome to come in." I say unsurely.

I do not trust this woman. Now that I actually look at her, she looks a little like me. She has dark hair, naturally tanned skin, and a turned up nose. Unlike me, both of her lips are full and her ears are normal. It is almost scary that she looks so much like me. I let it go, because there is no way she could be related to me. Eleanor just said this morning that I have no relatives in Abnegation, and this woman is definitely Abnegation.

I walk in front of the woman, Thea, and bring her into the living room, where Beatrice, Caleb, and their parents stand, looking toward the door. I see it in Beatrice's eyes when she sees Thea, she sees the eyes and the resemblance, too. I walk over to stand by Beatrice, and while Thea and Mr. Prior have a discussion over what will happen today.

"I noticed it, too." I whisper to Beatrice.

"Yeah she looks a lot like you." Beatrice whispers back.

"I thought she was _him_ when I first saw her because I only saw her eyes." I admit.

"I don't blame you."

Our whispered conversation ends, and just in time because the adults stop talking and turn to us.

"Just act the way you normally do and do the things you normally do. I will just stand back and watch." Thea says to Caleb, Beatrice, and I.

"Yes ma'am." We reply simultaneously.

Today is Tuesday, which should mean we have school, but since my living situation needs to be taken care of soon, we have the day off, again. Beatrice and Caleb are told they have homework, but I do not have school so I have nothing to do.

"Caleb, would you like to come work with me?" I hear Beatrice say from the doorway of Caleb's room, where I currently sit reading a book Caleb gave me.

"Sure, what are you working on right now?" Caleb asks.

"Multiplication." Beatrice answers.

"Oh, I have already finished that." Caleb says.

"I already went over multiplication facts and I think I know them pretty well." I say as I turn to Beatrice.

"Would you help me?" Beatrice asks. "I have trouble with multiplication."

"Sure." I answer before standing up and walking across the hall.

"I do not understand any of the multiplying by nine." Beatrice says after staring at the same problem, 9⨉4, for a few seconds.

"My mother taught me a trick." I state before holding up two hands. I put down my fourth finger to the left, and I show her that there is three fingers on one side and six on the other and explain that it means the answer is thirty-six.

"I think I understand..." Beatrice says quietly.

I notice that Thea has walked in. "Try it on this one." I say, pointing out another problem a little ways down the row. It is 9⨉6.

"So I do this." Beatrice mumbles as she puts her hands out. "And then I put this finger down." She puts down the correct finger, just on the wrong side. "So the answer is forty-five?" She asks me louder.

"No, you put down this finger," I say as I touch the finger. "instead of this one." I point to the correct finger.

"Oh, it's from the left, not the right." Beatrice concludes.

"Exactly." I say.

She continues on, pretty much without any trouble, getting most right after she thinks about it for a short amount of time.

I notice about thirty minutes later that Thea walks out of the room and across the hall.

"Finished!" Beatrice exclaims before adding in a tone that is the exact opposite of the original one: "Now on to Faction History."

"What do you have to do with that class?"

"Just read a chapter in that book." Beatrice says pointing to a rather large book beside her arm.

"Do you want to read it out-loud?" I ask. "You know, keep me from getting behind in school?"

"Sure, but it is just the virtues of each faction."

"Would they ever know if you skipped it?" I ask.

"Probably not." A sly grin appears on her angelic face. "I'm not going to do it." She declares. At least Thea was not in here to see that.

 **A/N Sorry its short wanted to update today.**

 **-T**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! Oh and thank you Charms22 for the indirect name idea. I just want to say, the trial was not traditional (which Jonah said as plain as day), and this whole situation is just going to happen. This would not usually happen in Abnegation so I think it is best that it seems dysfunctional and not normal. Plus I don't want to google this part on a school computer...**

 **Everyone can tell I'm not Veronica Roth, right?**

 **Tobias's P.O.V. (too much is going to happen in this that he is going to have specific feelings about)**

 _The same day, after supper_

Mr. Prior, Mrs. Prior, Caleb, Beatrice, and I go into the living room after we eat with Thea silently trailing behind us. Even after being around her all day, she is still a little unnerving to be around. She just looks a little too much like me. I can tell everyone else has noticed, too.

"Good news, Priors and Tobias, everything seems to be great around here and the perfect place for Tobias to live. I have a good feeling he will be able to stay here, but I am not my boss so there are no promises." Thea announces after we are all settled.

"That is great news." Mr. Prior says with a smile.

"Definitely." Beatrice agrees.

"I am finished here, so I will be leaving given there are no questions." Thea says.

"I do have a question." Mrs. Prior says.

"And that would be?" Thea asks with a smile.

"Is there any possibility that you could be related to Tobias?" _Wow, that was blunt._ I think as I hear Mrs. Prior's question.

Thea sighs. "I am not supposed to say anything, but yes. I am. Tobias here is my half-brother." _Wait, what?_

"What do you mean?" Beatrice asks.

"I mean that my mother is Eunice Johnson, Evelyn's twin sister." Thea pauses to let the information sink in. She did just drop a bomb on this house. "Before Marcus and Evelyn came here, to Abnegation, they were in Erudite. Marcus fell in love with my mother, and she got pregnant with me before Marcus left. My mother was supposed to go with him, but she was in love with someone else, so she stayed. Instead, my aunt, Evelyn, went because she was in love with Marcus. Little did anyone know how abusive Marcus would turn out to be."

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Mr. Prior says after a minute of our stunned silence. "you are Tobias's cousin and his half-sister?"

"Yes sir." Thea answers.

"Wow." I whisper. That is a lot to take in.

"I am going to try as hard as I can to convince my boss that this is the best place for Tobias, because I truly believe it is. I want what is best for him and this is what is best for him." Thea says.

"Does Marcus know about you?" Mrs. Prior asks.

"I do not think so, and I would like it to stay that way." Thea says. "From what I have heard, that man will do anything to get what he wants, and he is capable of keeping Tobias away from here if he finds out who I am.

* * *

 **Oof, I have had that brewing for a little while and I'm glad to finally drop that bomb on y'all.**

 _Two days later_

Beatrice, Caleb, and I have just finished getting everything ready for supper when Mr. Prior comes in. We all sit at the table, fix our plates, and say grace before Mr. Prior speaks. It is very nerve-racking given the fact that we will find out if I can live here today.

"Good news, Tobias, you can live here from now until your choosing day." I cannot stop the wide smile that appears on my face.

"Yay!" Beatrice says from beside me. "Oh, sorry for speaking." She apologizes after seeing Caleb's glare.

"It's fine, honey. We are all excited." Mrs. Prior says.

* * *

 **Caleb's P.O.V. (what? I know, right?)**

"It's fine, honey. We are all excited." Mom says after I scold Beatrice.

The thing is, Mom is wrong. I am not excited. Now there is another child in this house that I will have to scold and teach to be a better Abnegation. It is all because of that _sister_ of mine. I do not want _Tobias_ here! Mom and Dad have been so preoccupied with _him_ lately that they have not even allowed us to go to school! I have not seen my best friend, Susan, in nearly two weeks. I just wish everything would go back to normal before _Tobias_ showed up at our door bloodied and bruised.

It does not help that my plan to get rid of _him_ fell through, either. The night Marcus barged into our house, I knew Marcus was downstairs. I tried to get _Tobias_ to go back with Marcus where _he_ could just die and leave us alone for the rest of our lives by yelling Tobias from the living room doorway when Marcus was only a few feet away from me. Instead, I have to live with both of them for the next eight years. _Why can I not be older?_

And the worst thing is, Beatrice worships _him_ , and Mom and Dad have said he is like a son to them. I _am their_ only _son!_ _Why can they not see that?_

H _e_ is _not_ a brother to me, and never will be. _He_ has stolen too many things from me and is _way_ too comfortable here. I cannot wait for _him_ to move _his_ things _out_ of my room, or better yet, _my_ house!

* * *

 **Oof, that got dark. I may have been listening to The Muffin Song, though so that's where die came from...**

 **Now to Beatrice P.O.V.**

"It's fine, honey. We are all excited." Mama says after Caleb scolds me.

The thing is, Mama is wrong. I am thrilled! I can tell Tobias is, too. Now I will have my best friend with me at all times, and there is no way that _father_ of his will ever get to him again, either. I just wish they would have killed him instead of putting him in prison. At least he is not free to barge into our house anymore, though.

Caleb sits beside me quietly. He does not seem excited. I wonder why.

 **A/N There are a lot of author's notes in here, but I wanted to put _something_ in there to break that tension. I really like this chapter, though I shouldn't. What do y'all think of Thea and Caleb? Again thanks to TheArtlessRose for the inspiration.**

 **-T**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Sorry this is way late, but I had problems with my Mac and the IT guy had it during my writing time. Also I have had a lot of things ging on and homework and nosy people. Disclaimer is on chapter 2 (maybe?).**

 **Umm... let's say CALEB P.O.V. (and that umm meant I forgot my plans for this because it has been too long since I was in my writing mode.)**

 _ **June two years later**_

I walk down the stairs just to see my sister sitting in the living room with _him._ Over the past two years, those two have become closer, while my hatred for Tobias has become much greater. I now dislike Beatrice with every bone in my body, and it will soon majorly dislike her. I have everyone fooled though. Just like how I plan to leave Abnegation and go to Erudite. Everyone thinks I am the perfect Abnegation. Jokes on them.

I have tried to work ways to get rid of Tobias into our everyday life, but the problem is that Mom and Dad _love_ him. They focus on making him happy and do not care how I feel. Beatrice is in the middle of the scale of parent-care, but, unlike me, she does not care. She is just like them and only wants _Tobias_ happy. It is sickening.

One of the things I have done to get rid of Tobias was trying to talk Marcus Eaton into escaping prison. One time while we were visiting the Factionless and handing out supplies, I snuck to the prison. I tried to talk to Marcus and figure out how to let him escape. That, however did not work. Because I am not family, I was not allowed in to visit him, and there were too many cameras in the drab building for me to have a chance to sneak in. I have to be careful, though, because Dad is now the leader of Abnegation and finds out about _everything._

I have nearly lost count of all the thing _that child_ has done to ruin my life. Because of him convicting Marcus, Dad became the leader of Abnegation and has even less time to pay attention to Tobias and Beatrice, much less me. Mom is going crazy between being the manager of the volunteer center and attending Dad's work dinners and cooking for the meetings. That means that when she comes home, she pretty much goes straight to bed and ignores Tobias, Beatrice, and, most importantly, me.

Usually, my whole brain takes over, and I quickly figure out how to solve my problem. But my brain also comes up with all the things that could go wrong. When it comes to getting rid of my biggest problem, Tobias, there is more things that could go wrong than right. It is just not worth this risk, yet.

Mom, Dad, Beatrice, _him_ , and I walk into the doors of the Hub, where the Choosing Ceremony is held. A few Factionless litter in a nearby alley. I just wish I were not Abnegation so I would not have to bother with them.

"Hey, Dad, why do the sixteen-year-old Factionless not choose in the ceremony?" Beatrice asks, her eyes turned toward the dark alley.

"I do not know. That is a good question."

We take the stairs up to the main room where the ceremony is held. Dad has to branch off, him being the main leader of the city. The rest of us go to where the Abnegation members and younger children sit, above all the sixteen-year-olds. Mom sits beside me with Beatrice and Tobias on her other side. I do not listen to anything that is going on because I am too busy watching the Erudites and how they act. They are so amazing, and I love to watch them. They will, without a doubt, be my future faction.

Soon, the ceremony is over and we file down the stairs after the insane Dauntless, sickening Amity, loud Candor, and amazing Erudite leave because we are Abnegation and that is what we _"have to do."_ It makes me want to throw up. Beatrice is as happy-go-lucky as ever with a silent but smiling Tobias beside her, while I stand here keeping up my Abnegation mask while rolling my eyes and scowling on the inside. I cannot wait until I can leave this awful faction in six years to this day.

* * *

 **I'll give you a break from that psychopath.**

 **Beatrice's P.O.V.**

As the Choosing Ceremony drags on, my eyes begin to drift to the Dauntless every few minutes. I think Tobias has noticed.

"You want to go to Dauntless, don't you?" Tobias whispers to me. He sits on my left next to Robert Black, our neighbor who is our age.

"Maybe." I shrug in response.

"Quiet you two." Mama whispers to us from my right.

"Yes ma'am." We reply.

I notice Caleb is looking toward the Erudite, but I do not watch him for long. He is probably just thinking of how self-centered those know-it-alls are. I, on the other hand, just think of how stuck-up they are. I do not think I will ever be half the Abnegation that Caleb and Tobias are.

Speaking of Tobias, in the past two years, we have become inseparable. That is a good thing because nearly everyone knows about the whole abusing situation, and I need to be there for Tobias when anyone mentions his past. I think I have become a sort of life-line for him; I always seem to know when he needs someone there for him and I always rush to his side.

He has settled into school just as easily as he settled into our family ⏤ without a hitch. Since the day Thea, Tobias's half sister and cousin, came to evaluate our family, we have seen a pretty significant amount of her. She is very nice and I can tell both Thea and Tobias enjoy getting to know one another. Thea comes to our house to eat lunch every Sunday after church and at least once for supper during the week.

I am pulled our of my reverie by movement all around me. The ceremony must be over. I stand and walk out with my family. I must have been thinking longer than I thought since Abnegation is the only faction left in the Hub. Dad meets Mama, Caleb, Tobias, and me outside for the walk back home. For June it is cool, but it is, by no means, cool out. The weather is perfect and there is a slight breeze to blow away a lot of the humidity. Even though it feels warm to me in my heavy clothing, it does not appear to be for the Factionless. They are huddled in balls on the sidewalk between Abnegation and the rest of the city. Thin blankets cover them. They beg us for food.

As we pass a large building that must have been a warehouse, I see a fire through one of the broken windows. In the fire's glow I catch a glimpse of someone that looks strangely familiar. By the time I turn back around to catch another glance at the unknown woman, she is gone. I turn back around trying to dismiss the feeling, but I cannot. Tobias notices something is on my mind and gives me a questioning look, but I wave him off and whisper, "I'll tell you later."

* * *

I sit up in my bed abruptly, so much so that I wake Tobias. I finally thought of who the woman I saw looked like. That was none other than...

 **A/N Who do y'all think that was? Cuz I definitely don't know... Thanks for all the review last chapter. I know this was about a normal update, but this would have taken like two weeks or more if I would have updated Switch or DH first so yeah. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **-T**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I'm so sorry for not updating sooner; I have a lot going on. I doubt there will be anything in the upcoming week because this is my schedule:  
Monday- Student Council trip (softball game got cancelled because its COOOLLLDDDD)  
Tuesday- Softball game **  
**Wednesday- Church (only day I won't leave school during my writing time)**  
 **Thursday: Orthodontist appointment**  
 **Friday: Softball game**  
 **Disclaimer on chapter 2-ish**

 **Now time to the actually interesting part in Beatrice's P.O.V. and 2 years in the future (Beatrice and Tobias are 12 years old):**

 _ **June, after school in the Factionless sector**_

Mom, Tobias, and I are in the Factionless sector of the city handing out food and cold water. Many of the people out here are drenched in sweat with bright red faces. It is steaming hot outside today and I am covered in a thin layer of sweat. Sadly these robes are so thick, and I honestly wish I were a Factionless right now so I could be in shorts and a tank top. However, I am in boots, pants, a shirt, and a robe. Tobias and I have been complaining about the heat to one another quietly since we stepped outside the door at school. We really are selfish. While we were in a cool building with cold water, these Factionless have been out in the smoldering sun with nothing.

I turn around when I hear a voice that is obviously dry say, "Excuse me?"

I am met with eyes that I have not seen in two years. The night of the choosing ceremony two years ago. The night I saw Evelyn Eaton. The night I saw a dead woman. **(that would have been a nice chiffhanger...)**

"Mrs. Eaton?" I ask, which piques Tobias's attention beside me. I told him that night as soon as it hit me who I saw.

"Who?" She asks.

"Mom?" Tobias asks.

"I do not believe so..." She trails off.

"Then who are you?" I ask. As I say that, I faintly hear Mom yell for Tobias and me.

"Eunice Johnson." She replies.

"Evelyn's twin sister?" I ask, receiving a nod. "So you're Tobias's aunt?" I get another nod.

"Why are you here?" Tobias asks.

"I had to leave. My husband was abusive and becoming Factionless was my only escape.

"Wow. Have you seen Thea?" Tobias asks.

"My daughter?"

"Yes. We met her four years ago when my family got custody of Tobias." I explain.

"I heard Marcus was in jail because he abused my sister and you." Eunice gently says to Tobias.

By this time, Mom has walked over to see what has us so entertained.

"Evelyn?" Mom asks.

"No, Eunice, Evelyn's twin." Mom nods her head in understanding.

"Would you like to join us for diner tonight?" Mom asks. "Thea is coming over and I'm sure you and Tobias would like to get to know one another."

"That would be nice, but are you sure I would not be intruding?" Eunice asks.

"Yes, I'm sure." Mom assures her.

"Then I would be honored." Eunice says with a smile.

"We are almost done here so would you like to just follow us?" Mom inquires.

"That would be great."

We quickly finish with the Factionless and see Thea walking toward our house while we walk down the cracked sidewalk.

"Thea!" I call as loud as Abnegation will allow.

She turns at her name and recognition likes up her face when she sees Tobias, Mom, and me. She stops and we hurry toward her. When we are about ten feet from Thea, she notices Eunice.

"Mom?" Thea says uncertainly.

"Thea." Eunice says happily.

"I don't mean to pry, but why are you not in Erudite?" Thea asks.

"I am Factionless now and Beatrice here found me." Eunice says.

"I do not believe I told you my name." I say in the following silence.

"Your mom was calling your name." Eunice states.

"Oh yeah, you were Erudite. You just seem so Abnegation at times." I say.

"Actually my aptitude was for Abnegation, I just felt the need to escape Marcus, and Evelyn was all too eager to go with him, knowing full-well he would be abusive." This causes not only me, but also Thea, Tobias, and Mom to gasp.

"Sh-she willingly went with him?" Tobias asks with a shaking voice.

"I'm sorry, honey, but she did." Eunice says while rubbing Tobias's back gently.

"As much as I would like to stand here and talk, Andrew will be home soon, and Caleb should have dinner made." Mom says.

The short walk back home is filled with questions and answers from Eunice, Tobias, and Thea. I occasionally speak up, but try to let the family get to know one another. Mom and I hang behind and I explain to her what happened when we met Eunice.

"Ms. Johnson?" I ask as we turn onto the sidewalk of our house.

"Call me Aunt Eunice, Beatrice."

"Okay, Aunt Eunice, do you think Abnegation would allow you to come live in the faction?" I ask.

"Oh, I do not even want to ask because I would not want to intrude." Aunt Eunice answers.

"Oh, I am sure it would be no problem, Andrew is the leader and Marcus's old house is empty." Mom says. "If you would ask him, I'm sure he could set something up."

"Oh, I really would not want to cause any trouble."

"It truly would not be." Mom continues to push.

"I will think about it." Eunice concludes.

"Okay I'll leave you at that." Mom says.

By this time, we have stepped into the living room and the smell of plain Abnegation food slaps me in the face.

"Thank you so much for cooking." Mom says to Caleb as he sets the table.

The front door opens soon after and Dad steps in.

Caleb notices Eunice quickly and grabs another plate. Tobias grabs a chair and I get silverware. Once we are all settled with food in front of us and a prayer spoken, Dad speaks up. "Given the resemblance, I would say that this lovely lady is related to Tobias and Thea."

"As a matter of fact, you would be right." Mom says.

"I am Eunice Johnson, Thea's mom and Tobias's aunt." Aunt Eunice introduces herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Dad says. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you come to be here?"

"Oh, it's no problem." Eunice begins. "I have been living with the Factionless for the past three years. My husband, like Marcus, was abusive. he did not become abusive until after Thea left. I had to get away from him, and that's how I came to be Factionless. Today, I met Tobias and Beatrice in the hot sun while they passed out water. We began talking after they made the mistake of calling me Evelyn, and, soon, Natalie came and also met me. She invited me for dinner so I could get to know Tobias and catch up with my daughter."

"Wow, that's quiet a story. How would you feel if I tried to set you up here in Abnegation. Marcus's old house is just next door, and it is still empty. I'm sure no one would mind that you came here ⏤ " Dad begins.

"No, no. I could not intrude and I have already assured your wife of that." Eunice cuts Dad off.

"No, no, you would be no trouble." Dad states.

"If you insist." Eunice says with a grateful smile.

I am happy for Tobias that he will have his aunt around. He is very important to me, and I love seeing my best friend happy. No matter how hard I try, I cannot see him as anything but a best friend. Not a brother. Not someone who lives in my house. Nothing but my best friend. I do not thing I ever want that to change.

 **A/N I'm have about 3 things decided to work in before Choosing Day in 4 years, so if you have a suggestion, trust me, my ears are open and I will try to work it all in. Sorry that this is pretty boring, though. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Right now, I will update when I can and it will have NOTHING to do with reviews, even if they are greatly appreciated.**

 **-T**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Working on this in any extra time that I will be left alone. I need to address some things:**

 **First of all, Not So Cliche, you caught on to my original plan, but I changed my mind because I like Eunice. I originally planned to make Eunice be Evelyn but pretending to be Eunice (does that make sense?).**

 **Also, goldensnitch1, for once in my life, I have a plan and I will stick to it. That means Tobias will NOT be asking for permission to marry Beatrice before Choosing Day because they might not even leave... Only future chapters will tell.**

 **Finally, Charms22, Caleb can't get what he wants, can he? Also I have plans that I most likely WILL NOT budge on. :)**

 **Disclaimer is SOMEWHERE...**

 **Caleb's P.O.V. (mwa hahahaha)**

 _ **No time skip**_

I hear the door open. _Oh great, my "family" is home._ I think to myself. I hate them more than ever. Beatrice and Tobias are the golden children, stealing all the attention from the real golden child, _me_. I always ensure that I am the perfect Abnegation to keep from raising suspicion about me transferring to Erudite. I want it to be real betrayal, not like Beatrice and Tobias who will definitely transfer, and everyone knows that. I finish setting the table and notice a strange woman standing in the living room with that Thea woman, Beatrice, Tobias, and Mom. My Erudite curiosity almost gets the best of me, but I hold it back and grab an extra plate while Beatrice gets silverware and Tobias gets a chair.

Just as the three of us finish, the door opens. _Please be Marcus._ I silently pray. Sadly, it is Dad. Each of us sit down in our places and Dad says a prayer. Once we are all settled and with food, Dad speaks up. "Given the resemblance, I would say that this lovely lady is related to Tobias and Thea."

"As a matter of fact, you would be right." Mom says.

"I am Eunice Johnson, Thea's mom and Tobias's aunt." _Another Eaton? I want to kill myself!_

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Dad says. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you come to be here?"

"Oh, it's no problem." Eaton Number Three begins. "I have been living with the Factionless for the past three years. My husband, like Marcus, was abusive. he did not become abusive until after Thea left. I had to get away from him, and that's how I came to be Factionless. Today, I met Tobias and Beatrice in the hot sun while they passed out water. We began talking after they made the mistake of calling me Evelyn, and, soon, Natalie came and also met me. She invited me for dinner so I could get to know Tobias and catch up with my daughter."

"Wow, that's quiet a story. How would you feel if I tried to set you up here in Abnegation. Marcus's old house is just next door, and it is still empty. I'm sure no one would mind that you came here ⏤ " Dad begins. _Nooooooooo!_

"No, no. I could not intrude and I have already assured your wife of that." She cuts Dad off. _Tell him, Eunice._ Maybe she isn't so bad.

"No, no, you would be no trouble." Dad states. _No, no, Dad, what are you doing?_

"If you insist." Eaton Number Three says with a devilish smile.

For the rest of the dinner, I am quiet, but for me quiet does not mean much. Quiet means I am fuming on the inside. I have no idea what everyone else is saying because I am in too deep with my fuming thoughts.

"Caleb, Caleb?" I hear Beatrice beside me. She is shaking my shoulder, which is the only thing that brings me out of my trance.

I have to stop myself before I snap at her. "Yes, sister?" I ask kindly.

"What did that chicken do to you?" She asks looking down at my plate.

I look down, too, and see that I have basically murdered it. I would like to do that to everyone in this room except for Mom and Dad. Then I could have all of their attention. Not Beatrice. Not Tobias. Not any Eaton.

"Oh, umm there is a layer of fat on the bottom I was having trouble cutting through." I lied to Beatrice.

"Oh, okay." She says with a hint of suspicion before returning to the other conversation as I concentrate on my plain with Marcus tonight.

Once everyone stands, I do. The adults head into the living room while Tobias, Beatrice, and I walk into the kitchen carrying the dishes and silverware.

"You guys can go ahead, I will take care of all this." I say kindly, trying to play it off as being selfless, not getting rid of them.

"No, you don't have to do it all on your own, Caleb." Beatrice says.

"I insist." I say sternly.

"But ⏤" Tobias begins to say.

I cut him off. "It's selfish to argue."

"Okay, fine." Then say in unison. _They are so gross._

Soon I hear their voices in the living room mixing in with the adult's, which makes me lightly smile. I finish up in the kitchen quickly and ask my parents for permission to do "homework" up in my room. Really, I am going to go up there, shower, then sneak out.

 **Beatrice's P.O.V. (y'all can't find out what happens just yet... *evil grin*)**

 _ **The next day, after school**_

I could tell that Tobias, Thea, and Eunice had a great time last night, and I cannot wait to see more of them bonding in the future. He has barely been capable of wiping that goofy smile from his face all day, which, in turn, has given me a goofy smile. We are currently walking home from school with Caleb, and talking about what chores we need to do.

I noticed Caleb has been acting a little odd today, and I do not know why so I have pushed it to the back of my mind in order to focus on the chores I need to do once home. Tobias and I will clean the bathrooms and kitchen, then cook supper while Caleb cleans the living room and dining room and dusts the downstairs.

When we get home, Tobias and I quickly drop our bags in the closet and go upstairs, leaving Caleb where he is. **(just realized it's July... Let's pretend they have year-around school. I actually don't know if they do or not but that sounds Abnegation-like so yeah :) )** I walk into the bathroom behind Tobias carrying the mop and bucket. Tobias quickly fills the bucket as I get the sponges and cleaners.

"I wish we got the summer off school like the Amity, Candor, and Dauntless." I state.

"Yeah, that would be great, but I actually like it. This way we do not have to volunteer all summer long while our parents are gone." Tobias says casually. I love how easily he calls my parents his. Some people may not like that, but I do. It really makes it feel like he enjoys being here. I know he does, but hearing him say that means so much more.

"You make a point." I say.

"I always do."

This makes the two of us laugh. "Laughter is selfish." Caleb says from behind me.

That makes me jump, and from the corner of my eye, I see Tobias jump, too.

"Sorry Caleb." I say looking down.

"No you aren't." He says harshly.

"Yes I am." I argue.

"Arguing is selfish, also. I told you so last night." Caleb is scaring me right now.

"Caleb, I really am sorry."

"Stop the lying!" He yells in an Abnegation yell.

I really do not mean to be acting so selfish, but I cannot help it. I really do not fit here. I see Tobias inch toward me, and he seems tense.

"Be careful." He whispers in a threatening voice.

That really scares me.

"Whispering is also selfish." Caleb says in a deathly quiet and even voice.

Before I can react, there is pain in my stomach. _Did Caleb just..._

 **A/N One of my signature bad cliffhangers. :) Sorry. What do you think Caleb was doing when he snuck out? I'm pretty sure I made it easy to guess. What did he do to our poor, innocent Beatrice? What will happen next? What did y'all think? I will update next time I can.**

 **-T**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I have an announcement, (a sad one...) this story will be put on hold in 50-ish days because I will not be able to write over the summer. I may manage a chapter or 2 in the 3 months but I will be on my iPad and it will be written awfully. Anyway, I have not had to play softball this week, but I have been swamped with homework and tests because it's the end of the 9-weeks. Disclaimer I think is on chapter 2.**

 **Tobias's P.O.V.**

 _ **No time skip**_

 _"Laughter is selfish." Caleb says from behind Beatrice._

 _That makes me jump, and from the corner of my eye, I see Beatrice jump, too._

 _"Sorry Caleb." she say looking down._

 _"No you aren't." He says harshly._

 _"Yes I am." She argues, which is a bad idea. Caleb is kind of reminding me of Marcus right now. That scares me._

 _"Arguing is selfish, also. I told you so last night." Caleb says harshly._

 _"Caleb, I really am sorry."_

 _"Stop the lying!" He yells in an Abnegation yell._

 _I inch toward Beatrice, feeling the need to be at her side like she always has been to me._

 _"Be careful." I whisper in a threatening voice._

 _"Whispering is also selfish." Caleb says in a deathly quiet and even voice, this time to me. I involuntarily flinch, scared of what is happening._

 _Before I can react, I see Beatrice stumble back. Did Caleb just..._

* * *

Did Caleb just punch Beatrice? _No, no this cannot be happening._

I am repulsed, and by the expression on Beatrice's face, she is, too.

"What was that for!" I yell quietly.

"To teach both of you to be more Abnegation and follow the rules." Caleb replies as if nothing happened. But something did. This is definitely _not_ good.

"I will try harder." Beatrice says in a strained voice.

"Trying is not good enough." Caleb states.

"I will be better."

"Still not good enough." Caleb says. I sit here quietly watching the siblings interact. I want to jump in, but I am rooted to the spot and, quiet frankly, scared.

"I will be the perfect Abnegation." Beatrice says, her voice finally back to normal.

Caleb raises his hand like he will slap Beatrice, and I jump forward a few inches, prepared to take the hit. He looks at me and a slight smirk appears on his face, almost as if he wants to make me interfere, but I do not care if that is what he wats or not, because I will not stand by and watch Beatrice get hurt. "You would be a better Abnegation if you would finish cleaning the bathroom before Mom and Dad get home." Caleb says before turning around. "Oh, and Beatrice," he says when he turns around at the top of the stairs, "speak a word of this to our parents and you will regret it."

"I won't." Beatrice answers.

Once we hear Caleb downstairs working, Beatrice turns to me with frantic eyes.

"It will be fine. He probably just had a bad day at school." I reassure her quietly, even if I do not believe a word I just said.

"But he reminded me of Marcus." Beatrice whispers.

"I know, trust me, I know." I say as I wrap her small figure in a tight hug.

"I feel like I should tell Mom." Beatrice whispers after a couple silent minutes of work.

"I know, me, too."

"But you heard him." Beatrice continues.

"I did." I say.

"Tobias! What do we do?" Her voice is quiet but frantic.

"I do not know, but we will find out."

"It is going to get hard for us to begin Dauntless training." Beatrice says after another silent minute or two.

"I had not even thought of that." I say. Just the prospect brings a smile to my face.

This morning, Mom (as Mrs. Prior has insisted I call her) told Beatrice and I why we think we could fit into more than one faction.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Beatrice, Tobias, I need to talk to the two of you for a second." Mom calls to us from outside our bedroom door._

 _"Yes, Mom?" Beatrice asks when we step out of the door._

 _"Remember when I told you there was something important I needed to tell you, but you were not yet old enough?" By this time we have drifted into the room and Mom sits in the desk chair while Beatrice and I sit beside one another on the bed._

 _"Yes." We answer in unison._

 _"Well you two do fit into more than one faction. That is called Divergence. It means you will have an aptitude for more than one faction. I assume the two of you plan to transfer to Dauntless?" Mom begins._

 _Through the shock and confusion of what she said, Beatrice and I answer, "Yes, ma'am," in unison._

 _"Okay, good. I transferred here from Dauntless." Beatrice and I both gasp. "I can help the two of you train, but we will have to do it in the middle of the night."_

 _"Really?" Beatrice asks with a hopeful smile._

 _"Really." Mom answers. "The only thing is: you two are going to have to learn how to hide your Divergence in Dauntless because they kill Divergents."_

 _We gasp again. "So is there anything else different about Divergents?" Beatrice asks._

 _"Yes, they are aware during simulations, which you will have to go through in Dauntless, but I will explain that when Caleb is not near us."_

 _"Why do you know so much about Divergents?" I ask as she stands up._

 _"Because I am. Now get ready for school, you two." Mom says before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her._

* * *

 _ **Flashback over**_

Beatrice and I quickly finish cleaning the bathroom, and head downstairs to clean the half-bath then the kitchen. Caleb does his chores. Soon the adults are home and we eat supper in the normal silence. I wish my Aunt Eunice and Thea were here. Last night was definitely more fun than the normal Abnegation supper.

 **A/N A little under 1,000 words, which I am sad about but I feel like a lot happened in this. So now they know they are Divergent... humm. Thoughts? Ideas? (I could use some drama ideas)**

 **-T**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Sorry for making y'all wait, teachers are mean at the end of the nine weeks... Disclaimer is on chapter 2 (? does ANYONE know? I'm too lazy to look).**

 **Beatrice's** **P.O.V.**

 _ **Two weeks later**_

The door slams to a close just as I finish dusting Caleb's bedroom. I'm glad I finished in time, but I am worried Tobias did not.

I hurry down the creaky stairs. And into the living room scared of what I will find. Caleb seems to be in a better mood than lately, but I have learned that can change in the snap of a finger.

The past two weeks, Caleb has been very irascible. He has begun to hit, shove, and slap Tobias and me but mostly me. The only time Tobias gets touched is when he is trying to save me. Luckily, there has been no sign of a belt yet, though. I hope there will not be one. Every time I am hit, it is because I am not being selfless enough. No matter how hard I try, I am not good enough, and I never will be. Those words have been said to me so much in the past two weeks that I believe them, unlike I used to.

Tobias and I have begun to train with Mom in the middle of the night in an abandoned building in the Factionless sector. No one uses it, and it is near our house. Tobias is a natural while I need some help. Mom is a great teacher, though, and I am catching up to Tobias the Great.

Tobias is in the living room, sweeping the dust into the pan and carrying it to the kitchen when I walk in. Caleb comes into the room soon after I do. I hope he does not catch where the broom is.

"Good afternoon." I say with a slight smile.

"Good afternoon, Beatrice." Caleb greets in an evil tone. "Where is Tobias?"

"Right here." Tobias says from behind me and to my right.

"Where were you?" Caleb asks.

"In the kitchen. I got out some chicken to thaw for dinner." Tobias lies easily.

"Okay, good job." Caleb says. "I need to go up to my room and do some homework."

"We'll see you at dinner." I say in a level voice, but inside my head, I am talking in a hopeful voice.

Caleb turns toward the doorway. I pray he does not notice the broom by the doorway. My prays are left unanswered.

"WHAT IS THE BROOM DOING STILL OUT?" Caleb yells.

"Um, I did not get a chance to get it out. I was taking too much time getting out the chicken." Tobias says.

Caleb turns from me to Tobias with a very angry expression on his face. "Caleb, it was my fault." I say, but I do not know what lie to make up as to why it was my fault. "I was being selfish and made us late getting home, so Tobias did not have enough time to get the floors cleaned and everything picked up." I lie.

I lie successfully. Caleb turns to me, and, if it is even possible, turns madder. "YOU DID WHAT?" He yells.

"I made us late."

"That's it. Take off your shirt and bend over." Caleb says in a deceivingly even voice.

"Y-yes sir." I say, my voice tremulous.

"Now!" He says when I struggle to get my shirt off. I cannot help it. My hands are shaking too much.

"Caleb, you cannot do this. It was my fault. Beatrice was covering for me." Tobias says in a weak effort to save the situation. If I did not know he is telling the truth, I would think he is lying.

Caleb does not even spare a glance to Tobias.

"Tobias, just stop, let it happen." I say.

"B-but⏤" Tobias starts but stops himself after seeing my face.

I bend over and I hear as Caleb takes the belt off his jeans. I pray that Mom or Dad will get home early for some reason, any reason, but I know they will not be home for at least an hour.

"This will teach you to become selfless." Caleb says before the belt comes down on my perfect back. I hold back a scream, knowing that is best from what Tobias tells me about Marcus. I draw blood in my cheek the next time the belt hits me. I see Tobias paralyzed, obviously in fear, at the sight. I know his worst dream is coming true and there is nothing he can do about it.

The nest time I hear the belt whip through the air and hear it hit flesh, I feel nothing. I look up and Tobias is wearing Caleb's belt as a bracelet.

Caleb turns to him which a murderous expression. I am terrified of what will happen.

"Do you want to take her place?" Caleb asks.

"Gladly." Tobias says.

"Good because that is never going to happen." Caleb answers.

Suddenly, I get it. Caleb does not care what I do. He only wants to get to Tobias. Caleb knows the best way to get to Tobias is through me.

"Stop." I say.

Both boys turn to look at me. Their expressions are the exact opposite, though. Caleb's is beyond murderous while Tobias's is fearful.

"What did you say?" Caleb asks.

"You heard me." I challenge. _Probably_ not _a good idea._

The belt comes back down on my back. Yep, not a good idea.

The pain is indescribable. It is like my back is numb, stiff, and on fire. The sound of my flesh being torn and the belt whipping through the air makes me want to throw up.

I do not know how many times I am hit before I black out.

* * *

I wake up to see worried blue eyes staring into mine. Everything that happened rushes back to me and I involuntarily shudder.

"Are you okay?" Tobias whispers.

"I will be." I answer. "Thank you for taking that hit for me." I say with a weak smile.

"It was no problem." Tobias says with a weak smile of his own.

I stand up with his help and smile. Then I hug him. He lightly wraps his around my petite figure. We have hugged countless times, but this time something feels different. _I cannot like Tobias, can I?_

* * *

 **Tobias's P.O.V.**

I help Beatrice stand. I cannot take my mind off how she got beat and that I just watched her. In fear. I am supposed to be cooking supper right now, and the fact that the cooking food is left unattended scares me, but I forget all about it when Beatrice wraps her arms around me. It feels different. Do I like her? Surely not. Right?

 **A/N I am going to end it here. So, do you guys think they should get together in Abnegation or in Dauntless. Because I have a plan for Dauntless but I kinda don't wanna wait... (Notice the decline in my grammar) Upon further investigation, the disclaimer IS on chapter 2. (Yay, me!) See y'all ASAP.**

 **-T**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N WOW! The reviews last chapter were amazing! Everyone HATES Caleb, but I don't like him, therefore I can't make him nice. I meant to get this chapter up like 5 days ago, and another one yesterday and one today. Pretty much I woke up too late to get any typing time yesterday and I spent all of study hall watching youtube with one of my friends. Sorry.**

 **Beatrice's P.O.V.**

 _ **One week**_ **later**

In the past week, Caleb has beat me twice. The day after he did the first time, and again last night. I woke up this morning with a stiff back.

Ever since my first beating, everything has been awkward between Tobias and me. I think I like him, but I doubt he could feel the same. Even if he did, we are in Abnegation and Mom and Dad see him as a son⏤ everything would be weird.

It is currently lunch time at school, and I am walking down the hall to the cafeteria with Tobias when a boy who looks about our age jumps in front of us. He has dark skin and a goofy smile on his face. Based on the black clothing he wears, I assume he is Dauntless. Tobias and I part like the Red Sea and walk around him. As we walk past him, he grabs our arms and drags us down a hallway. I would scream, but he does not see dangerous. Tobias must have the same thought because he is also silent. As I am being dragged, I wince because it is hurting my back.

"Can you please stop dragging us?" I ask. "We will follow you."

Immediately, my arm is dropped and the pain in my back lessens.

"Who are you?" Tobias asks.

"Uriah Petrad, at your service." He salutes as he says this. I giggle.

"Why did you drag us down a hallway?" I ask.

"Because I was told to."

"What does that mean?" I ask. He is very vague.

"My mother told me to."

"Why?" Tobias asks.

"I am Dauntless."

"I can see that." I say with a roll of my eyes.

"Okay, fine. I'll stop having fun with the two of you."

"Good. Now explain." Tobias says.

"Natalie is your mother, right?" Uriah says, looking at me. I nod. "Natalie used to be Dauntless, and she was my mom's best friend. She found my mother and told her that either I or my brother, Zeke, needed to find one of you and help you."

"Help us with?" I ask.

"Training for Dauntless, duh."

"Oh, okay." I say.

"So meet me in front of the school every night at midnight. I will take you with me and help you train to get into Dauntless four years from now." Uriah continues.

"You aren't going to kill us, right?" I ask.

"Not intentionally." He says with a wicked smile. Tobias and I must make a strange face because he quickly wipes the grin off his face and says," I'm joking. Seriously joking." He sounds dead serious, so I laugh. Tobias does, too.

"When do we start?" Tobias asks excitedly. I smile at his enthusiasm.

"Tonight. Do not be late, or else." Another wicked grin, and I laugh again. "I'm not kidding. If you guys are late, I will make you run."

I say nothing. Tobias and I look at one another. "Are we done?" I ask.

"Yeah, go to lunch." We begin walking away and Uriah shouts at us, "Oh, my twin brother, Zeke, will be joining us."

"Okay." Tobias and I yell back in unison.

* * *

At 11:55, Tobias and I reach the school and see Uriah and another boy that looks a lot like him wresting on the sidewalk in front of the school. The brothers never hesitate in their wrestling. Eventually, I decide to clear my throat, hoping this will make them notice our presence. It works. Uriah looks up from his place under a boy who must be his brother, Zeke.

"Hey!" Uriah says, pushing Zeke off him. "Are you two ready to train?"

"Yes." Tobias and I say.

To be honest, I am kind of scared. I am not scared to train, I am scared of Caleb finding out and the punishment I could get from it. He did not beat me tonight, but he did punch me in the stomach and kick me in the side a few times. It may be an unrealistic wish, but I hope that these lessons from the Petrad boys can teach Tobias and I to stand up for ourselves and stop the abuse Caleb has inflicted upon us, mostly me. Tobias's abuse is having to stand by and watch as I get beat by my brother.

"Hi, I'm Zeke, and you must be Beatrice and Tobias." Zeke introduces himself.

"Call me Tris, please." I say.

"Okay. Tobias, you want a different name?" Zeke asks.

"Um, just call me Stiff for now." Stiff is what many people call Abnegation. I know Tobias does not want anyone to call him by his real name once we go to Dauntless except for me because he does not want to be tied to his 'father.'

"Okay." Zeke says before turning and jogging off with Uriah by his side.

Tobias and I look at one another before turning and running after them. I can tell they are not running, but Tobias and I are since we are not used to running. By the time we have run for thirty seconds, Tobias and I are out of breath. We stop after running for a couple of minutes. We are outside an old building. It is the same building that Tobias and I have begun to train in for the past couple of weeks.

"Why did we have to go to the school?" I ask. "We live a minutes away from here." I say.

"Seriously? It is faster for us to not go to the school, also." Zeke says.

"You are the Pansycake that decided to meet them at school." Uriah says.

I raise an eyebrow at the word Pansycake.

"Wh-" I am cut off by Zeke.

"It used to be a really big insult in Dauntless but now Uriah is the only one that says it. He wants it to be a word again. Never gonna happen little bro." Zeke explains.

"Hey, we're twins!" Uriah exclaims. "And it will be a word." He mumbles the last part.

"Yeah we are, but I am a minute older." Zeke says.

"Whatever."

Tobias chuckles and I giggle at their child-like banter.

 **A/N YAY! Got this done! I'm pretty happy with this chapter. Tell me if you want me to skip a year in advance after the next chapter, which will be in Tobias's P.O.V. if I can remember to do it.**

 **-T**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Hey guys! The reviews! Thank you all so much! (Next chapter will be a year in advance since everyone wanted that.)**

 **I got a review from a guest that I have been meaning to address. The review was "i dont like her getting hit i think shes too strong of a person to be so weak." Beatrice and Tris are two completely different people. Beatrice is a scared, insecure, little Abnegation girl. Tris is a strong, confident Dauntless woman. I believe that Beatrice and Tris would both take the beating if it meant Tobias not being beat. She is selfless no matter where she is, and she would do anything for the people she loves. In Abnegation, Beatrice loved Caleb and thought he was the perfect brother, and she also believed she was not selfless enough, which is something Caleb keeps telling her. In Dauntless, Tris saw her brother's true colors and she found out she was selfless. This is exactly how I think she would act in this situation, even if that is not what all of you, my readers, think. I hope you enjoy the story and now see why I write the way I do.**

 **Tobias's P.O.V.**

 _ **Where the last chapter left**_ **off.**

Beatrice, Tris now, giggles at Zeke and Uriah. Her giggle is magical and angelic. I could listen to it all day, every day. I know I like her, but I also know she does not like me. Of course she does not like me, how could she? I am just a broken little boy that gets nightmares on a regular basis. She is perfect. She is selfless and brave, and I am not.

Zeke and Uriah quickly run into the building with Beatrice and me following at a distance that continues to grow. When we enter the building, it looks the same as always, punching bags lined up near the wall on the left and targets against the right wall. A fighting ring is in the middle of the room and there are cabinets with weapons and medical supplies in the far left corner.

"First things first: warm up!" Uriah yells.

"Drop and give me twenty." Zeke says. Beatrice and I give him a confused expression and he rushes to explain. "Twenty push ups." He gets down on his hands and toes and sinks to the ground until his nose touches and then back up. There's no way Beatrice and I can do one of those, much less twenty.

"Okay..." Beatrice says.

The two of us get down and try to emulate Zeke's movements, but we fail, miserably. We both fall on our faces and start laughing. The twins soon join in.

"We need some muscle before we do that." I say once the laughter subsides.

"Yeah, I should've thought that through better." Zeke says with a goofy grin.

"I think I saw some weights in the cabinet." Uriah suggests.

The twins walk over to the corner of the room and look in the large cabinet. They come back holding an assortment of colored balls with handles on them. The balls have numbers on them ranging from 1 to 20 followed by lb. The numbers are the weight of the ball.

"Here." The twins say at the same time.

Uriah hands me a blue ball that weighs two pounds while Zeke hands Beatrice an orange ball that weighs five pounds. They show us how to lift them and we do. After about twenty minutes, we are told to switch weights. Soon, it is one o'clock. The brothers tell us to try push ups again. I manage to do five and Beatrice does four. We do other exercises called crunches, sit-ups, burpies, and mountain climbers in the next hour. We finish off with a plank competition that Uriah wins before going home. It is now two o'clock and both Beatrice and I are yawning.

"I hope Caleb does not find out about this." Beatrice mutters. She obviously did not mean for me to hear it, but I do.

"I do, too. If he does, hopefully it is after we have been doing this for a while so we can give him a taste of his own medicine." I reassure her with an easy smile.

She smiles back. "But he is right about me. I really am not selfless enough."

"Yes you are. Why are you just letting him beat you because I know you are too stubborn to just let it happen without a reason." I ask.

She is quiet for a moment. "Because he really wants to hurt you and I cannot let that happen."

"See, selfless. And he is hurting me. He is hurting me by hurting you." _Did I just confess too much?_

"I do not want you to be hurt." She turns and looks at me, and I see a single tear slip down her cheek.

I wipe it off. "Don't cry. I don't think you realize how much I want to jump in and stop it. I just can't hurt you more. If I jump in, then you will jump in and he will get even madder and take it out on you. He is just trying to get to me. And it's working. But I can't let him get to you. I know you don't care about the beating. You care about me and you do not want him to beat me."

"You are right, Tobias. I think about how you have been beat your entire life, worse than what Caleb is doing. I cannot see you get hurt more. So I just suck it up and let him hurt me so he will not touch you. I have to keep you from getting hurt." She admits timidly.

"And I have to keep you from getting hurt." I say.

We hug and once she is calm, we turn and continue walking home in a comfortable silence.

Once we are home, we climb through the window and lay down in bed. We are going to have to shower in the morning because we got all sweaty in training. We also cannot risk waking Caleb up. Luckily he is definitely not awake and does not know we snuck out.

Beatrice falls asleep quickly, but I am still awake, laying in bed and thinking about our walk home. I do not know if I can hide my feelings for her much longer. I definitely like her, but she acted like I am more of a brother to her tonight. Of course I am a better brother than Caleb, but anyone would be. I do not want to be a brother. I do not want to be just a friend. I want to be more than her best friend. I want to be her boyfriend and eventually her husband. But she would never want that. I am not enough for her. She is perfect and I am just me. Broken me. Beaten me. Coward me. Just a little boy who is scared of his own father and has no one he can trust besides her. Only her. Maybe her mother and father, but I did trust Caleb at one time. Now he has betrayed both her and me in an awful, cruel way. I know she would never do that to me. I know she is too selfless to hurt me, but it is inevitable that she hurts me. Ther is no way she feels the way I do.

 **A/N I gave y'all some FourTris in this, even if they don't realize it... Hope y'all enjoyed and are actually reading the author's notes because every once in a while they are important. That last chapter probably does not make sense because I was rambling to make it longer than 1,000 words. Thanks for reading and any reviews. Y'all make my day all the time.**

 **-T**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Super close to 100 reviews at the moment! Thank you all so much! Oh, and this is going to be a big chapter! Hope y'all enjoy...**

 **Beatrice's P.O.V.**

 _ **One ye**_ ** _ar later (they are now 13)_**

A year ago today, Tobias and I began to train in the abandoned warehouse with Zeke and Uriah. We have gained a lot of muscle and are positive we will pass Dauntless initiation in three years. Luckily, Abnegation clothes are baggy enough to hide the muscle we have gained. We can fight, and I can beat Uriah and nearly Zeke. Tobias has both brothers beat easily, even at the same time. I do not know how I would fight against Tobias because he refuses to fight against me.

Speaking of Tobias, things are the same as they have been for the past year. Sometimes awkward for me because I like him and I know he does not like me. I am too broken. To much of a coward to stand up to my own brother who beats me even if I could easily take him down. Especially with Tobias's help.

The Petrads have no idea I am beat often. It is probably a good thing because they would go all protective and tear down our door just to get to Caleb. In the past year, they have become like protective older brothers to me, even if they are very close to my age. Tobias has told me they are like brothers to him, too.

Caleb is worse than ever, and getting worse by the day. He now beats me two or three times a week, and Mom and Dad still have no idea. That could be my fault, though because it is not like I have told them. And I do not plan on it. Everything Caleb says while beating me is true, and I do not want to find out what he would be like if Mom and Dad found out in the time they are at work rather than home. It is bad enough now. Tobias still has to watch as I am beat, but he has jumped in a few times, just for me to jump in between Caleb and him. I cannot stand to watch Tobias get beat. He already has by his father, and I cannot let my brother do that to him.

Today, Tobias and I plan to fight back. We know we are strong enough, and Tobias has convinced me that I am selfless, no matter what Caleb and I think. Mom and Dad will be home very late tonight, so it is the perfect time to do it. Right now, Tobias and I are walking home from school. Caleb is staying behind today for some reason. I cannot help but think there is something up with the amount of times Caleb stays after school. He always assures us it is to get homework done somewhere quiet, away from us. Because he hates us.

* * *

Two hours after school, Tobias and I are done with the work Caleb told us to do and supper has been cooked. Caleb should be home anytime now. He always beats me on Wednesdays, when Mom and Dad are late because of a meeting the leaders of the city and their spouses are supposed to attend. He knows there is plenty of time to yell and beat me unconscious, time for me to wake up, and time for Tobias and I to clean the blood before our parents get home. That is why we will fight back today; there is a guarantee of a beating today.

He walks in the door and we sit at the table. After Caleb has taken the first bite of his food, Tobias and I put food on our plates and begin to eat in silence. It is always like this without Mom and Dad. Caleb has to get his food and take a bite before Tobias and I can move a muscle, and there is to be no talking because it is selfish to say anything at the dinner table.

After dinner has been finished, Caleb instructs Tobias and I to clean up while he showers. We do, and we finish just as Caleb does.

"Beatrice, why was there a towel sitting out?" Caleb yells.

"I left it out for you." _No I did not there was no towel out._ I cannot tell him that. "I thought it would be easier for you."

"No, it most certainly was not!" Caleb yells. "What if I had waited to shower until the morning and Mom and Dad would have found it?"

I stay silent; he does not want an answer. He moves right his hand from behind his back and shows me his belt. My automatic response is to turn around and lift my shirt up so he can beat me. I do that to keep from raising suspicion. I let the belt come down on my scarred back once before turning around and placing a swift punch to Caleb's side. I cannot hit his face without everyone finding out, so I refrain from hitting is surprised face as I beat him unconscious. It takes a while between his weak attempts at fighting back and the fact I cannot punch him in the temple and get it over with.

He is fading fast, and I utter two simple words to him, "Be afraid." My voice is deathly quiet and I do not recognize it. I knee him once last time in the groin and his eyes go dark. I watch before turning to Tobias and slapping my hand against his raised one. I smile and so does he. I finally stood up to my brother after over a year of abuse. It feels good. I feel no sympathy for the boy who I used to love. He deserved it for hurting my Tobias. _He's not yours, Beatrice._ I remind myself. _There is a good chance he will never be._

I leave Caleb where he is and walk upstairs to the bedroom Tobias and I still share. I can hear Tobias following closely behind me. As soon as the door is shut, we hug. After a minute or two, we pull back, but not completely. I look into his beautiful, ocean blue eyes. I think we both lean in. _Am I about to kiss him?_ I cannot ruin things with him. But I want so bad to fit my lips to his. So, so bad. I do not know what to do...

 **A/N I meant to make this nearly 2,000 words, but it is just over 1,000. Sorry. But I think enough happened y'all will be satisfied, right? Gave y'all a bit of FourTris at the end, but nothing has happened yet. Will it? Thanks for reading and any reviews.**

 **Thank you TheTributeGoddess for saying that all my chapters are well-written, I try. This one was a quick one, though. Like I didn't even spend 30 minutes on it. And the well-written is a work-in-progress. I finally have a good English teacher and I am sure you guys have noticed an improvement.**

 **-T**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Y'all went crazy! Will they kiss or not? And what about Caleb? I won't hold y'all back much further.**

 **Flashback in Beatrice's P.O.V.**

 _As soon as the door is shut, we hug. After a minute or two, we pull back, but not completely. I look into his beautiful, ocean blue eyes. I think we both lean in. Am I about to kiss him? I cannot ruin things with him. But I want so bad to fit my lips to his. So, so bad. I do not know what to do..._

 **Tobias's P.O.V.**

I shut the door behind me, and we hug. After a minute or two, we pull back, but not completely. I look into her beautiful blue-gray eyes. I think we both lean in. _Am I about to kiss her?_ I cannot mess everything up. I cannot lose her. But I want to kiss her. Really bad. When our faces are about five inches apart, a scream pierces through the air.

We jump apart quickly, blush, then turn and run downstairs in unison. We race into the living room to see Susan Black, our next door neighbor, checking to see if Caleb has a pulse. to make a believable lie, Beatrice and I gasp. This makes Susan look up.

"Do the two of you know what happened here?" She asks.

I let Beatrice take the lead; she is a better liar than me. "I just got finished taking a shower and drying my hair. Tobias was doing his homework. Neither of us heard anything."

"How did he not heard anything if he was doing his homework?" Susan asks.

"I was reading." I say.

"Oh, okay. So what are we going to do about this?" Susan asks.

"We will talk to Mom and Dad about this." Beatrice lies.

"Do you want me to stay?" Susan asks.

"No, you can just go home." I say. "Wait," I say when she reaches the doorway "did you need something?"

"Oh yeah, Mom wanted me to invited you three to dinner. Have you eaten?" Susan asks.

"Yeah, we ate about an hour ago. But thank you for the invitation." Beatrice says with a polite smile that I emulate.

"That was close." I say to Beatrice.

"Yeah, I hope she does not tell her parents." Beatrice adds.

"Come on, Toby," she says with a mischievous grin, "you actually need to do your homework. I do, too."

"Do not call me Toby, but okay."

"Why can't I call you Toby?" Beatrice whines.

"Because I hate that name."

"Even from my mouth?"

 _Oh, no, Tobias,_ do not _tell her you love everything from her mouth._ "Well, I guess it's not too bad."

She giggles in delight, and suddenly I am glad I said that. Her giggle is absolutely magical.

* * *

After about thirty minutes of homework, Beatrice and I decide to go check on Caleb, how has been out for around forty-five minutes. When we reach the bottom of the stairs, we see Caleb stirring. That means he will be awake soon. The first thing he will do is probably pounce at Beatrice.

"Get ready, Bea." I whisper with a smile. Bea gets on her nerves just like Toby does on mine.

She playfully slaps my arm before going to stand by a disoriented Caleb. He looks around, trying to figure out what happened. His eyes focus on Beatrice, and I have to fight my protective instinct. This is her battle, not mine, and she can handle it.

"You." Caleb snarls. He tries to jump up quickly and punch her in the stomach, but she beat him up too bad, and he cannot move that fast.

"Do not let Mom and Dad know about this, and I will not show them my scars. This. Ends. Today." She says in an even voice that is void of emotion. Then the turns and walks toward me, never letting go of the rigid posture she took on before she went to Caleb.

"Yes ma'am." He squeaks before silently making his way off the floor, with many winces and grunts showing how well my girl beat him up. _She is not your girl, Tobias._ I remind myself after realizing what I thought.

Beatrice and I turn at the same time and walk up the stairs, not caring what condition Caleb is in at the moment.

"What time is it?" I ask when we reach our room.

"About eight." Beatrice answers.

"So what are we going to do before training?" I ask.

"I guess we could get some sleep, but we should wait an hour because Mom and Dad will be home in about thirty minutes."

"That sounds fine." I say with a smile.

"So Bea?" Beatrice asks after a couple minutes of silence.

"Yep, Bea."

"Why Bea?" She keeps saying the nickname like it is utterly repulsing.

"Because I like Bea." _Oh, I hope she does not take that in the way I wish it could mean._

"Well, I like Toby." She fires back, which is a relief to me. _Wait, could she like_ me _?_

"Then it is settled. You are Bea..." I let her finish it.

"And you are Toby." She says with a proud smile.

Her smiles are contagious, so I am soon smiling, too.

* * *

Beatrice and I are facing one another in her bed. "You did great today, Bea. I'm proud of you." I say with a smile.

"Thank you." Even in the dark, I can see that she is blushing at my statement.

Caleb did not tell on Beatrice, which was a good thing. Maybe now he will stop trying to hurt her and me. I do not think I can stand watching her get hurt and being unable to protect her. It would kill me inside. I drift to sleep thinking about how much I hate Caleb. I do not get much sleep, though because we have to go meet Zeke and Uriah two hours later.

 **A/N A little short but I wrote most of this at 7 in the morning and the rest in class. Thank you for reviews and reading.**

 **-T**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N I PROMISE THIS WILL BE LONGER! I have about 4 hours uninterrupted (other than dogs) so here's another update today, the 4th this week. I have been writing very short chapters (the last about 950 words...) and I am sorry. But thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Caleb's P.O.V. (y'all get to relive something...) (Oh, and he is 14 here while the other two are 13 his birthday was not long after the Choosing Ceremony)**

 _ **Before he goes down**_

I tell the other two to wash the dishes and clean the kitchen while I take a shower. I enter the bathroom and come up with my punishment excuse. Beatrice cleaned the bathroom today, so I will say she left a towel out.

I shower quickly and get dressed. When I come downstairs, it appears the other two have just finished cleaning.

"Beatrice, why was there a towel sitting out?" I yell, despite the fact there was no towel.

"I left it out for you. I thought it would be easier for you." She answers.

"No, it most certainly was not!" I yell, enjoying every moment of this. "What if I had waited to shower until the morning and Mom and Dad would have found it?"

She stays silent; I do not want an answer. I move my arm from behind my back to show her the belt in my hand. I can tell _Tobias_ does not like this, but that is my intention. She automatically bends over and lifts her shirt over her head. I whip the belt through the air and hit her scarred back once. Before I can hit her again, she turns around and places a swift punch to my side. It hurt, surprisingly. I never would have guessed she could punch. Bu that was a bad move. If she is trying to knock me out, it will never work because she cannot hit my face. As a plus for me, she is surely not strong enough to outlast me in a fight. I have no time to react by the time more hits come. Between my weak at fighting back and the fact she cannot punch me in the temple and get it over with, she is doing surprisingly well. That scares me.

I is fading fast, and she utters two simple words to me, "Be afraid." I am afraid, but she can never know that. She knees me one last time in the groin and everything goes dark.

* * *

 **Susan's P.O.V. (so far I have had 2 reviews and one was that she not blab... let's see)**

 _ **No time skip**_

"Susan, why don't you ask Tobias, Beatrice, and Caleb if they would like to join us for dinner since their parents are at a meeting tonight?" Mom asks me.

"Okay." I reply. I walk to the doorway and retrieve my shoes from the hall closet. It is mid-July so there in no need to grab my coat from that closet. I proceed to walk on the sidewalk to the Priors' house which is next door. I open the door and walk into the living room. The sight I see is definitely not what I expected. Caleb lays on the floor not moving. I scream before jumping into action. I put my fingers to his wrist and feel a strong, steady beat. I sigh in relief and hear two gasps at the same time. That makes me look up.

"Do the two of you know what happened here?" I ask.

"I just got finished taking a shower and drying my hair. Tobias was doing his homework. Neither of us heard anything." Beatrice says.

"How did he not heard anything if he was doing his homework?" I ask suspiciously.

"I was reading." Tobias says.

"Oh, okay. So what are we going to do about this?" I ask.

"We will talk to Mom and Dad about this." Beatrice says.

"Do you want me to stay?" I politely ask.

"No, you can just go home." Tobias says. "Wait," he says when I reach the doorway "did you need something?"

"Oh yeah, Mom wanted me to invited you three to dinner. Have you eaten?" I ask, suddenly remembering my reasoning for coming here in the first place.

"Yeah, we ate about an hour ago. But thank you for the invitation." Beatrice says with a polite smile that Tobias emulates.

I walk out the door and hear Tobias and Beatrice whispering. I have no idea what they are saying, and it would be selfish to wonder.

I continue home with troubled thoughts. _What happened to Caleb Prior?_ I also have a dilemma: do I tell my parents and brother what happened or let the leader of our faction, that happens to be Mr. Prior, handle it. I choose the latter because it is not my problem and I should not dwell on it. I should put it behind me.

* * *

 **Zeke P.O.V.**

 _ **Later that night**_

Tris and Stiff walk in the door with smiles on their face. They always have smiles on their faces, but these are a different kind. Like there is something gone that was weighing the two down. I do not not ask, even if I want to know. I really want to know. Beatrice has become like a little sister to me,, one who I want to protect, and Tobias like a brother that I want the best for.

I let it go, though, and shout, "Warm up time."

Uri, Tris, Stiff, and I all drop to the ground and do twenty-five push-ups, twenty-five sit-ups, fifty crunches, fifteen burpees, fifty mountain climbers, and a minute long plank to finish it off. Now, it is more of a competition to see who finishes first. Tonight, Stiff wins, Tris comes in second, me in third, and Uri last. The two have improved very quickly. The only thing is, Tris usually finishes after me.

"To the punching bags!" Uriah screams like a battle cry. Stiff and I chuckle before jogging off with a giggling Tris behind us. Uriah is already at the punching bags by the time we are halfway across the room, so we all three start to sprint, trying to beat one another. We reach the punching bags and start to wildly punch and kick.

After thirty minutes of this, we talk about fighting. Tris and Stiff seem extra determined to fight tonight, so Stiff and I start to fight on the mats. I concede after he gets three good punches in and I only manage one weak one. I am pinned down to the mat with Stiff wearing a goofy grin.

Tris and Uri are going next. Uriah usually has a small lead on the small girl, but she seems to have some new-found confidence tonight. Uriah concedes after getting pinned down from two amazing punches.

Next, we move onto target practice. We use fake guns with plastic pellets in here because the training room is not sound-proof and we do not want to raise suspicion. Stiff has the best aim, while Uriah has the worse. But Uriah is not bad by any standards. After shooting three rounds with us all hitting bullseyes, we grab three knives each. Tris is the best out of all four of us, and I am the worst. Again, none of us are bad, we would all be considered pretty good, just one person pulls out in front of the rest.

After knife throwing, we realize it is one thirty. We wave goodbye to one another outside of the building and walk our separate ways. Tris and Stiff one way and Uriah and me the other. On the race home, I wonder how those two can live in Abnegation. It is too stuffy there, and they are Dauntless through and through. It makes no sense at all.

 **A/N I like this ending. What do y'all think of all the different P.O.V.s? I planned to make this pretty closer to 2,000 words (it is 1,404), but I ran out of things to type and people's perspectives. If y'all want someone else's P.O.V., just review it and I will try my hardest. Thank you all so much for reading and thanks for reviewing if you do that!**

 **-T**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Sorry this took so long, I was exhausted because of a sleepover and my friend kept me up. On top of that, I forgot my password, the emails weren't coming through, and I had to reset once it allowed me to. (Sunday) Also nosy people are going to be the death of my FanFiction career. (Monday) Softball took up my writing time. (Tuesday) And then there's zentangles. (Wednesday) (If y'all knew how I wrote this A/N, y'all would shake your head. Each day I added another excuse.) Maybe Thursday will be the day. Nope took too much time searching the book... Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.**

 **I have completely forgot the disclaimer the past 3-4 chapters so I am just going to say: disclaimer will forever more be on chapter 2 and will forever more last throughout the Fanfic.**

 **Beatrice's P.O.V.**

 ** _Three years later (the day of the aptitude test)_**

I walk into the house with my mind racing. _All five factions._ Toby walks beside me; we are both lost in thought. All I know is we both got all factions. That is what Tobias strives for, and since he explained it to me, that has been my goal.

 ** _Flashback one year (took forever looking for the quote...)_**

 _I lay in the dark, staring up at the ceiling._

 _Tobias clears his throat from beside me. I turn and look at him._ _"I think we've made a mistake. We've started to put down the virtues of the other factions in the process of bolstering our own. I don't want to do that. I want to be brave, and selfless,_ and _smart,_ and _kind,_ and _honest. I continually struggle with kindness."_

 _"No one's perfect," I whisper. "It doesn't work that way. One bad thing goes away, and another replaces it. And for the record, you are kind. You are selfless; I believe kindness and selflessness are one in the same. To be kind, you must me selfless and the other way around."_

 _After this, there is silence. After a minute or two, Toby's breath is even, and that lulls me into a dreamless sleep._

 ** _End of the flashback with a quote from Divergent_**

I guess both of our goals have become a reality. A reality that could get us into some serious trouble.

Tobias and I quickly clean and make dinner before Caleb, Mom, and Dad get home. Mom and Dad have a quick meeting after we eat, but hopefully it will not last long. Caleb has not beat me again since that night I beat him up, but I still do not like being alone in the house with him.

We eat in silence with each 16-year-old mind spinning. Mom and Dad are lost in thought, probably thinking about the possibility of all their children leaving them at the same time.

After dinner, Mom and Dad leave. Tobias and I stand in the small kitchen savoring the bittersweet moment of the last time we clean the Abnegation dishes. After the dishes are done, we go upstairs. After around five minutes, a knock sounds on the wooden door facing. I expect it to be Toby since he went to shower after I laid down and I heard the water stop running not long ago. I lay on my stomach on my bed, so all I have to do is turn my head to see that Caleb is standing out the doorway. That was unexpected.

"Hey." I say lazily.

"Being lazy is selfish." Caleb says in the voice I have not heard in three years. His voice that comes before a beating.

It scares me. It scares me a lot. He walks into my room this time, the friendliness and shyness forgotten. The hard look and dangerousness I have not seen in three years now is back. Because I am laying on my back, it is easy for my "brother" to rip my shirt up and take the belt form behind his back. He begins to whip me. I loose track of how many times the leather belt whips through the air and comes down on my ripped and bleeding skin. Soon, black is littering my vision and I feel myself begin to fade. Caleb used to not stop there, but he does this time. I weakly turn my head to the side after I hear a few grunts and thuds. Tobias has Caleb by the collar and it punching him everywhere but the face. Caleb soon goes limp, but Tobias does not stop.

I manage to say, "Stop." in a tremulous, raspy voice before the world fades away.

* * *

 **Tobias's P.O.V.**

After the dishes are clean, I decide to go take a shower, and when I come back into mine and Bea's room, Caleb stands in the room beating Bea for the first time in three years. It nearly breaks me. Over the four years since I realized I like her, it has become harder and harder to see her hurt. But this sends me over the edge. I snap out of it and walk up to Caleb. I grab him by the collar and punch, punch, punch him anywhere but the face. After all, the Choosing Ceremony is tomorrow and there is no skipping that, no matter how much I would love for this sorry excuse for a brother to become Factionless. He goes unconscious quickly, but I am seeing red and cannot stop the punches. That is until I hear an angelic whisper: "Stop." The word was raspy and quiet, but I hear it and it breaks me out of my trance.

I drop Caleb and rush over to the bed where Beatrice lays. She just passed out, and her breathing is shallow. I check her pulse, and it is low. I have no idea what to do. I am scared beyond anything I have ever felt. If Caleb killed her, I will personally kill him. A slow, painful death. I begin to plot ways to rid the world of him, but I remember the dire situation at hand. Bea.

I rush downstairs and grab an icepack from the freezer. Then, I grab a towel from the bathroom, wet it, and grab the ointment stashed under the sink. I get to work. The icepack goes on her head. I hope that will keep her simi-awake. Then, I clean the wounds on her back and apply the ointment. There is gauze under the bed that I use to wrap her back. Many of the cuts need stitches, but we neither have the supplies nor do I know how to stitch wounds.

After I am done, I check her pulse once again.

 **A/N I planned to get partially into initiation on this chapter, but I like the bad cliffhangers. Anyway, I'm sorry. I know a lot of y'all are going to be mad. Is she dead? Idk. You will find out next chapter whenever I get that up. Sorry this took so long. The last nine weeks is crazy and my friend decided to send a slideshow to my whole grade so I had to help her with that yesterday and the day before.**

 **Anyway, HAPPY FOURTRIS DAY!**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and/or following!**

 **-T**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Hehe I got a random idea so y'all are gonna be mad. Warning: Last chapter's cliffhanger should still be up in the air. (Writing on my iPad but Grammarly is doing wonders for this thing)**

 **Disclaimer on the second chapter. Part of this chapter was stolen from the book but I did change quite a bit of that part. I literally copied and pasted so if some of this is messed up it's because I missed it. :) Thanks Veronica.**

 **Uriah's P.O.V.**

I wake to sweaty palms and a pang of guilt in my chest. I am lying in the chair in the mirrored room. When I tilt my head back, I see Mrs. Prior behind me. She pinches her lips together and removes electrodes from our heads. I wait for her to say something about the test—that it's over, or that I did well, although how could I do poorly on a test like this?—but she says nothing, just pulls the wires from my forehead.

I sit forward and wipe my palms off on my dark jeans. I had to have done something wrong, even if it only happened in my mind. Is that strange look on Mrs. Prior's face because she doesn't know how to tell me what a terrible person I am? I wish she would just come out with it.

Mrs. Prior looks at the door. "Uriah, I need you to listen to me. Your results were Dauntless, Amity, and Abnegation. This means you are," again, she looks behind her at the closed door. Then she whispers. "Divergent. I failed with my own children; I did not teach them how to stay safe in simulations. I failed with you, too. I knew this would happen. I need you to tell them tonight that they have to act Dauntless and only Dauntless. This goes for you, too. I will not get a chance to talk to them alone since I have to help clean up here. But you will get a chance."

I stare at a spot on the wall and zone out. Mrs. Prior lets me. After a minute, I give her a simple answer, "Yes, ma'am."

"Go on home, and tell your mother I said hi." Mrs. Prior says while ushering me out the door. I open the door. "Oh, and Uriah? You cannot tell anyone what you are other than my kids."

I nod and leave the room, and then I leave the building. I jump onto a train and ride it home. When I get to the compound, I go straight home. There is too much on my mind for me to go hang out with Marlene, Lynn, Zeke, and Shauna, even if they were here. I get home and find Mom in the living room cleaning.

"Good afternoon, honey. You're home early." Mom greets me.

"Yeah, Mrs. Prior told me I should come home. My stomach was hurting due to the serum." I can tell she knows there was something else. "Oh and Mrs. Prior said hi."

I then walk down the hall to my bedroom. I collapse on the black sheets of my twin bed. I am still thinking about being Divergent and thoughts are swirling around my head. Amity? Those people are too happy for me. I guess I could see it. I always seem to have a goofy disposition, other than this moment right now. Abnegation? I would do anything for my friends, each and every one of them. Dauntless? Well, that's a no-brainer. I am Dauntless to the core.

* * *

I must fall asleep because I wake to the sound of banging on my door.

"URI! DINNER TIME!" Zeke yells.

"Coming," I reply with a groan.

When I walk into the kitchen, I hear Mom scolding Zeke for yelling in the house. I don't know why she isn't used to it by now. There have only been sixteen years of yelling through this house. As soon as Zeke and I could talk, we could yell. Our Dad used to tell us stories. I haven't heard those stories in six years now, ever since he died during a Factionless riot he was trying to prevent.

All three of us sit down at the small, black table. Mom made us our favorite tonight: spaghetti and meatballs. There is Dauntless cakes on the counter from the cafeteria.

We eat in silence. Mom cuts the cake and hands each of us a piece before finally breaking the silence. "Neither of you will leave, right?"

"No way!" Zeke and I exclaim, repulsed by the thought of ever leaving this place, our home.

Mom smiles lightly and the apartment falls silent once more.

* * *

I sit on my bed for three hours watching an old movie called _Forest Gump_ waiting on the time Zeke and I must leave to see Tris and Stiff. I wonder if he will ever get a name. Like an actual name.

Just as the end credits begin to roll on the screen, I stand and make my way across the hall to my brother's room. I hear snoring from within which give me an idea. I walk into the bathroom we share and get shaving cream out of the cabinet. Then, I get the feather duster out of the closet that holds all of our cleaning supplies. I quietly make my way back into my doomed twin's room. He is still snoring heavily. His hand hangs off the bed. First, I squirt shaving cream into his open palm. Then, I tickle his nose with the dusty feather duster. Finally, I rush to hide behind the open door and video the scene on my phone.

It goes just as planned, and I am holding back bellows of laughter since mom is asleep just down the hall. Zeke is furious but I do not care.

After I am calmed down enough to talk, I tell Zeke we have to go. I am still cracked up while Zeke goes into a tirade on the dark streets. Zeke is still ranting when we walk into the training room. The other two are not here yet, so we begin to wrestle. When we are finally finished and Zeke is pinned down beneath me, I notice it is 12:30. They are never late, yet here they are, thirty minutes late.

I tell Zeke this information and we begin thinking of reasons they could be late. Right when we run out of reasons, the door creaks open. Stiff walks in with red, puffy eyes. He has been crying.

The laughter that had filled the room seconds before is now dead and we rush to our friend.

"What's wrong?" Zeke asks right when I ask where Tris is.

"It's, it's..."

 **A/N if y'all are thinking, "There's no way she'd kill Tris," Then remember she died in the book. Who knows what I will come up with. I'm hoping y'all liked this. I'm not super happy but I want to drive y'all crazy for as long as possible. The next chapter will be the choosing ceremony and part of initiation. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and/or following. :)**

 **-T**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Y'all ready for this? I'm pretty sure. Also, I'm getting some Spanish reviews and wow! The fact that I am having to use Google translate to read a review is awesome. Thank you all for the reviews. Now I won't make y'all wonder much longer.**

 **Disclaimer chapter 2 and there will be some quotes in this.**

 **Beatrice's P.O.V.**

 _ **Where chapter 22 left**_ **off**

I begin to feel weightless like the world is crashing down and I am hovering above the wreck. I feel pressure on my back and coolness on my head, but there is nothing there. There is no pain, but there is numbness. All around me is blackness and I begin to wonder what is happening. Where are Toby, Mom, and Dad? Where is Caleb who just best me? There are so many unanswered questions.

I feel a light pressure on my wrist. I look down and nothing is there. Am I dead? I try my hardest to move my wrist. I close my eyes from the effort. When I reopen my eyes, everything feels normal again. There is a pain in my back and the coolness feels more real now. I turn my head to the side where my wrist is being touched.

Tobias is there. He looks up at me with red eyes. He has been crying. And I am the reason. I reach out and wipe away the tear.

"Bea... You were... You were... Gone." Tobias weakly whispers.

"I'm not going to leave you. Nothing in this world. Especially not my brother is going to keep me from you. After tomorrow, you are all I have. Well, we will have Zeke and Uriah but they said they will train separately from us." I whisper with more emotion in my voice than I thought possible. "But you, you are my family now." Now I am crying, too. Crying at the prospect of leaving my parents and no longer having them. Crying because I nearly left Toby. I want to tell him I live him, but I doubt he feels the same way.

* * *

I wake up with an extremely stuff back. Tobias has his arms wrapped around me. He would not let me go after what happened last night. The only time he let me go was when I made him go to training to tell the brothers we were not coming. He came back with information. He said Mom was unable to tell us, but she could tell Uri that she failed and did not teach us how to get through simulations. She wants us to always act Dauntless. We also found out Uri is Divergent, too. He is scared, more so than Toby and I. Zeke does not know and he probably never will.

As much as I want to lay in bed, I have to get up and shower. I wait for Toby to wake up before I wiggle out of his arms and grab my clothes for the day. I really do not want to walk into Dauntless in loose, gray clothing, but that us my only choice. After breakfast, we are told we can take a walk to clear our minds. W emake a quick trip next door to visit Aunt Eunice and Thea. Then we take the perfect opportunity to train a little.

* * *

"Dad, why are there so many Factionless here?" I have to shout to be heard.

"A few years ago, you asked why the Factionless kids cannot choose. I thought about it and came up with a way to make sure they were never criminals and told them this year they get to observe. Then, they can choose next year. I would have leg them choose this year, but there are a lot of sixteen-year-olds choosing today. More than ever before.

I zone out after Dad explains until they call Caleb. Their system is in reverse alphabetical order, so there will be quite a bit of time in between Tobias and me. To my surprise, Caleb allows his blood to drip onto the water that symbolizes Erudite with a proud smile.

Tobias grabs my hand under his seat. "Sometimes you have to think about yourself." He whispers into my ear. He knows me so well. He knows I'm thinking about staying because I do not want my parents to be left alone.

But there is something else there. All I fit in at Dauntless? I know I do not fit in at Abnegation. Furthermore, Mom knows we are leaving and she is fine with it. That is what makes me cut my hand and put it over the Dauntless coals without hesitation. I told Tori, my test administrator, to give me a Dauntless result, not Abnegation like she suggested. I knew where I was going then, and I still know now.

I take my seat with the cheering, stomping Dauntless with a wide smile. After ten or so minutes, it is finally Toby's turn. He does the exact same thing as me before joining me in the seats. We give each other a wide smile. "This is our new home." I say. He grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze.

* * *

Toby and I were the first jumpers. Only because he would only go if I went with him. I met a girl named Christina and she is very nice. She has been following Toby and me around. We stuck with our names that we told Zeke and Uri. Like I was previously warned, Toby has shut down emotionally.

After a quick tour for the transfers, we are lead into a room with spray-painted walls. The leader, Max, launches into an explanation of what will happen soon. He calls it a fear landscape. Apparently, it is a simulation that shows you all of your biggest fears. That is terrifying.

Everyone goes through there landscape until it is down to Toby, the twins, and me. Each person comes out of the room shaking and pale.

Zeke goes next. "Remember to act Dauntless." Uri whispers from between Toby and me.

"You, too." I answer.

Uri goes after Zeke. That leaves me and Toby.

* * *

I come out of the simulation shaking with blood coming from my lip. I chewed through it. I had six fears: crows, drowning, public humiliation, being kidnapped, killing the people I love, and Caleb.

Tobias goes after me, and I wait on him, ignoring the protests from Max.

When Tobias comes out he is as white as an egg. He is shaking with a mixture of anger and fear.

"Congratulations you two," Max says. "Tris, you have the fastest time, ever. Stiff, Four fears are unbelievable. Both of you are record setters. No only see you the first Abnegation transfers, ever, but you are prodigies. And first jumpers."

Tobias and I are both stunned. Max tells us to go eat, so we do. Although we are both lost in thought, we find out one another's fears. Tobias's fears are: heights, confinement, killing the people he cares about, and Marcus.

"Bea, I had to kill you." Tobias says helplessly.

"I had to kill you, too, but I couldn't so I shot myself." I say.

Tobias smiles slightly as we walk into the cafeteria. We take a seat at a table. I am by Christina and Uri is across from me. Tobias is on it right and by Zeke. A pretty Dauntless-born whose name is Lauren, I think, sits across from him.

There is food on the center of the table. I pick up a brown circle of meat that is in between two pieces of bread. I poke it with my fork receiving a strange look from Christina.

"Have you never seen a hamburger before?" She asks.

"No, what is it?" I ask.

"A beef patty. Here's some ketchup to out on it. It makes it better." A boy beside Christina says. I think his name is Will.

"Oh, okay. Thank you." I give Tobias a confused look.

Uriah slides a plate with something brown on it. I'm pretty sure it is called cake. "You haven't lived until you have had Dauntless cake."

I eat the hamburger and it is the best thing ever. Or so I thought. As soon as the cake touches my tongue, it is like I am in Heaven. It is rich and sweet. The best food ever.

Our trainer, Amar comes up behind us as we finish eating. "Hey, initiates. Be in the training room at 7 o'clock sharp tomorrow morning. That goes for you, too, Dauntless-born. I will see you tomorrow." Amar lowers his voice. "Stiff, try out the name Four."

Tobias lightly smiles. I can tell he likes the name. After Amar leaves, we stand up and throw away our trash. Everyone goes back to the dorms. Dauntless-born are across the hall from us. I sit down on the bunk I picked earlier. Tobias is to my right and Christina is above me. Lauren comes into our dorm and makes a bee-line for Toby's bunk.

"So, Four, would you like to take a walk with me?" She gives a fake smile and an even faker giggle. Tovias smiles at her.

An overwhelming feeling overtakes me. Jealousy, I think. Even though Tobias is not mine, and probably never will be, I still hold onto some hope. I get up and walk out of the dorm before I start crying. I hear no one following me. I get lost and end up somewhere by the river they call the Chasm.

I sit there for a long time letting a mixture of sad and angry tears flow freely down my face. Eventually, footsteps come into the cavern area I have found. Tobias walks in.

"What are you doing here?" I ask harshly wiping away tears.

"I could ask you the same question." Tobias replies before sitting down.

"Well you were busy so I thought I could try to clear my mind." I reply. It is a pretty good lie.

He doesn't buy it. "Umm humm."

"So why are you here?" I ask.

"Lauren is annoying." He simply replies.

"You looked like you were all over her." I mutter.

"I heard that. And I wasn't. You just left before you heard me turn her down. Harshly I may add." Tobias begins. He continues with a softer tone. "I don't want a slut like her. I can't stand her. There is someone I do want, though."

He leans in, or maybe it's me. The water splashing on my legs is forgotten. The roaring of the river is forgotten. There is only one thing I am focused on. The look in Tobias's eyes that are nearing mine more by each second that passes by. He glances down at my lips that are about three inches from mine. I look at his. My eyes slowly shut...

 **A/N This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written. There is a 2,000 word one in Switch but it was mostly copied and pasted. This one feels like it is 3,000 words to me, though. Anyway, thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and/or favoriting.**

 **-T**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Now that I can write on my iPad, I should update more. I know y'all are probably freaking out right now. A lot of you think they will get interrupted so we'll just have to see.**

 **Disclaimer is on chapter 2. And for the next 10 chapters the Divergent series will be very evident plus tidbits of _Four_ that people have provided me with.**

 **Beatrice's P.O.V.**

 _"You looked like you were all over her." I mutter._

 _"I heard that. And I wasn't. You just left before you heard me turn her down. Harshly I may add." Tobias begins. He continues with a softer tone. "I don't want a slut like her. I can't stand her. There is someone I do want, though."_

 _He leans in, or maybe it's me. The water splashing on my legs is forgotten. The roaring of the river is forgotten. There is only one thing I am focused on. The look in Tobias's eyes that are nearing mine more by each second that passes by. He glances down at my lips that are about three inches from mine. I look at his. My eyes slowly shut..._

 **Tobias's P.O.V.**

I glance at her lips. They are only about three inches from mine. I look back to her eyes and she is looking at my lips. As her eyes close, mine do. Everything fades into the background. Everything but her soft lips on mine. It is just a tender kiss that shows how much I have been wanting to do exactly this. She pulls back all too soon and I see fear flash in her gorgeous, gray-blue eyes. She jumps up and starts to walk away, but I stop her by grabbing her wrist.

She looks at me with fear and sadness in her eyes. "Tobias, I'm so sorry. I don't want to lose you. That was my fault."

I stand up and face her, still holding her wrist. A tear escapes her eyes, and I reach up to wipe it away. She finally looks up into my eyes that she has been avoiding.

"Did you want to kiss me?" I ask softly. I receive a nod that causes me to continue. "Good, because I wanted to kiss you. I have wanted to kiss you and admit how much I like you for four years now. I was just scared of loosing you. I could not stand the thought of loosing you because you are my best friend and now you are my only family."

"You were scared of loosing me?" She asks. I nod. "I was scared of loosing you. I have wanted to kiss you for so long. You always tried to protect me and you did. I was scared that if I admitted my feelings then you would hate me, and I would have to handle Caleb all on my own. That your father would come to get me to torture you. I took all those beatings for you. I took them for the person I care most for in this world."

By the end of our speeches, we are both crying. Crying at the thought of loosing each other.

"Beatrice Grace Prior, would you please do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" I ask looking deeply into her eyes.

"Yes." She replies happily.

I lean in and we share another sweet, tender kiss. We pull back both smiling.

"Shall we go back to the dorms?" I ask, holding out my right hand to take her small left hand into.

We walk back, and for the first time, I notice how weak she is. I blame Caleb's torturous beating yesterday. Luckily, she hides it well if it managed to escape my clutches. While in the Pit, I see Amar coming toward us with a purposeful expression.

"Can I talk to the two of you?" He asks.

"Umm, I guess." I say looking at Beatrice.

She nods and we walk off down an empty hallway with our instructor. Our hands are still intertwined.

We stop at the end of the hall and Amar turns to face us. "Abuse victims, right?" He asks.

"No. We are not victims, we are survivors. My father is in jail and has been for eight years now." I explain.

"We also have punched my brother unconscious twice now. He stoped for four years after the first time getting beat up, but he beat me again last night." Bea continues.

Amar looks at us with a mixture of confusion and awe. "Well, okay. I assume they are the reason for much if your fear landscapes?"

"Yeah, everything in mine is because of him. Heights because he hung me off the balcony a few times; confinement because I was locked in the closet. Hurting innocents because I do not want to become like him, and the last one speaks for itself: I do not want either of them to hurt me, but most of all I do not want them to hurt her." I did not tell Bea she was in my last fear, the one about us getting beat.

She looks at me like 'we need to talk later' but starts speaking. "I am scared of hurting the people I love, much like Four. I am also scared of getting best and him getting hit because of me. I assume the others have nothing to do with him because I wasn't beat until I was twelve so many other fears had already manifested."

"There's another thing we need to speak about." I hear Amar mutter.

He looks at us apologetically. "Last night was the worst ever." I say, breaking the silence. "I'm pretty sure she... She," I take a deep breath. "Died on me." Amar gasps.

"I'm good now." Bea butts in before Amar- and I- can go crazy. "I am away from the danger and all I have to worry about is initiation."

I know her too well; she is lying a little. She is now good. She was either gone or pretty close to it. She needs rest.

"We need to get back." I say before Amar can say anything else. We turn around and walk back the way we came with our hands still intertwined. Amar has no time to react, much less protest.

I explain I did not want to explain why she was in my landscape at the time, but now I do not care. Now we are together. We enter the dorms and automatically lay down to sleep, after a sweet goodnight kiss.

 **A/N I don't know why but I laughed at the number of words before this A/N. It was 1,111. Anyway, we got some Fourtris, finally. I planned on it taking longer than that but I couldn't stand them not being together, other than the fact I loved y'all being mad. Haha. So my knee is messed up again, so I don't get a chance to move too much at home maybe 2 updates one day and 1 update the next day in that pattern...? I'll try.**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and/or following.**

 **-T**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N How's your day been? Mines been pretty good. The only problem is I didn't think about what I had in store for this chapter. This took a bit longer because I've been working in art projects during my writing time the past couple of days. Also I've been pretty busy lately and I am trying to get thoughts in order because I am trying to get back to writing on all 3 stories right now. It doesn't help that this one and Switch are both in initiation and the initiations are different. I'm also playing around with a new idea and I'm putting together and play-by-play of it.**

 **Disclaimer chapter 2**

 **Tris's P.O.V.**

I wake up in the morning and realize I somehow made it through the night without nightmares. I only make it through when Tobias is holding me in his arms. Instead, I dreamed of my future life in Dauntless. That life included Tobias and me being married. _Woah, Tris, getting ahead of yourself there._ I think.

I jump up and get dressed hurriedly in the corner of the room. Tobias is, too. Neither of us wants to risk our secrets being found, so we are luckily up before anyone else. It is then that I realize I need a shower, so I go to the bathroom area and take a very quick shower, still trying to beat everyone else. There is no curtain and Tobias is also showering so I try as hard as I can to avoid looking at the shower stall behind me. I quickly redress and brush my teeth before throwing my hair up in a ponytail. Tobias finishes at the same time as me so we walk together to the cafeteria. Our hands are clasped together between us when we enter the room. Practically no one is in the cafeteria, so Tobias and I each grab a muffin and sit at a table with Amar.

"Morning, Four and Tris." Amar says with a friendly smile.

"Good morning, Amar." Tobias and I say in unison.

I take a bite of my muffin as Amar asks why we are here so early. Tobias answers in a gruff voice about the scars.

Amar nod in understanding and the table falls silent. Soon, we are all finished with our food. Tobias and I are obviously curious about what we should do, so Amar suggests we come to the training room and help set up.

We walk into the training room and Amar teaches us how to set up targets. We do as he says and there are 6 targets, one for each transfer, set up in under 10 minutes.

Next, Amar has us set out guns and bullets on a table. The guns are cold and heavy on my hand. The metal is slick. I should be used to this feeling by now, but I am not. The guns still feel dangerous in my hands. They feel almost forbidden. Luckily, I have had practice with the guns for years now. I have practice with them.

I look at the clock and see that it is 6:45. Everyone else should get here at 7:00.

Tobias and I sit against the wall and talk while Amr busies himself getting ready to keep up with how everyone does in training. Slowly, transfers begin to trickle in until the only people not here are Peter, Eric, and Al. I check the clock and smile when they walk in thirty-five seconds late.

"Where were the three of you?" Amar yells.

"We woke up late." Eric answers in a surprisingly even tone considering the terrifying voice Amar used.

"That's no excuse; if some people can be up at 5:30 in the morning, then you can be up at 6:30 and get to training in time. If it happens again, trust me you will be factionless. Understand?" Amar growls.

"Yes, sir." All three answer in unison. Eric's voice is stronger, less afraid, than the other two, but Al's comes out much too high.

"Okay, now time to get started!" Amar yells. **(warning I'm going to sound like a gun know-it-all in this but it's because I hunt and I've done hunter's ed)** "You grab the pistol, open the chamber, drop in the correct bullets, and close the chamber. Watch where you aim because if I catch that gun pointing toward anyone, even if it's unloaded, you will be factionless. Before you can shoot, you must ensure that the safety is off. There is a button in the trigger guard that you must push. If the button is pushed out on the left side, then the after is off and you may shoot. To shoot, you hold the gun out, away from your body, aim, and shoot."

He shoots as he says shoot, hitting the bullseye. I already know everything he is saying thanks to Zeke and Uriah. "Do not put your finger into the trigger guard until you are ready to shoot. Warning: there will be a kick, so keep your feet planted firmly on the ground and prepare yourself before you pull the trigger. Also, squeeze the trigger, don't pull, and hold your finger on it all the way back."

Amar turns back toward us and scans the crowd to see who is paying attention. He gives Tobias and me a small glare for looking birds, but he will soon understand. "I will demonstrate one last time."

He does, then tells us to grab a gun and bullets. We each pick a target. Tobias is on the end with me on his left, and Christina is on my right.

"Miss the first one or hit the edge." Tobias whispers from beside me. I raise my eyebrows so he knows I heard.

I aim at the very edge of the target to the right and hit exactly where I meant. I hear gasps as I stumble back to keep up appearances. A gun goes off to my right and I look at Tobias's target. He hit the very top. This time, I allow myself to hit the circle just around the bullseye. I stumble back a little, but not much. Tobias follows suit and hits just above where I did. I give him a small nod and we shoot at the same time, right on the bullseye. I don't stumble back this time. Amar pats us on the back and I wince but smile nonetheless. I am definitely weak from the beating I received, but I have worked on a much fresher beating time and time before. I imagine Caleb is the target like I have many times before, and I shoot until Amar yells at us to go to lunch.

"Four, Tris, come here." Amar says.

"Yeah?" We ask.

"How can you guys shoot so well?"

"We trained with Zeke and Uri." Tobias answers.

Amar nods in understanding and Tobias and I leave.

While we are walking down the hall, I ask Tobias why he didn't tell me about me being in his fear landscape.

"Because I was scared to tell you how much you mean to me." Tobias answers quickly.

I smile and grab his hand. "I did the same thing." I admit.

"Really?"

"Yeah..." I say slowly.

Tobias chuckles and continues to walk down the hallway like nothing just happened. I do the same thing, but the smile on my face is inevitable.

 **A/N I'm really sorry this took so long since I basically promised the last chapter that I would update at least once a day... Well, here this is 12 days later... Sorry. On the bright side, I'm playing with a new idea and starting to update on Divergent High and Switch Initiation again. (I've only posted on Switch Initiation so far.) Anyway, see y'all again hopefully sooner.**

 **-T**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N I honestly have no excuse for how long this took me, but I did manage to get Faction High updated, so let's say I wasn't too bad. Disclaimer on chapter 2.**

 **Tobias's P.O.V.**

"Yeah..." Bea says slowly.

I chuckle and continue down the hall as if nothing just happened. But it did and I cannot help but smile.

"Do you think we should keep our relationship on the low-down for now?" Bea asks timidly.

"Why would we do that?" I ask. I try to keep the slight hurt out of my voice, but I kind of fail.

"Well... I just thought... Never mind. It's fine... it was a bad idea... I..." I cut her off.

"No, you had a reason. Don't second guess yourself. I'm sure if you said it then there was a good reason." I say.

"Well, I just thought that if everyone knew they would get annoying about it and they might try to push us to do a lot of couple things. I mean, we aren't a normal couple and we should probably just focus on initiation. People like Christina would push us to go on a lot of dates and that may take away from us getting sleep. And we both know nightmares take away our sleep in the first place." She does have a point.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. Well, we have told Amar. I think Uri and Zeke should know, though. They have been trying to get me to ask you out since we met." I say with a chuckle.

"Really?" Bea asks incredulously.

"Yeah." I say with a smile.

"Were we that clueless about our feelings?" Bea says with a giggle. I want to hear that giggle every day for the rest of my life.

"I guess." I say as we enter the cafeteria. I drop her hand unwillingly. I honestly have no idea when I grabbed her hand.

Christina flags us over with a wide grin. We take our seats⏤ the same ones as yesterday⏤ and each grab a plate. Today, the food on the table is in a slice. There is white cheese and circles of red on it.

"Pizza." Zeke says. He must have noticed our confused faces.

"Why did we not bring the two of you food?" Uriah asks. I shoot him a warning glance because we were not supposed to be training and we do not want others to know. "What? No one is listening."

I laugh a little before taking a bite of the food. It is probably one of the best things I have ever tasted. A contented sigh comes from beside me so I turn to see Bea taking a bite of the pizza, also.

I end up eating three slices of pizza and Bea eats two. We each eat a slice of Dauntless cake, and I check the time. It is nearly time to go to the training room, so our entire table rises. We dump our trays and walk back to the training room as a group. Zeke tells me he wants Bea and I to meet him and Uri at the net tonight. I wonder what it is about, but I let it go as we reach the door. The five Dauntless born that were walking with us continue down the hall laughing.

Amar has set up punching bags on the back wall of the training room to replace the targets. We must be learning to fight today. This will be great.

"We are going to have to play weak. They think we're weak because we are from Abnegation. They need to think that for at least a little while. At least I know how incredibly strong you are. Just make them wait a little bit to see that. And there is a good chance we will have to fight one another if we are on the same level. I know we are definitely at the top of this class in everything, but there is no way I am going to beat you up, especially now." Bea whispers frantically.

"Yeah, I know. We have to lay low for awhile. About the other part, there is no way I will lay a finger on you. If we have to fight one another, I'll let you do all the punching." I whisper back.

"No way! Maybe Amar will not make us fight." Beatrice whispers back.

"If we are both at the top and both undefeated, then we will have to fight, there is no way around it." I say. "We'll get to it when we get to it, but we will get to it together."

Bea looks at me and gives me her gorgeous smile that lights up the world. I smile back and pay attention to Amar who has recently began to yell instructions about punches and kicks. I zone out; I know how to do all of these things.

"Everyone pick a punching bag!" Brings me back to reality. Everyone walks up to the bags. The one on the end still swings from Amar using it as a visual aid. I stand by the bag on the opposite end with Bea to my left. Christina is on her other side. We all begin to punch. I throw a few sloppy and weak punches. It is really hard to do, but I find thoughts of Bea help me to keep from unleashing the beast, as Zeke and Uriah have put it.

I glance at Bea after about five minutes and see her bag swinging slightly. Not even close to her normal. She usually knocks the bag off the hook just like I do. We both could unleash the beast if we wanted everyone to know how strong we actually are, but we cannot risk it.

Amar comes up behind Bea and whispers something to her. She nods but he did not appear to be correcting her.

"You don't need any help, either, do you, kid?" Amar asks in asks in a hushed voice.

"I don't thing so." I answer.

"Throw a normal punch, but keep it weaker." Amar tells me.

I punch the bag like I am used to, just without my usual force.

"Didn't think so." Amar says before walking off.

I continue to punch the way I just did and a glance at Bea tells me she is doing the same as I am.

* * *

By the end of training, both Bea and I have begun to unleash the beast. It has not gone wild yet, more like checking out the new territory, but I am getting closer to going full blown angry.

It is probably a good thing that Bea cannot go full blast yet because she is still weak from the beating. I know she is trying to hide it, but I know her too well. We cannot allow those wounds to re-open and her to loose more blood than she did that night.

 **A/N I wrote half of this while studying for something in English that I don't understand. To those of you that say I am an amazing writer, just know amazing writers actually understand noun clauses. I really hope that doesn't drop my grade when that test rolls around Friday. English is my lowest grade by like 0.20 something points. At least its still an A. For now... Nah, I'm sure I'll be fine because the noun clauses are the only part that I don't understand and I'm getting there.**

 **Anyway (at leas that wasn't a rant because I texted my friend a rant about these), I hope y'all liked this chapter. I'm incorporating a few of 's ideas. More to come! Thanks for reading, following, favoriting, and/or reviewing! This has 46 followers. I noticed that and it made me smile so big. We reached FourTris on the follows! Thank you to all of the followers!**

 **-T**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N Another study-chapter. Good news, I got the noun clauses down today! Sadly, I have a headache. Sorry if that makes this chapter bad. :)**

 _ **I'm pretty sure Veronica Roth could teach noun clauses. I couldn't. However, I could teach a boring course on how this FanFic came from MY brain, not someone else's. :)**_

 **Tris's (Makes me so happy to be able to do that now!) P.O.V.**

Tobias and I walk into the large area where the net is. The dramatic change in temperature and humidity reminds me of the gaping hole in the ceiling of the room. Zeke and Uriah do not seem to be here yet, so Tobias and I take a seat on the net. We roll to the middle, and I wrap my arms around him. He wraps his arm around me and we lay there in silence looking up at the stars. There are millions of them twinkling against the dark sky.

After about five minutes, I hear a snore. This startles me out of my trance. I sit up abruptly and look around the room. In the dark, I cannot make out much, but I know the snore did not come form Tobias. I have never heard him snore.

"Ow!" Someone⏤ Zeke, I realize⏤ exclaims.

"Sorry." Uriah mutters.

Tobias, who I did not realize had also sat up, rolls off the net. I follow him off.

"Hey, guys." I say.

"I knew you disrupted them!" Uriah says.

"What?" I ask.

"I was awake the whole time, lovebirds." His is the Cheshire cat with that grin.

"Wait, you two were quiet for a whole five minutes?" Tobias asks. I snicker.

"Why are you so surprised?" Zeke asks in an offended voice. For someone who was just asleep, he sure is awake.

"No reason..." I say. "So what did you two want?" I say in an attempt to change the subject. I really do not want to explain to the twins how loud they are. Plus, the lovebrids comment definitely gave me a blush.

"We just wanted to talk to our friends. I feel like I haven't seen the two of you in forever. Plus, after the other day, we are worried." Uriah answers.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"After Four came to the training room the night before the Choosing Ceremony. All he said is that you weren't feeling well, but I knew it was more than that because he had been crying. He also didn't stay very long." Zeke explains.

"Oh, yeah well it was nothing. I am fine and I have been fine." I say. I do not even sound convincing to myself.

"Guys, just let it go." Tobias says.

I get tired of standing, so I suggest that we sit down. We get comfy in the middle of the net before continuing to talk.

"So how do the two of you like Dauntless?" Uriah asks.

"We love it here." I say with a smile.

I lean against Tobias and intertwine our fingers. I do not care if the twins know. They have apparently been trying to get us together for the past four years so it just seems fitting that they know.

"The only problem is I cannot send a punching bag flying across the room yet." Toby adds with a chuckle.

The rest of us join in. "I bet you two like that you can touch in public." Zeke says with a knowing grin.

I punch him in the arm with a grin on my face and stick my tongue out. Uriah joins the teasing. After around five minutes of that, my head hurts from all the eye rolling, and the twins are laying down clutching their side from laughter.

 **(You know what? Random decision is being made right now.)**

Uriah sits up suddenly serious. "There are no cameras in here so this is the best place for us to talk."

This changes my attitude. I sit up now much more alert than before. Surely he is not talking about being Divergent, right? Zeke is here and he is not Divergent as far as I know.

"What is it?" Tobias asks. I can tell he is confused like I am.

"How is hiding the Divergence going?" My eyes open in alert because Zeke was the one that said that.

"Wh⏤" Uriah cuts me off. "He is, too. I had no idea. Apparently your mom didn't have suspicions because I went before he did with the testing and she did not tell him stuff like she told me."

"Okay." I say with a nod of my head in understanding.

"To answer your question, fine, I think." Tobias says.

"I think Amar is suspicious." Zeke says.

"Did he say something weird to the two of you, too?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah." Uriah answers.

"We will just have to get through it." I say. "Does anyone know what stage two is?"

"No, but I do know it's bad." Zeke answers.

"Great." I mutter.

"We need to meet back here to talk about it after the first day of the second stage, though. Just in case." Uriah says.

"Good idea." Tobias says.

"Purely out of curiosity, though, what factions?" I ask.

"Dauntless, Amity, and Abnegation." The twins say at the same time. They raise a questioning eyebrow. **(lol, I forgot that I had made a chapter about Uriah's aptitude test and just decided on some factions and they managed to match up)**

"All five." Tobias and I say at the same time.

The twin's eyes raise in surprise. "I know, Divergents are supposed to only be two factions." I say. "Apparently we are all just different." I add a smile at the end.

"We better go." Uriah says.

"Yeah." Tobias adds.

We all roll off the net and walk quietly back to the dorms. The dorms are across the hall from one another, so when we get to the doors we say goodbye.

"Bye, guys, goodnight." I say.

"Night." The twins say.

Tobias waves and we enter the dorms. Tobias gives me a quick goodnight kiss when we reach out bunks, and we lay down.

I drift off into a dreamless sleep despite all the snoring and sniffling going on around me. Today was exhausting even if I have trained for the past four years for this.

 **It's kinda short but it's done. Now much happened so I hope it's somewhat interesting but it may be disappointing to those who were wondering what the twins wanted. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and/or favoriting!**

 **-T**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N It feels like it has been entirely too long but I swear three days ago was technically a month ago so...**

 _ **If I were Veronica Roth, then why would I be typing FanFiction in the middle of art class? No. But, I am who I am and the idea for this FanFiction came from my brain. That's why I write in the middle of art class.**_

 **Four's P.O.V.**

I wake up to Bea whispering in my ear that I should wake up. A smile involuntarily creeps onto my lips when I imagine waking up next to her every day for the rest of our lives; it sounds like Heaven. I lean up to peck her lips. When I pull away, we both smile. I get up with Bea following me to the bathroom. Both of us are fully dressed and have clothes slung across our arms. I pick the shower on one end while Bea picks the one on the other end. I shower quickly; the Dauntless do not provide warm water for their initiates, much like the Abnegation. The difference is there is no warm water that can be found in Abnegation.

* * *

"Today we will continue to practice our punches and kicks until lunch. After lunch, you will be fighting." Amar yells when Peter, Al, and Eric walk into the training room. Today, they are a minute early. Apparently they headed his warning.

I am excited for fights and I can tell by the glimmer in Bea's eyes that she is, too.

"Will one of us not be fighting?" Will asks.

"Yes, good observation." Amar answers.

We all begin to punch on a bag and I let the beast's leash a little looser. I can tell Bea does, too, based on the smacking of fists on a bag I hear next to me.

* * *

The rest of the group leaves the training room before Amar, Bea, and I do. Bea and I stay back to help Amar put up the punching bags and move the mats out for the fighting. He refuses by saying that we need to eat. After a few minutes of Amar's insisting, Bea and I relent and walk out of the door. We walk a few feet before I get an odd feeling; almost like we are being watched. I turn around to check but find nothing. I continue to walk with that feeling nagging me. Instinctively, I grab Bea's hand⏤ I want to protect her if anything bad happens.

When we are turning into the hallway that goes to the cafeteria, my hand jerks to the side. I stumble to the left and glance at Bea. The hallway is dark, meaning I cannot see much, but I do know Bea is being dragged. My brain goes into overdrive and I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Not the time for a hug, Toby." Bea whispers in a frantic voice.

If I were not so worried, I would probably laugh and admire her ability to joke when something like this is happening. I do not do that, however. Instead, I pick her up, and dig my heels into the, luckily, dry floor.

"Pry the hands away from your arm." I instruct.

She does as told and I hear laughter coming from behind me. The kind of laughter that is not good.

"Ooh, look, two Stiffs touching? Unheard of!" Someone⏤ I quickly realize is Peter⏤ jokes.

That means either Al or Eric is the one grabbing Bea. It is most likely the latter⏤ Al is definitely not that strong. Al must be the one laughing at Peter's 'joke'. Well, I guess it could be Peter, too. I do hear more than one voice.

My feet begin to slip. I soon realize that if Bea manages to pry the hands off her, then both of us will be thrown forward. At times like this, I could really use Zeke and Uri.

My prayers for someone are answers because I hear footsteps pounding on the rock floor. I now realize Bea has been screaming for help. I know those footsteps are not Peter or Al, so I hoep they belong to someone we want.

It must work in our favor because I hear Uriah scream, "Tris" and Zeke scream, "Four."

I put Bea back on the ground when one of the twins run by me. I do not want us to be thrown forward. I hear grunts as punches are being thrown and Bea begins to lurch forward. I grab her around the waist and she turns around and gives me a quick hug.

Right as we turn around to join the fighting, I hear a male voice yell, "What is going on here?" Amar.

"Nothing." Peter⏤ I think⏤ says very quickly.

"Umm humm." Amar replies with sarcasm. "Zeke, Uriah, Tris, Four, one of you explain."

"I heard Tris shouting for help and ran." Zeke and Uri say at the same time.

"We were walking and got dragged into a hallway." I say. Bea nods along with me.

"Okay, have any of you eaten?" Amar asks with a huff.

"No." We all seven answer.

"Great." Amar mutters. "Go get some food and meet me outside the cafeteria door in five minutes. Understand? And do not be late, Eric, Peter, and Al."

"Yes sir." Bea and I say when the twins say, "Sir yes sir," in an official sounding voice with a salute. The others say, "Whatever."

We all hurry to the cafeteria. Uriah, of course, grabs a slice of cake. Bea and I get a bowl of noodles with red sauces and balls of meat that Zeke called spaghetti and meatballs. Zeke gets a slice of pizza and a slice of cake. I could care less about the other three.

"We better go to Amar." I say when we have been eating for three minutes. We probably do not have much time left. Zeke, Uriah, and Tris nod to what I said and follow me out the door.

"Where are we going?" Tris asks when we see Amar.

"Max." Is all he says.

The other three come out a minute and a half later. Amar tells them they are thirty seconds late and reminds them of what he said yesterday.

"Does that mean we are Factionless?" Al asks with complete and utter terror in his voice. Sometimes I wonder how he is even friends with Peter and Eric. Peter and Eric are completely different people than Al. I decide they just want a slave and that is what Al is to them. A slave.

We walk through the compound and up to the building⏤ the Pire, I believe⏤ and knock on a door. "Amar?" Comes a yell form inside. Amar confirms. "Come on in." He sounds irritated.

"Every year." Max says with a shake of his head to Amar. Max motions for us to take the seats the the table he is sitting at. There is not enough room for us around his desk unless we stand.

"Trust me, I know. And somehow its always me that finds the situation."

"So, tell me, initiates, what happened?" Max begins. The room explodes. He whistles, loudly, and tells us to settle down.

"Tris, what happened?"

Bea goes slightly red before explaining. "Four and I were walking to lunch and I felt like we were being followed." I grab her hand under the table so she feels more comfortable. I know she hates being the center of attention. "Right before we turned to go down the hallway the cafeteria is on, I was dragged into the hallway on the other side. Someone's hand was wrapped around my arm and dragging me. I was lifted off the ground by Four and he told me to try and pry the hands from my arm. I did as he said and started to scream for help while doing so. I heard someone say something behind me but I'm not sure what it was.

"I heard footsteps slamming against the rock and prayed it was someone who would help us. Luckily, it was Zeke and Uriah. I was put back on the ground. At that time, it hit me that I would be thrown on the ground when my arm was finally loose. Whoever was holding onto my arm⏤ who I now know was Eric⏤ loosed his hold and I got my arm loose while he was getting punched. I started to fall forward but was caught by Four. Then, Amar came and demanded to know what happened."

Max nods and looks at me. "I agree with what she said. I do not see any point in pretty much quoting her but in my point of view." I say. Max nods in understanding and looks to the twins.

"We heard Tris screaming so we ran and punched these idiots." They say in unison. They amaze me with that sometimes. Max nods.

"Why?" Max asks looking in Eric, Peter, and Al's direction.

"You don't think it's strange that two Stiffs are doing so well on the second day of initiation?" Eric asks.

"No, I don't because if they are doing so well then they obviously are working hard." Max says. "That's what I like to see in Dauntless, hard workers. Unlike the three of you who apparently think it is okay to torture two people just so you can be at the top. By the way, that is never going to happen because the three of you are out. Right now. Go get your things and leave. Right. This. Minute." By the end, he is yelling.

"But-but-" Eric begins.

"No buts." Max says.

"Please?" Peter asks.

"No." Max says.

"I promise we were only going to ask them to help us out." Eric says. The way he says it, I actually kind of believe him.

"Really?" Max asks.

Peter nods. "We thought they might help us. Do you seriously think we think we think could beat them up?" Peter asks.

"Al?" Max asks.

"It's all true."

"I know our methods sound bad, but we knew the would never be able to get them to talk to us if we didn't, you know... kinda drag them." Eric says.

Tris and I sit there wide-eyed not believe a word they say. Sure, they look believable and innocent, but since when does that mean anything? And the thing is, I think Max believes them.

"Okay, one more chance, but if I hear of you guys being reckless, late, or doing anything anywhere close to what you did today, then you are gone. There will be none of this. Understand?" Max concludes.

"Understand." Eric, Peter, and Al say all at once.

"Okay, get outta here." Max commands.

I am shocked.

 **A/N I should've given that a cliffhanger but I wanted to make up for this being late and the fact that it was SUPER boring at first. But next chapter will be first fight!**

 **I will probably update Thursday but if not it will be the week after next because I'm going on a weekend trip the weekend after school gets out.**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and/or following!**

 **-T**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N Chapter 30! I'm so glad this has made it so far! This is by far my favorite of my FanFictions and I'm so happy so may if you seem to love it. Thank you all so much!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure Veronica Roth is not on Summer break right now. Or writing on a 3-year-old mini iPad.**_

 **Uriah's P.O.V.**

 _ **After the**_ **fiasco**

Today is the first fights for the Dauntless-born. I am nervous because I am in the same class as my brother and Lynn. I think Lynn could beat me if she was determined enough, and I know Zeke can. I have to win this first fight, so I hope it is neither of them.

We left Tris, Four, and the Pansycakes who singled their way out of being Factionless behind about five minutes ago, and we are now waiting on our instructor, George, to flip the board with our fighting partners around.

Finally, he does. I scan the board for my name and find it second to last. I am paired with Shauna, Zeke's crush. If I beat her up too hard, Zeke will throw a fit, but I have to win this first fight, I have to.

* * *

 **Tris's P.O.V.**

We leave Zeke and Uriah alone when we turn into our training room. They were complaining with us about how unfair it is those pansycakes, as Uri put it, got away with what they did. We all know they were lying, and so did Amar. But Max is the boss so I guess we have to listen to him.

Amar is writing on the board who we will be fighting with. I hope I get Eric or Peter. I know Tobias would love to beat up Eric so I hope that is who he gets. It may not be the best thing, though, because Tobias may not be able to stop himself after Eric is unconscious.

Amar finally flips over the board. I find my name at the bottom next to Eric. I know I can beat him. He may be ruthless, but I am stronger and I need to win more. I have to win. I can and I will.

* * *

 **Four's P.O.V (Sorry about all the point of view changes, I wasn't planning on this)**

Amar flips over the board. I hope I get Eric; no one tries to pull my girl down a dark hallway and gets away with it. I do not get my wish, however. I am fighting Peter second to last. He will go down easy. I am stronger and I have the anger flaring in my blood to take him down. He should, be factionless, but he is not. He may have said there was no way he could beat us up, but I could tell he thought otherwise. It's time to put him in his place. Someone has got to do it.

The first fight is Will against Al. Christina is sitting out today, which I can tell she does not mind. That is not exactly a good thing. She should be prepared to fight; she should be ready. But she is not. I zone out until Bea squeezes my hand. Al is unconscious on the mat. I'm glad he lost. He is a coward

Bea steps up once Will drags Al away. Eric steps up, also. They get into the fighting stance. When Amar tells them to go, Bea jabs her elbow into his unguarded stomach; she is great at finding weaknesses. His arms go down to guard his stomach and she punches him in the jaw. He tries to punch her in the throat, but she sidesteps and rushes behind him. He is bulkier and slower so she has time to kick him in the back of the knees. Being unprepared, he falls to the ground. He let's out a pained yelp and rolls onto his back. He is holding his right knee. Bea's eyes flash up to mine. She is confused and scared; I can tell. Amar jumps up onto the mat at takes a look. Bea steps down and looks at me frightened.

Amar is speaking quietly to Eric, and Eric is nodding along. "Go ahead." I hear Eric say is a strained voice. Tears are rolling down his cheeks. Amar grabs his foot and I see the problem: Eric's kneecap is out of place. Bea gasps beside me.

Amar pulls his leg straight, and Eric lets out a pained scream and then a relieved sigh.

"Peter, take him to the infirmary. Training is done for the day." Amar shouts.

* * *

 **Zeke's P.O.V.**

The fights go by fairly quickly. Uriah bests Shauna, and I beat Lynn. Lauren and Marlene are pretty evenly matched, but in the end, Lauren won.

I'm heading to the cafeteria when I hear someone crying down the hall. She speaks, and I realize it is Tris. A deep voice- Four- is reassuring her. I turn down that hallway out of curiosity and Uri follows.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what's wrong?" I ask.

"Eric was fighting Tris and she kicked him in the back of the knees. He fell, and his knee came it of place." Four explains.

"Eric, the dude that could have beat her up- or worse, killed her- just a few hours ago?" I ask.

"Yeah." Four answers.

"Like he could have best up Tris, much less killed her." Uri adds.

Tris laughs and moves her head from Four's chest to look at us. "Thanks, Uri." She mumbles.

"Hey, I set that up!" I exclaim.

She giggles again which makes Four smiles. I'm glad they are happy together. They both deserve it.

"Now, I need cake. It will cheer you up, Tris. Dauntless cake always makes me happy, no matter how sad I am." Uriah says.

Tris and Four laugh but follow as Uriah walls toward the cafeteria. I shake my head and follow them.

Once we all eat cake, we all are joking together, and Tris seems much happier and more like Tris. Four and I share a smile at Tris being happier. We have all been around one another long enough that we all joke like siblings. She needs to know that it wasn't her fault Eric got hurt and that he would do worse if he could. But he can't. She is too strong.

* * *

I am woken up by someone grabbing me. The dorm is dark and I cannot see, plus my mouth is covered. I am dragged out of the room. When I get into the hallway, I can see someone- a man in a mask- and Uriah. I hear footsteps behind me so I look back to see Tris and Four also getting dragged out by a masked man.

I begin to freak out so I kick back at the man holding me. "Ow!" He says.

We are dragged into an empty room and the lights are turned on after I hear the door shut and lock. The men both reach to pull off their masks. All four of us gasp at the same time when we see their faces.

 **A/N Hehehe the non-signature cliffhanger. This one is actually pretty good. I will probably start this update schedule: Switch Initiation, White Rose, Faction High, and White Rose. There will probably be one update over the weekend and there will definitely be some days when I will not have time to write. I'm going to try as hard as I can for y'all.**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and/or favoriting.**

 **-T**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N I decided against updating Faction High yesterday, so if you read that, sorry. However, I am much more dedicated to this story so this is what is being updated today.**

 _ **Yeah, because Veronica Roth used Grammarly out of necessity. Totally. (I can't type like at all without the Grammarly keyboard.)**_

 **Tris's P.O.V.**

I am yanked out of my bunk by someone. It is so dark that I can see nothing. A hand is put over my mouth and I am forced out of the dorm room. Once out in the hall, I can see by the dim, blue lights above the water fountains that a man is dragging me. Toby is beside me and is struggling. The man holding us is too strong which means he is not an initiate. Someone is pulling Zeke and Uriah in front of us.

I kick back and receive an, "Ow." From the man. He grabs my arms tighter and continues to drag me.

Eventually we are pulled into a closet. I hear the door lock and close before the lights come on. The men stand in front of us. They grab the bottom of their hockey masks and pull them off. We all gasp when we see who took us captive.

Amar stands in front of Tobias and I. Another man about Amar's height and weight stands in front of Zeke and Uri.

"I'm sorry we had to drag the four of you so forcefully but we did not know how else to do this without raising suspicion. Tris, Four, this is George. He is the Dauntless-Born instructor." Amar explains.

"Do not lie to us." George states. "We are here to help you. Now, are you four Divergent or not. As I said, don't lie, you are safe here."

Zeke, Uriah, Tobias, and I all look at one another. "Yes." We say in unison when we turn back.

"We are here to help you. The next stage of initiation will show your Divergence. That is, if you don't hide it. Erudite watches our second and third stages closely in order to find Divergence. We cannot let the four of you be discovered. Now, in order to let us help you, you are going to have to tell us your aptitude test results." Amar says.

"Why should we trust you?" I ask.

"You have no reason to, but I believe you do trust us. We are also Divergent and we want you four to be safe." George says.

"We know we are not safe, but we need to try to be safe. We are trying to help you." Amar says. "That's why you should trust us."

"Okay, fine. I got all five." I give in. I do trust them. I just wanted to know their answer to my question. Their answer made them more trustworthy.

"Me, too," Toby says.

"Dauntless, Abnegation, and Amity." The twins says simultaneously.

Both men's eyes get larger, but they nod. "Well we have the four strongest Divergent in the history of Chicago in this room." Amar says.

"Yeah, we got that." Tobias retorts.

"Just do what a Dauntless would do when you are in simulations." George says. "Never say the words, 'it's not real' our loud. Do not manipulate the simulation. Just calm yourself down or fight the fear. Whatever it takes."

"We saw your fear landscapes and we need you to be careful. Those landscapes were fine be a use it was your first and everyone is aware in the fear landscape. The fear sims, however, only Divergent are awake and you will be more used to those situations once you get to the fear landscape. Those are when your Divergence will show. Act Dauntless and do not let on that you are aware." Amar instructs.

"Got that?" George asks.

We all nod. "Go back to the dorms. Come back here in a week's time. Midnight." Amar says.

Zeke, Uriah, Tobias, and I walk out and find our way back to the dorm. I try to memorize the path to make it easier next week.

* * *

Eric walks into the training room. Last night at dinner, he was on crutches. I assume he was given some healing serum to heal him faster. He is not even limping. Peter and Tobias step into the ring and take their stances. When Amar gives them the go-ahead, Peter throws out his fist in a week punch. Tobias blocks it then kicks him in his unprotected side. Peter stumbles back. After a few more punches, Tobias has knocked Peter out, and Tobias most likely has no bruise.

* * *

The fights continue. I win my fight against Will. Christina beats Al. Tobias beats Eric. Peter is in the infirmary so today was his day to sit out.

Eric was fighting Tobias with more determination than he fought me with. I do not know if it is because a little girl from Abnegation beat him or if it's because he is fighting another Abnegation. You would never know he was hurt yesterday, though.

Will went down easy, also. It is probably because he has not trained as long as I have. I did not fight as hard, but I also did not have to fight as hard, which I am grateful for.

I do not see Al making it into Dauntless. He punched Will a few times yesterday and then went down easy. He didn't even try. He did the same thing today. They did say they would only kick out the people they believe were not fit for Dauntless. I don't know why Al is in the ruthless group of initiates, though, because he is about as far as you can get from ruthless.

* * *

Tobias and I go down to the chasm at midnight to talk and spend time together.

"I have a question." Tobias speaks. We have been sitting on a rock staring at the water with his arm around me and my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want me to call you Beatrice or Tris?" He asks.

I giggle a little. "Umm, I don't really like Beatrice but it sounds kinda sweet coming from you. I would rather Bea or Tris, though." I say. "Maybe Beatrice on special occasions."

"Okay, it's settled." Tobias says with a smile. He leans down and pecks my lips.

We sit there for a few minutes before I break the silence. "We are going to have to fight one another at some point."

"Yeah, and here's a pretty good chance that will be tomorrow." Tobias says with dread.

"I don't want you to go easy on me." I say.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." I say.

"Yeah, I will," he says.

"Just think about it."

We sit there for a few minutes before he says, "I don't want to turn into them."

"Tobias Eaton, look at me. You are not them. The fact that you are sitting here thinking you couldn't stand to hit me in a fight proves that. They hit us for no reason other than for their pleasure. You would jump into the chasm if you ever hurt me like that and we both know it."

"You're right," he says with a huff.

"I know." I say teasingly. "I'm always right."

He smiles, kisses me lightly, and says, "Thank you, Bea."

I kiss him again and tell him it was no problem.

 **A/N I added the chasm scene just to get over 1,000 words but it ended up being really cute and I like it. I'm so glad all of you thought it would be Peter and Eric so I could** **surprise you.**

 **I never really made it clear who the initiates are so here they are:**

 **Transfers- Tris, Four, Christina, Will, Peter, Eric, and Al.**

 **Dauntless-born- Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, and Lauren.**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and/or favoriting!**

 **-T**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N Should I be writing for Faction High or Switch Initiation? Probably, but I would rather write for this one.**

 _ **If I were Veronica Roth, would I be trying super hard to come up with interesting disclaimers? Probably not. So don't think for a moment I am her.**_

 **Tobias's P.O.V.**

 _ **The next morning**_

When I enter the training room with Tris, Amar is writing the fighting list on the board. My stomach drops when I see the first pair: Four - Tris. We are the first in here, as usual, and no one else will be here for at least

"Amar, please- no, I-I can't." I stutter in a pleading voice.

"I'm sorry, but it is going to have to happen at some point." Amar says apologetically.

Bea grabs my arm and pulls me to a corner. She sits down and pulls me down beside her.

"You are terrified of hurting me, right?" I nod. "There you go, you are not Marcus or Caleb." She says their names with utter disgust which makes me inwardly smile. "You would never dream of hurting me. We talked about this last night. I am okay with you beating me unconscious if that means you make it into Dauntless. I actually want you to fight me. I have wanted you to fight me for years now because I want to see if I am as strong of a fighter as you are.

Lease don't go easy on me." She finishes.

I take a deep breath. "It will be hard, but okay. As long as you are fine with it I guess I can be." I eventually answer."

"Good." She pecks me on the lips.

She jumps up and I follow her. "I'm fine with fighting her now." I say to Amar. "I just want to get it over with."

"You two should only have to fight one another once. I will try to keep it that way. The only problem is how small this initiate class is. There are so few of you I think we may have to have a gun day once we are done with fighting." Amar says with a small chuckle.

After a few minutes, the rest of the initiates begin to trickle in. Eric, Peter, and Al come in it's just a few seconds to spare. Amar was not too happy they are coming in so close to time. I think he wanted the Rosie be late so we could get rid of them. I don't blame him.

"Good morning." Amar shouts. "Fights shouldn't take very long so we are going to spend the morning on punching bags before we begin to fight. Everyone start beating up a punching bag. You may SPAR on the mat if you would like, but no full-on fights."

Bea and I pick punching bags on the end. Christina is beside Bea. I punch the bag as hard as I can; I no longer care about people seeing how strong I am. Bea is doing the same. It does not take long before our punching bags fly off the hooks. Christina looks over at us with wide eyes.

"It's not fair that the two of you are so strong." Christina states with jealousy leaking through her whiny voice.

"How is it not fair?" I ask.

"We are from Abnegation. That means we have to train harder to be better because the only way you could acquire muscles was by carrying boxes of supplies to the Factionless. And those are only about ten pounds." Bea continues.

"Then how are the two of you so strong?" Christina asks.

"Determination and training, Christina." Amar says from behind her. She obviously had no idea he was there because she jumped about a foot into the air. "Two things you are lacking."

She looks hurt but that makes her go back to punching her bag. Bea and I pick up our punching bags and continue to punch. I think about my hatred for my _father_ and her _brother._ It is a great technique because it not only lets me release some steam but also get a good workout.

* * *

After around two hours and putting my punching bag back up around three-hundred times, someone clears their throat behind me. I turn around after a final punch to see Eric with a finger out like he was about to touch me. He better be glad he didn't actually touch me, or I would have punched him in the jaw pit of reflex.

"Finger away." I growl. Once he moves his finger, I relax and ask what he wants.

"Do you want to spar?" He asks.

I consider this. On one hand, he is Eric. On the other hand, it could be good practice.

"Sure." I reply.

Tris looks at me curiously. She must not have heard all of the conversation. "We are going to spar." I explain.

Eric and I step onto the mat once Edward and Peter decide to stop. Edward is a good fighter; Will said he studied fighting techniques since he was ten. He may give Bea a run for her money, but I doubt it. Eric takes his fighting stance.

"Rules." I say. "We need to set some ground rules."

"Okay, we take turns punching or kicking. You get one, I get one. Something like that. Feel free to block. We can stop whenever someone gets hit five times." Eric says. He was surprisingly easy on this. I'm surprised he did not say something like every man for his own. I will take it, though.

"Okay." I hold out my hand for him to shake. "Agreed." I say as we shake.

"You can go first. I don't need to go first to get in five this first." He says cockily. _There's normal Eric,_ I think.

I fake a punch to his jaw and kick him in the side. His stomach and side is his weakness. He tries to punch me in the gut, but I block his punch with my forearm.

By the time I get in my five hits, it is time for lunch. Eric is glaring at me, but I just throw him a smug smile. He only hit me twice but he is good at blocking when he expects the hit. I will admit, if I would not have been playing with him, then we would have been done fifteen minutes ago.

* * *

We walk back into the training room after lunch in one group.

"Good afternoon, it's fighting time!" Amar says with fake happiness. I do not think he particularly enjoys watching three initiates being beat up daily. "Four and Tris." He motions to the ring with a wave of his arm.

We step into the ring. I am so scared of hurting her, but I remember what she said. She wants me to do this. I am not like _them_ because I cannot stand the thought of hurting her.

We circle on the ring. I know she knows my weakness, and I know her's. I am too tall; I cannot protect my entire body. She is short enough that I hate less access to her body.

 **A/N Gonna stop it here. Who will win the fight? I know y'all are curious. I've been reading enough FanFics with Christina being annoying and jealous that I am making her that way here. Sorry if y'all are sad. I will make sure she is still friends with Tris part of the time, but I want her to be that person they can either get along with or hate. There's no in between.**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and/or favoriting.**

 **-T**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N Anyone interested in being a co-writer to a Harry Potter/ Divergent Fic I'm working on? Because I really want to go with this idea but it's been forever since I read Harry Potter and this is literally the only Fic I want to work on at the moment.**

 _ **Veronica Roth TOTALLY types during a food break while cleaning out her closet. (Actually, she may have but I doubt it.) I, however, have a pile of socks in my floor and cheezits in my mouth.**_

 **Tris's P.O.V** _ **.**_

We step up onto the mat. Tobias does not look happy. He is much taller than me, so I can easily punch his gut, which his arms rarely protect. He does not have too much access to my body with his fists because he is way taller.

I know he knows I will punch first and i know he wants that. So I fake a punch to his jaw and kick him the the opposite side. I know he did not expect that. He raises an eyebrow at me, and I just smirk back.

He kicks me in the gut and I stumble back.

"Fight for real!" Someone- I think Eric- shouts.

I run around behind him and kick his legs from beneath him while he is turning to face me. I feel bad about what I am about to do but I must get this over with and now. He is on the floor so I punch him in the temple.

My fist hits something soft. Not a temple, a forearm. He blocked it. Tobias jumps up and punches me in the jaw. I know he can punch harder than he just did but that punch did hurt. I stumble backward a few steps. Tobias kicks me in the gut, and I fall onto my butt. Before he can get another hit in, I jump up. I duck under a fist coming to my jaw and pop up with an elbow to the throat. While he is is stunned, I kick him in the side. He stumbles away, but I rush forward. I try to punch him in the jaw, but I am blocked by an arm.

"Hurry up!" Christina whines.

I ignore her and kick Tobias in he gut. He stays firm, and he kicks my feet from beneath me. I fall on my back and the breath is knocked out if me. I have to lay there for a few seconds. That is my downfall. I see an apology in Tobias's eyes before I am punched again everything goes black.

* * *

 **Tobias's P.O.V.**

Bea falls, and I can see her breath has been knocked out. I hate what I am going to have to do, so I apologize with my eyes before punching her in the temple.

"Finally!" Christina, Eric, and Peter yell when she is out.

I turn to Amar. "Take her to the infirmary." He says. He knows what I wanted.

I pick her up gently and carry her out of the room. She begins to wake up and cuddles up to my chest. I smile. We get to the infirmary and the receptionist points me to a door. It is a wide open room with multiple beds and curtains for separation. I lay her on a bed. A young nurse with dark hair and kind eyes comes by. Her name tag reads Nancy. Nurse Nancy.

"She seems to be fine, a bruise is forming on the jaw but that is all. She can leave after she wakes up. If she wants pain medication. Just tell me or any other nurse and we will get some for her." Nancy says with a smile.

I sit there with Bea feeling sorry for doing this to her. I try to remember what she told me, but it is hard when she is laying here unconscious. She stirs a bit more and lightly squeezes my hand. I do not even know when I grabbed her hand in the first place.

Her beautiful eyes open. "How are you?" I ask.

"Perfectly fine, Toby. My jaw stings a little but it will be fine."

I look at a clock and see I have only been in here for five minutes.

"Good. I know you are not lying which is a good thing because I would never forgive myself if I actually hurt you." I say honestly.

"How long was I out?" She asks.

"Somewhere between five and ten minutes; you weren't out long." I answer.

"Good."

"The nurse said you could leave when you woke up as long as you didn't want pain meds. I guess you want out of here?" I say.

She nods so I help her up and we walk out of the infirmary and back to the training room together. When we walk in, I notice that Will beat Christina. Eric and Peter are fighting in the ring at the moment, and Al is sitting on the bench. He is obviously happy to not have to fight. I hate it when people are happy about that. The day I sit out I will probably be scowling at the wall the entire time, and I am sure Tris will, too.

Eric ends up winning the fight. Mine and Bea's fight took so long, that it is nearly 5:30 before we leave the training room. The cafeteria is full and booming when we enter, but our usual table is still empty. Hamburgers, chips, and fries are sitting on the table, so Bea and I forgo the line of other options.

We eat rather quickly and head out into the Pit. Bea and I decided to get tattoos. Neither of us know what we want to get, but we are sure we will find something.

We enter the tattoo parlor to find Tori. She administered both of our aptitude tests.

"Good evening, Tris and Four." Tori greets.

"How Do you know our Dauntless names?" Bea asks.

"The two of you are legends. First jumpers, first transfers for Abnegation, and remarkable Fear Landscapes." Tori explains. "Plus Amar is one of my best friends and he has been talking about the amazing Abnegation transfers." She adds with a smile.

"Oh, ok." We say in unison.

"What do you two want? Tattoos or piercings? Or both?" She asks.

"We want tattoos but we are unsure of what we want." I say.

"Have a look around. There are drawing of examples on the walls and I would be glad to ink the, onto your skin once you decide." Tori says with a wave of her arm.

I look around the room. Nothing really seems fitting. I would love to get something g to cover my scars, but I am going to have to trust Tori a little more. She is definitely someone here in Dauntless that is welcoming and kind, so that is helpful, but I do not know if I trust her to see my scars just yet.

Bea gasps and points to a drawing of a bird on the wall. It looks like a raven. "I think I want three of these on my collarbone that are painted toward my heart." She says, looking over her shoulder at me. I see the twinkle of hope kn the eyes and I smile.

"That sounds absolutely wonderful." I say. "Why three?"

"One for each member of my family. You, Mom, and Dad." She explains.

My smile widens. "You are my family, too." I whisper in her ear.

She turns around with a smile that brightens my entire day.

"What are you going to get?" She asks.

"I have no idea. I want to get something to cover my back but I don't know that I trust Tori that much." I explain.

"That would be nice. And for what it's worth, I think Tori is definitely trustworthy and it would be nice for her to know." Bea says.

I smile and lead her to Tori. "What will it be?" Tori asks.

"I want three birds like that," she points to the drawing, "on my collarbone. Flying toward my heart."

"That sounds great. Four?" Tori asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I will wait." I say.

"Are you sure?" Tori asks.

"Yeah." I answer.

"Okay, Tris, lets get you ready." Tori says with a warm smile.

 **A/N I'll leave you without a cliffhanger today. I'm feeling nice. I know a lot of you probably wanted Tris to win. I was undecided, so I just wrote and she ended up on the floor with her breath knocked out of her so it kinda happened.**

 ***If you have read my story Divergent Forks, please go check out what I posted yesterday because it is important!***

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and/or favoriting!**

 **-T**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N Hey guys, sorry for this taking much longer, but I prefer to not write on the weekends because it's easier to write when there's no one around. Plus yesterday was Memorial Day so I ended up with family dinner after I finished getting clothes sorted out and priced.**

 _ **Veronica Roth totally wrote Divergent without a plan. She was just winging it. That's more believable than me being her, right? (I'm having trouble coming up with those but y'all like them so I'm keeping them up.)**_

 **Uriah's P.O.V.**

I run by the tattoo parlor trying to beat Lynn to the bowling alley when I- literally- bump into Tris.

"Hey! Sorry I'm in a rush to get to the bowling alley!" I exclaim after making sure she is okay.

She giggles. "Bye!"

I continue sprinting to the bowling alley and dodging people. Marlene challenged us to a game of bowling, but she said she would get there a little after 7:00. Lynn and I decided to race there and get everything set up before Mar came. Then, I challenged her, and I said I could beat her. We both took different paths.

I finally reach the bowling alley. Because Zeke and I trained with Four and Tris, I am used to running long distances, for Zeke and I would often sleep past our alarm. That caused us to run all the way to the Factionless sector from Dauntless.

I stand by the door with an evil grin on my face and wait for Lynn. I get an idea so I quickly hide behind the trash can. Lynn ran up to the door just as I darted out of sight. I watch as she glances around for any sight of me. A satisfied smile creeps onto her face when she does not see me. She turns her back to my hiding place, so I take my chance. I crawl out from behind the pungent trash can and creep up to Lynn. Slowly, I stand up.

"Uriah, What are you doing?" Asks Tris from the doorway. I inwardly curse her.

Lynn spins around with a murderous look in her eyes. "If you dare say the word boo, I _will_ beat you to a pulp. Understand?"

Usually I would retort back with a sarcastic boo, but Lynn scares me. I know I shrink back, which causes Lynn, Tris, and Four to laugh.

"So what is happening here?" Tris asks once the laughter has died down.

"We are going to bowl. Wanna join?" I answer.

"Depends. What's bowling?" Four adds.

My eyes bug out of my head, and I know it.

"Stiff, do you know anything?" Lynn says in an irritated voice. "You roll a ball down an alley and try to hit as many pins as possible out of ten. You get two tries. If you knock down all ten pins the first time, that is a strike. If you have gotten all ten on your second try, then that is a spare. Understand?" She sounds extremely bored.

"I think so." Tris answers.

"We're waiting on Marlene, but we were planning on setting up the game." I provide.

"Okay, lets go." Four says.

The four of us walk further into the alley. "Hey, Lynn, Uriah, and friends." Blaze, the worker at the front desk says. He is not much older than us; I'm pretty sure he went through initiation two years ago.

"Here's your shoes." Blake hands Lynn and I the shoes we always wear. "What shoes size?" He asks Four and Tris.

"Umm, six." Tris says.

"Tiny foot." Lynn mutters.

"Eleven." Four answers.

"Big foot." Lynn mutters.

"Do you two come here often?" Tris asks.

"At least once a week. It will probably be less now that we are in initiation." Marlene answers. I have no idea when she got here, but she already has her usual shoes in her hand.

"Wow, Mar. Where'd you come from?" Lynn asks.

Marlene ignores her and skips toward our lane, three. I walk up and put my finger on the tablet thingy. It automatically recognizes me. I edit the names to add the names Four and Tris. Lynn and Marlene go after our balls which we have expertly hidden behind the counter.

"There's a wall of balls over there," I point to the right, "you two will need some." I tell Four and Tris.

They walk off after some balls as Lynn and Marlene return with our three balls. "I'm going to go get some sodas and funnel fries. Want some?" I ask my friends.

"Yes." The reply.

"Four, Tris, are y'all hungry?" I shout. Tris turns around and shakes her head so I continue to the concession stand.

I return with five colas and three orders of funnel fries on a tray. The other four are obviously waiting on me. "We couldn't start the game because you are the first up." Lynn supplies.

I set the tray down and grab my metallic red ball. Expertly, I bowl a strike. Four and Tris watch as the three of us bow, so they can learn how. All three of us bowl strikes.

"Is it too late to bail?" Tris asks sarcastically.

"Nope." I reply with a pop to the 'p'.

Four steps up and grabs his chosen ball. I am impressed by his choice because it is a perfect ball. The only difference in mine and his is that his is black metallic.

 **(Haha. I'm at over 800 words and they are pretty much just starting the game. Sorry!)**

His form is nearly perfect. Both of the Abnegation have always been great at learning quickly. I just did not realize how quickly. We watch intently as the shiny ball smashes into the wooden pins. Each and every pin falls. Four is strong. His ball was soaring down the alley, so I think he could have barely hit the pin on the end and still knocked down each and every pin.

He turns around and high fives both Tris and me. "I'm gonna look awful compared to all of you." She says with a bit of humor in her tone.

"Nah." Four and I say.

Four and I were right, because she bowls a strike with the perfect form, perfect ball, and perfect aim. I shake my head in amusement. "Told you."

She smiles and smacks her hand into mind. "How are you two so good?" Lynn asks.

They shrug. "We both pay a lot of attention to form and things like that. Plus we are both pretty strong so that helped. Oh, and beginners luck." Tris explains.

"She's right." Four adds.

"Okay then." Marlene accepts.

"I don't believe that. I think you two are Abnegation rebels or something and you have snuck in here before." Lynn says suspiciously with just a hint of humor.

"Lynn, go easy on them. And you weren't wrong about the Abnegation rebel thing. What type of Abnegation transfers to Dauntless? The rebel kind." I say. Four chuckles and Tris giggles behind me.

"Whatever." Lynn replies. "Hurry up and bowl."

"Oh yeah."

"Hey, Uri," Mar calls, "where are Zeke and Shauna? They usually come."

"He finally asked Shauna out. They went on a date tonight." I answer as I bowl. In just a second, I see it's another strike.

"Oh." Mar says.

 _Now I have to ask Marlene out._ I add in my head with a groan.

* * *

Once the game is over, we are all five tied. All five of us bowled all strikes. Blaze takes our shoes back and asks who won. We tell him it was a five-way tie. "Really? Even the newbies?" He asks incredulously.

"Umm humm." Lynn answers with a glare to Four and Tris.

 **A/N I didn't plan for that to be a whole chapter but it ended up being. Sorry it's probably boring. I'll try to update in two days, but my dad will be home all day that day and we are probably going somewhere. Which means I'll try to get 1,000 words done by tomorrow.**

 **I still need someone to look at Divergent Forks if they have read it!**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and/or favoriting! I appreciate each and every one of those!**

 **-T**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N Sorry this is late! A sleepover and the weekend got in my way. Plus, I was looking at the views two days after I published the last chapter, and there were only two logged in people who had viewed the chapter and they both reviewed. Now the views are much higher which is another reason I am now updating.**

 ** _Veronica Roth's real name is Spongebob. That's as believable as me being her._**

 **Tobias's P.O.V.**

I walk into the cafeteria with Bea. Amar smiles at us and informs us we will be going on a field trip today. We both groan because we know that means no training, which causes another smile from Amar.

However, Bea and I get a plate of breakfast for the first time since coming to Dauntless. I bite into piece of egg. It is not plainly scrambled like they were back in Abnegation. Instead, it looks like an egg was cracked on the plate and the whites turned white. It also has seasoning that I have never tasted, but it tastes amazing. Then, I cut into a biscuit drowned in a white cream with black specks. I have no idea what any of this is called.

The best part of the breakfast, by far, is the strip of redish brown meat. It is crunchy and chewy and fills my mouth with an amazingly warm, savory feeling.

"This is amazing!" Bea exclaims beside me.

"I know, right? I wish I knew what it is called." I reply

"Bacon." Someone, I quickly realize is one of the twins, answers.

Zeke and Uriah walk around to the other side of the table and sit down in front of us. We greet one another quickly.

"Please tell me what everything on this tray is." I plead.

"Biscuits and gravy." Zeke says with a point to the biscuits.

"Fried egg." Uriah continues with a point to the egg.

"And I already explained this is bacon." Zeke finishes.

"Thanks, guys." Bea says. "What's up with the field trip today?"

"No idea. We aren't going on one." Uriah says.

"Lucky. Im pretty sure we aren't training at all today." I say.

"Ha!" The twins laugh.

I roll my eyes and continue eating the delectable breakfast. We are going to have to start eating normal breakfast instead of just a muffin now. There's no way I'm not going to eat these things every day for the rest of my life.

"Here." Zeke says as he throws a patty that looks like a ham on our plates.

"Wha-"

"Sausage." Uriah says before Bea can finish her question.

"What did Abnegation do, starve you?" Zeke asks sarcastically.

"No, but now that I have eaten here they may have." I answer.

"No wonder you left them." Uriah laughs.

"Yeah, it was totally because of the food." Bea says sarcastically with an eye roll.

We all laugh as we stand and put our trays above the trash cans.

"Bye." Bea and I say with a wave when the twins and us part ways.

"See ya!" Uriah shouts. Zeke Just Waves back.

We shake our head in amusement of our Dauntless friends.

"We probably need to go to the dorm to see where we are going." I say.

"Yeah." Bea agrees.

We walk in the dorm just in time to hear Amar say we need to be at the tracks in fifteen minutes. I hear a lot of shuffling in the dorm as Bea and I walk out of the dorm and toward the train tracks.

Amar walks up behind us not long after we reach the tracks. Five minutes later, the Dauntless Born show up. Apparently, the twins were wrong. Twelve minutes later, the rest of the transfers join us. They only had a minute left before the train gets here.

"Today we will be going to the fence to observe the job of a fence worker. There are twelve initiates total, which means around eight initiates will be sent to work at the fence. The top four will be working in the compound. Of course, there may be more jobs open this year. And, some of you may be cut if we decide you are not fit for Dauntless." Amar explains.

A train horn sounds so we begin to jog. The Dauntless-born, George, Amar, Bea, and I jump into the train easily and I watch in amusement as the others jump on. They have trouble getting into the compartment which is hilarious to watch. However, Christina rolls in with an extremely girly scream which makes me roll my eyes. She better be one of those who are cut for their lack of Dauntlessness.

Uriah and Zeke walk to the corner of the train car where Bea and I stand. "I guess I was wrong, we are going on a field trip." Uriah says dejectedly.

Bea smirks at him. "I had a feeling you were."

"Do you not trust me or something?" Uriah says in a sarcastically hurt voice.

"Nope." Bea says, popping her 'p'.

Zeke and I laugh at their child-like behavior.

"But seriously," I say, "why Amity?"

Zeke bursts out laughing. "Have you seen us interact? This will be hilarious!"

"Whatever." I say with a smile.

The train gradually begins to slow down as we reach the gate. "Here we go!" Amar shouts.

The twins, Bea, and I are the first off the train, next to the instructors. When everyone else has jumped off, the other transfers to our amusement, we begin to trek closer to the fence.

"This is where most of you will end up. The Dauntless-born know what this job is like, but we couldn't allow them a free day or an extra training day so they are here." George explains.

"The fence offers some chance of advancement, but that chance is small. Work hard, and you will be higher in the rankings which will amount to you being in the compound rather than here." Amar continues.

* * *

 **Tris's P.O.V.**

When Amar and George finish talking, I begin to look around. I am fairly sure I will not end up here, but I definitely do not want to take any chances. Someone asks what they Baurs the fence from, but I do not listen to the answer because someone waves at me. I look closer and recognize our old neighbor, Robert. I was not aware of him transferring.

I walk over to him. Tobias does not follow, but I do not think he was paying any attention to what I was doing. The group behind me has dispersed.

"Hey." I greet Robert.

"Hi." He leans in to hug me, and I awkwardly return the hug."Dauntless? Are you sure you want to live with them? I'm sure Abnegation would take you back."

This makes me mad. "I chose Dauntless because that's where I want to be and I will become Dauntless. No matter what." I think I may have turned into he closed off Four I have come to know when we are around the other transfers.

"Woah, sorry. I just always saw you as an Abnegation." He replies timidly.

"Sorry for going crazy, but I am not Abnegation and I could never be." I say in a forced calm voice.

"It's fine." Does he always smile? I think. "Was that Tobias over there with you?"

"Yeah..." My voice trails off because I see Tobias kissing Lauren over Robert's shoulder. My blood begins to boil and I storm away.

 **A/N So I was planning to keep the Dauntless-born back but I needed something more interesting. Sorry for being a week, I started this chapter on Monday and wrote like 700 words in the past 30 minutes. I hope this chapter was better than the last!**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and/or favoriting!**

 **-T**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N I'm back! I've been thinking about my next FanFiction so I'm a little behind, but it has been the weekend since the last update so I'm not too late.**

 _ **Veronica Roth totally wrote those books for free like I'm writing this for free. Totally.**_

" _Yeah..." My voice trails off because I see Tobias kissing Lauren over Robert's shoulder. My blood begins to boil and I storm away._

 **Tobias's P.O.V.**

Bea disappears from my side, and I do not notice for a little bit. I look around and see her about a hundred feet away hugging someone. The someone looks like Robert, our old neighbor. Why would she be hugging him? A jealous rage fills me. I stalk away from the fast-dispersing group and closer to the fence.

When I reach the fence, I stop and run my fingers through my hair, letting out an annoyed growl. Then, I lean my body against the fence and close my eyes so I can think about this. Why would she do this to me, to us? It just does not make sense. I thought we were working great as a couple, but apparently not. Apparently she would rather be with Robert than me. Why Robert? It is all so frustrating!

I feel something roughly hit my lips, and arms wrap around my neck. I know this is not Bea. This kiss is nothing like the kisses we share. I am repulsed by this. I push whoever this is away from me. Of course, it was Lauren. I should have known.

I do not even say anything to Lauren; I just walk away. I really hope Bea did not see that, because I do not want her to think I am cheating on her like she is obviously cheating on me. I may be mad, but I would never cheat on her. Especially not with Lauren.

I nervously glance around, trying to find Bea. Before I can get far, I feel a slap on my cheek.

"Ow." I exclaim.

* * *

 **Tris's P.O.V.**

"Bye, Robert." I say over my shoulder with a quick glance his direction. When I look back to Tobias, he is walking away and nervously looking around, probably for me. I walk over to him and slap him hard across the cheek.

"Ow!" He exclaims.

"What was that?" I demand. "Why were you kissing her?"

I will myself not to cry as he answers. "Why were you hugging _Robert_? There's not much difference in that, is there?"

"So you kissed _her_? You kissed _her_ because I hugged an old friend?" I keep my voice down and even.

He opens his mouth like he wants to answer, but Zeke and Uriah come over to us. Zeke drags Tobias away and Uriah puts his arm around me to guide me away.

"Uri, why? Why would he do that to me? To us?" I say, finally breaking down into tears.

"I don't know. Guys do stupid things. I'm sure he was just jealous because you hugged that Amity dude and he acted rashly. That's probably all it is." Uriah says in a soothing voice as he guide me back toward the train tracks.

"But- but that was our old neighbor." I say through tears.

"I'm sure he knows that, but how would you feel if you saw him hugging a girl who used to be your neighbor?" Uriah asks.

As I mull this over, I make myself stop crying so I look strong and Dauntless. "I guess I would be mad and jealous, but I wouldn't kiss someone!" I say without tears.

"What would you do?"

"Probably slap him." I answer.

"Well, that is spot on because you did slap him." Uriah says with a light chuckle.

"Oh, I did, didn't I?" I had completely forgot about that.

"Yeah, you did." Uriah says with another chuckle.

I look at him and force a smile. "Just don't expect me to apologize for that. He deserved it."

"I know he did."

Everyone else joins us near the tracks and we jump on when the train gets near. Zeke and Tobias stay on the other side of the train car from Uriah and me. I'm still angry at him, therefore I will not look at them.

* * *

 **Tobias's P.O.V.**

"Why did she hug him?" I ask Zeke as soon as we are out of earshot from Uriah and Tris.

"Why did you kiss Lauren?" Zeke asks.

"Because she hugged our old neighbor." I lie stubbornly.

"Really?"

"No, Lauren cornered me and kissed me. I pushed her away. I really hoped Tris didn't see it because it is way easier to explain things like that to her when she didn't see it." I admit.

"Stupid! Why didn't you tell her that?"

"Because I was jealous and I-I'm stupid." I say lamely.

"Good. You admit it."

"Okay, I see why I'm wrong but why did she hug him?" I say exasperatedly.

"I don't know, maybe because that's what Amity do. They hug." Zeke says like it is completely obvious, which it is.

"Duh!"

Amar shouts for us to go to the tracks, so Zeke and I turn around and jog back to where we were. We walked further away from the others as we talked so we are now pretty far away.

We jump on the train. I notice Bea is on the other side of the car as Zeke and I. I start to walk over but Zeke grabs my elbow.

"Stop. I've learned it's best if you give her a while to cool down. And since you didn't actually tell her what happened, she going to be mad for a while." Zeke says.

"Fine." I say with a huff.

* * *

We got back to the compound in time for lunch, and Bea avoided me. She chose to spend the lunch with Christina, who I have become to dislike, and I thought she had, too. Then, we all headed to the training room for a workout, per Amar's instructions. Bea worked out on the other side of the room from me. It was getting hard to leave her be. Her trend of ignoring me lasted through supper. After supper, I headed to the chasm to think over what I would, say to her.

Now, Zeke is dragging me to the net so we can "have some buddy bonding time," as Zeke put it. I have no idea why Uriah is not coming, maybe because Zeke thought I would be mad about him taking Bea's side. We enter the room the net is in and I hear the door shut and lock behind me. I turn back around to the door and see Zeke has disappeared.

I nearly jump out of my skin when I hear a very feminine voice speak up.

 **A/N had to add the whole Tobias P.O.V. at the beginning to make this long enough. I really wanted it to end there. So what do you think is happening here? There really is no telling, right? I hope y'all enjoyed! I'll try to update again Thursday, but no promises. If not I will try my hardest to get something over the weekend.**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and/or favoriting!**

 **-T**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N I'm so sorry for not updating. I've not been super excited about this story lately because I'm reading too much FanFiction instead of writing it. Brownie151 and I have also been working on a crossover idea. I'm not saying anymore about that. Also next week and the next week I'm going to two separate church camps so I'll be without any internet and pretty much not service. I have to walk around a lot when I try to get service to call my parents.**

 _ **Disclaimer: If I'm getting paid for this, I have no idea. That means I'm not Veronica Roth, who got paid for her writing. Which she's like a genius to come up with what I'm writing FanFiction for. I, however, am not a genius and haven't even finished high school.**_

 **Tris's P.O.V.**

Uriah drags me to the net room because he says he wants 'bonding time with his adopted sister', whatever that means. We walk into the room and over to the net at fifteen minutes until midnight. After sitting on the net for a bit and chatting a little, Uriah claims he has to go to the bathroom so he runs out.

About two minutes later, I hear the door shut and lock. "Uriah?" I ask after a couple seconds of silence.

"No."

"Tobias?" I ask again. I cannot believe he just had the nerve to come in here. Surely he knew I was in here, or else he would not have come in.

"Bea?"

"Duh." I answer stiffly.

I hear him mutter something, but I cannot make up what.

"Why are you here?" He asks.

"Because Uriah said he wanted 'bonding time with his adopted sister'." I answer. "He dragged me in here and then left to go to the bathroom."

"Well Zeke brought me here for basically the same reason, but he was right behind me. He locked us in here." Tobias says.

"So they set us up, probably hoping we would make up." I conclude.

"Yep." Tobias replies. "Can I come over?"

"I guess." I really do not want him over here but I can sense he needs to tell me something so I allow him.

"Look, Bea, I was jealous. I never should have told you that I kissed her on purpose because I didn't. I was freaking out and had my eyes closed. She walked over and kissed me. I guess you somehow missed me pushing her off me." He explains.

"Umm, yeah. You also looked really suspicious when you walked away."

"Yeah, well, I pushed her away and walked off. I didn't want you to see because it is much easier to explain things to you when you don't actually see them." He adds nervously.

"Oh, so you think you have me all figured out, do you!" I exclaim. "Well you don't because if you did, you wouldn't have lied to me!"

"I know. And I was stupid to lie to you. I don't know why I let the jealously get the best of me. I know you would never cheat on me, and especially not with Robert." He chuckles. "Basically, i messed up and I'm so sorry for it. I never want to hurt you yet here I am, apologizing for hurting you. I understand if you want to break up with me." He looks away from me at the last part, but not before I catch the pain and fear in his eyes.

"Look at me." I say. "Why would I want to break up with you? I mean, yes.p, you did lie to me and tell me you cheated on me, but that doesn't mean that I can stop my feelings for you because of that. Yes, I was mad at you, and yes, I am still kind of mad. But I will get over it because I care too much for you to loose you over a stupid argument. I understand why you would be afraid of letting someone get this close to you, and I understand why you fear me cheating. It's because of your father who told you for years that no one loved you. Right?"

"You're right. I hadn't even realized he was the reason for that until you said so, but you're right." He replies in an ashamed tone.

"I'm always right." I say jokingly. "And there's nothing to be ashamed of. We both have pasts that we are never going to get completely rid of, but we are going to get past them as much as possible and that is going to be together. Okay?"

"Okay."

 **(Going from** _ **Divergent**_ **here. If you think I own it, you're probably delusional.)**

He looks pained and leans closer to me, so his lips brush mine when he speaks.

"I have something to tell you," he says.

I run my fingers along the tendons in his hand and look back at him.

"I might be in love with you." He smiles a little. "I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you, though."

"That's sensible of you," I say, smiling too. "We should find some paper so you can make a list or a chart or something."

I feel his laughter against my side, his nose sliding along my jaw, his lips pressing behind my ear.

"Maybe I'm already sure," he says, "and I just don't want to frighten you."

I laugh a little. "Then you should know better."

"Fine," he says. "Then I love you."

"I love you, too."

We both smile and lean in. We kiss for a long time, much longer than we should since it is probably close to one in the morning and we have training tomorrow- or actually today.

We finally get off the net and walk over to the door. Tobias reaches of and grabs the handle with the hand that is not holding mine, but the door does not budge. I wonder if the twins are sitting outside waiting on us. I try knocking on the door, and hear a click, signifying the door being unlocked. He door opens and the twins slip inside.

"Finally." Uriah says exasperatedly.

"Are you two good now?" Zeke asks.

"Better." We say in unison.

"Good. Let's go." Uriah says with a yawn.

"Tired?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah it's nearly one, and Zeke and I can't be still for that long so we've been fighting in the hall wait for you two." Uriah exclaims.

"Then let's go to the training room and get some sleep." Tobias retorts.

"Sounds good to me." Zeke adds. Then, with a pout, he says, "By the way, the four of us are hanging out tomorrow night because we missed out tonight."

"Okay. Now let's go!" I say.

"Are you two sure you didn't get Erudite? That was a pretty smart setup." Tobias asks.

"Positive." They say in unison.

"Whatever." Tobias Mutter to where only I can hear him.

We make small talk he rest of the way back to the dorms. "Bye. See you at midnight tomorrow, or today, whatever." Uriah says.

Zeke smacks him over the head.

"Night guys." Tobias says with a chuckle.

"Good night." I say.

"Night." The twins say simultaneously.

We go our separate ways. Tobias and I walk as quietly as possible to our bunks in the corner.

"Night, I love you." Tobias says against my skin when he kisses my forehead.

"Good night." I pull his mouth down to mine and kiss him lightly. "Love you." I say against his lips, making sure he feels the smile.

 **A/N Wow that got cheesy in some places. Also, if you have a problem with how typical some things in this are, don't tell me unless you have an idea of how to make it more interesting and have drama. I know, someone kissing Tobias and Tris thinking he's cheating is typical but 1) he told her he was cheating in this, 2) it's something with would probably happen, Tobias being the Dauntless heartthrob and everything, and 3) I'm not the best at drama and we all know these two fight A LOT. Rant over.**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! Also thanks to GoldenSnitch1 for being the 200th review on this fanfic. I'm in awe of how much you guys like this have how many people love this!**

 **-T**


	38. Ummm AN (added note to this one!)

**Hey guys. It's been a hot minute since I last uploaded and I'm so sorry about that. I have a legitimate excuse for the first month since I hadn't uploaded (teen camp for one week, church camp for another week, vacation bible school the next week, and my devil of a cousin the last week) but the other 2-3 months are my fault.**

 **Basically I let myself read 1 Harry Potter fanfic and now I'm not as into Divergent. I'm only reading the fics that I was in the middle of as they get uploaded at the moment for Divergent. I'm starting at the bottom of Harry/Daphne Greengrass fics and working my way up right now. So yeah.**

 **All of my stories will basically be discontinued now. I don't feel too bad about it because I don't feel like any story had much to go on. I will now tell you what my plans were for them.**

* * *

 **White Rose (I'm most sad about this one because this was my best fanfic and y'all loved it, also. Sorry you guys.)**

Amar and George coach the twins, Tobias, and Tris on hiding their Divergence. Then they get them into good positions after initiation. Uriah and Zeke in the control room to keep an eye on the city, especially Erudite. Tris, Tobias, Tori, George, and Amar would be the leaders. George, Amar, and Tris would pretend to be on Erudite's side in the war so they could take them down from the inside. They would then explain Divergence to the (very excepting) city, so they wouldn't freak out too much about Erudite being basically gone.

* * *

 **Switch** (Idek on this one. I was making it up as I went and updates were so sparse that I kept forgetting any and all plans so yeah.)

Tris and Tobias become leaders and keep Erudite from attacking in a year.

* * *

 **Faction High**

I had plans but they are long since forgotten.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry to those of you who loved my fanfics but I think this was for the best seeing as I would not have had my heart into my writing. I will probably work on a Harry Potter fanfic soon. I have had one in the works for a while but I haven't spoken to my co-writer since I disappeared on here. If I end up losing my co-writer then I will publish something asking for a co-writer on all of my fanfics.**

 **Until then, bye.**

 **-T**


End file.
